The World of Alexander King
by Blade100
Summary: A collection of random stories of Alexander King and his friends. His love life, his fights, his thoughts, his feelings, and more. Ratings may and will change, as well as genre. Also includes crossovers with various shows... Like Kamen Rider Den-O!
1. The Love of Alexander King

**The Love of Alexander King  
**

"…Bored…Bored…Bored…Really Really REALLY F-ing BORED!" Alex screamed. He turned his head and saw Dragon on the Zero Robot main computer. Alex walked over and saw her watching the Grim Tales From Down Below By Bleedman.

Go look for it. That's the only way you're going to get it.

"Grim Tales?" he asked.

"Yep. I like how Junior looks as a human."

"…I like how Minnie looks as a human."

"Alex. A: I didn't mean it like that. B: She's a fictional character. C: Even if she was real, she's a lot younger than you."

"…I knew that…But if she was real, and she was my age…Hehehe," Alex smiled.

"Alex, I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"…Oh yeah…"

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Alex laughed as the two watched the Men in Black. "Man, I love this movie! Hey Dragonbear, what do you think of Will Smith?"

"I love Will Smith! He's so funny!" Dragon laughed as the two watched

"…Love? Will? Smith!?" Alex screamed. "I HATE YOU WILL SMITH."

"What? Why?"

"Do you like him?"

"Huh? Yeah, but-"

"THAT'S WHY! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Alex screamed and jumped up. "I must find and kill him! I know! I can force him into the microwave and cook him for five minutes!"

"Alex…he's not going to fit."

"…I'll get a really BIG microwave."

"Sigh."

* * *

"Alex? Are you awa- Awww!" Dragon smiled, seeing her boyfriend sleep. "Angie, isn't he cute?"

"Um…If you say so," Angie slowly nodded. Dragon walked over to the sleeping boy and watched him slowly breathe in and out. "Hey, I heard if you ask someone in their sleep a question, they'll always tell the truth. Try it!"

"Huh? Okay. Alex?"

"…Yes?" he mumbled in his sleep/

"Who do you love in most in life?"

"……Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shihōin,and Orihime Inoue, from Bleach. Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, and Mikuru Asahina from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Kurumi from Steel Angel Kurumi. All the girls from Lucky Star. That one girl from-"

"A-anime girls…? Those are all anime girls…" Dragon whispered.

"Tifa from Final Fantasy. "Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. Rouge the Bat from Sonic the Hedgehog."

"If it helps those last few girls are from Videogames," Angie added.

"YOU JERK!" Dragon screamed, and surprisingly Alex was still asleep.

"But most of all…Dragonbear…"

"Huh?" Dragon suddenly stopped. She then heard a soft whisper from his lips, letting out his little pet name for her. She turned red and sighed and bonked her fist against Alex's head, awakening him.

"Huh? Uh…What's up?" he asked. He then noticed Dragon's red blush and turned his head, confused. "Something wrong, Dragonbear?"

"What am I going to do with you?" Dragon sighed, walking out.

"…Did I just miss something?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Angie nodded.

"Cool, just wanted to clarify."

**END**


	2. The Friend of Alexander King

**The Friend of Alexander King**

"What?!" Alex asked.

"I can't be in the Zero Squad anymore, you guys. I have to take care of Angel," Liz repeated.

"But where are we suppose to find a replacement!?" Dragon asked.

"Hmmm…You know if someone just happened to sit on Angel…" Alex smiled, looking at the baby girl. He walked over, until suddenly she giggled and he flew head first into the ceiling. OW!"

"Sigh…We better go start looking," Dragon sighed as Angie tried to get Alex down.

* * *

"Okay, audition one for the position of Zero Five. Go," Alex said.

"Um…Hi, my name is Mike and I-"

"Next!" Alex yelled.

"Hey, wait how are we supposed to get the Transformer OFF Liz?" Angie asked.

"I asked D to help," Dragon said. "He took care of it.

"He can do that?"

"He's the flipping Devil. Are you really surprised?" Alex asked.

"Good point," Angie nodded.

* * *

"Okay, Audition fifty seven," Dragon groaned.

"Yo, my name is Steve!"

"Wait, how do all these people now about the Zero Squad?" Angie asked.

"…Writers convenience?" Dragon shrugged.

"It's a comedy/action chapter, its not suppose to make senses," Alex added.

"Hey! I'm talking!" Steve shouted.

Our favorite Enforcer glared at him and pulled out his laser pistol. With a move of his finger a laser blast shot Steve's leg, making him crash on the ground.

"Ow! MY LEG!"

"Alex!" Dragon yelled.

"What? He was asking for it!"

* * *

"Audition two hundred eighty eight…." Dragon groaned, half dead as were the others. "Please just let it end…"

"Hi I'm Ben," he smiled, bowing politely. Dragon and Angie both smiled back and asked what made him think he was good enough to be a Zero Hero. "Well I have always wanted to help the world, and I have been studying on how to use swords, guns, bow and arrows, and have straight As in all subjects at my high school. I believe in teamwork, friendship, and that we should treat all forms of life with respe-"

"DEMON!" Alex screamed and began shooting Ben repeatedly with his laser pistol. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!!" Alex screamed insanely as he shot Ben with the laser pistol. "….."

"Done?" Ben asked who had dodged each laser shot.

"……Die."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"How about….Jack?" Dragon suggested.

"No," Alex sighed.

"Nicky?" Angie asked.

"No."

"…Ben?" Dragon smiled.

"HELL NO."

"CAVEMAN!" a voice asked.

Our resident anti-hero turned his head to see a Chinese boy around his age run over. He had short black hair, a pencil on his ear, a gray hoodie, and blue jeans and a dorky smile. "Oh god, I can't believe it!" he laughed.

"…Peter?" Alex realized.

"Who?" Angie asked.

"My best bro! What's up, dude?" Alex greeted.

Peter only shrugged and looked at Dragon and Angie. "Who are they?"

"Angie, my friend and Dragonbear, my girlfriend."

"….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OH GOD! DRAGONBEAR! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to laugh at that forever!" Peter screamed and let out a high pitch laugh.

BOOM!

"That's not good," Alex sighed.

"Dude, what F was that!?" Peter yelled.

"Zero Time?" Angie asked.

"Zero Time," Dragon nodded as they heard a familiar cackle. "Ready?"

"READY!"

"Let's GO ZERO!" the three announced. A white aura surrounded Angie, a red one around Alex, and a blue around Dragon, slowly covering their bodies. Peter's eyes widened as their bodies aged to that of adults, and were covered by armor. When it was all over, there stood three armored heroes, each with a specific color.

"Zero Three! White!" Angie yelled, two large wings appearing on her back and pulling out two swords. "The Bladed Angel!"

"Zero Two! Red!" Alex yelled, pulling out his laser gun. "The Unstoppable Enforcer!"

"Zero One! Blue!" Dragon ended, pulling out a katana and taking a samurai fighting stance. "The Dragon Samurai!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay, why are we posing like this?" Alex asked.

"To look cool?" Angie shrugged.

"Can I try again then? I don't think I got it right."

"Can we focus on this later?" Dragon sighed.

"OMG…You're POWER RANGERS!" Peter realized.

"No, actually they're idiots," Poison laughed, stepping out of the smoke from the explosion earlier. "Boo."

"…Who the F is that?" Peter asked.

"Poison, if I remember you are…Peter!" Poison laughed. "I remember you back when I resided within Alex."

"…What?"

"Long story, Peter! Just get out of here!" Alex ordered.

"Chains of the Damned!" Poison screamed and two chains shot out of his wrists and grabbed our three heroes and tied them all together.

"I like being close with Dragon, but not this close!" Alex yelled.

"Man, I feel like a third wheel!" Angie added as they were squeezed. "OW! Hey, whose hand was that?!"

"Whoops," Alex laughed.

"Alex!" Dragon growled, kicking his shin.

"OW!"

"Gonna fight me, Peter?" Poison asked.

"What are you crazy?! I'm outta here!" Peter screamed running back. Suddenly Poison's helmet opened up to reveal a small cannon, which shot out a fire blast at the running teen. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!" he screamed as it followed him.

"Wow…he is really screwed!" Alex laughed.

"ALEX!"

"What?"

"Sigh," Dragon sighed and quickly freed the three of them with her sword. She then reached on to her suit's belt, (…I just added that they belts…), and threw something at Peter. "Catch!"

"What? Oof!" Peter cried, having the Zero Five Transformer smack his head. "I'm okay!"

"Idiot," Alex sighed as he and Poison watched Peter fumble with the Transformer.

"What the H is this thing!?"

"Really, this is sad," Poison sighed. "Put it on your wrist!"

"Oh," the boy realized and placed the cell phone size box on his left wrist. Suddenly a series of cables appeared and wrapped around his wrist and a robotic voice was heard.

**DNA ACQUIRED. DNA LOCKED.**

"Huh?" Peter questioned, and realized the fire blast was still coming at him. "AGHH!" he screamed and put his arms in defense. The fire blast hit him and a bright green light was seen.

The fire shot past him and a green aura took his body as it aged to that of a young man and armor appeared over flesh. "Let's GO ZERO!" his voice echoed and a green lightning strike shot from one hand to another.

He placed both hands over his chest in an X and slowly separated his arms making green lightning go around his body, becoming metal. When it was over the green over became like dust and slowly fell to the ground as Peter took a fighting stance.

"Zero Five! Green!" he began, with a black leather undersuit, he had green metal chest cover, with two matching spikes on his shoulders. He had gold rings around his wrists, and a red diamond on his chest and head, with the left and right side of his helmet pointed up, making a strange green 'crown' like shape. "The Chi Mystic!"

"…Chi?" Alex asked.

"You know, Chi? The Chinese believed it as a sort of energy flow in all beings," Dragon explained.

"In other words that thing that is in every action anime show in the world?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa…I'm a Power Ranger!" Peter gasped as his hands glowed green and left little afterimages as he moved them.

"Not another one," Poison growled and charged at Peter. The Chi Mystic though, pulled both hands back and charged at Poison a green ball appeared in his hands.

"Chi Strike! First Raid!" he yelled and shot his hands up, not even touching Poison, but letting the green chi hit him, sending him flying into the air. "Take that, loser!"

"The new guy's good," Alex nodded.

"Hey wait, if I'm Zero Five, where's Zero Four?!" Peter asked.

"I forgot to ask Dragon for the right to use him, keep fighting!" Alex ordered as Poison charged at Peter.

"Huh? Whoa! Second Raid!" the Chinese warrior yelled and suddenly the Chi in his right hand grew and solidified into a large green scythe. With a spin he spun the scythe at Poison and it glowed green and it slammed into Poison, breaking his helmet and sending him back. "Whoa…You look like Alex!"

"How intelligent," Poison growled as he tore off the remains of his helmet to reveal Alex's face. "Now come on! Hit me again," he growled.

"Can I beat up my own best friend? YES I CAN!" Peter smiled and charged at Poison. "Raid Three!" he yelled and threw his scythe at the villain, and it turned into Chi energy, blasting Poison back with the Chi blast. "Take tha-ACK!" he cried, as Poison grabbed his throat suddenly lifted him into the air. "You're fast."

"I know."

"Come, let's lend a hand!" Dragon said, and charged at Poison. "Dragon Sword Strike!" she yelled, slicing his arm off from the elbow up. "Need a hand, Peter?"

"Huh? AHHHH!" he screamed, revealing he had half an arm on his lap. "…I'm good."

"Four against one? How unfair," Poison smiled as two human sized pillars of fire appeared. Now where there lied one, there were three, each taking an animalistic stance.

"Did anyone know he can do that?" Angie asked.

"We'll take the real one, you girls take the fakes!" Alex ordered. "Let's GO ZERO!" he smiled and charged at the real Poison with Peter behind him as his friends fought the fakes.

"Megaton Punch!"

"Armageddon Punch!"

POW!

The two fists met and pushed each other back, and stunned them. Suddenly though, Peter ran over and jumped off of Alex's back and connected his glowing green Chi fist with Poison's head. "Fourth Raid!" The evil killer was shot back and crashed into a nearby car, but was still very much alive.

With Angie, the Angel was holding her own with the Poison clone and kicked him back. "Hellfire!" the copy screamed and shot a blast of fire from his mouth.

Angie put her hands together and suddenly a golden dome appeared over her body, blocking the fire. "Guardian Angel!" she yelled, and then pulled the gold dome into a single sphere and fired it at the clone. "Heaven's Strike!"

The energy ball hit the doppelganger and sent him flying back, and bursting into flames in midair. "If you think I'm good with this armor, you should see me with a frying pan!"

Behind her, Dragon was beating the fake Poison into a pulp. "You attack my friends! You attack me! But you know what you're biggest mistake was? YOU ATTACK MY BOYFRIEND!" Dragon yelled and grabbed the fake and threw him into the air. "Dragon Sword Strike!" she yelled, slicing the copy in half.

"AHHH!" Alex and Peter yelled as Poison threw them like ragdolls. "We're getting our butts kick!" Alex groaned.

"Dude, this sucks!" Peter groaned.

"Give up?" Poison asked.

"….Maybe," Peter answered, only to be smacked by Alex.

"NEVER! Final Shot!"

"Aggh!" Peter groaned loudly. "Raid Three!" he yelled as his scythe appeared in his hands again. He then threw it at Poison and it turned into energy and fused with Alex's red Final Shot beam. The combo attack hit Poison and blasted him back, and crashing into a building.

"Let's finish this! When I say 3."

"When I say 3!"

"One!" Alex began.

"Two!" Peter added.

"THREE!" they yelled and both jumped into the air.

"Gigaton Kick!" Alex yelled and his foot burned red.

"Final Raid!" Peter yelled and his foot glowed green and the two kicks collided with Poison's chest.

BOOM!

"Is he dead?" the Chi Mystic asked, seeing no remains of Poison.

"We're not that lucky. But we're lucky enough to get a new teammate. Welcome to the team, Peter," Alex smiled.

"So I'm a Power Ra-"

"Stop calling us that!" Alex screamed as his and Peter's armor disappeared and Angie and Dragon ran over in their normal forms.

"That finisher you guys did was awesome!" Angie smiled.

"Yeah, good job!" Dragon clapped.

BOOM!

"Right when we were done!" Alex sighed, seeing a building down the street explode. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Let's GO ZERO!"

"Zero One the Dragon Samurai!"

"Zero Two the Unstoppable Enforcer!"

"Zero Three the Bladed Angel!"

"Zero Five the Chi Mystic!"

"ZERO SQUAD!"

**END**

Yes, Peter is my real best friend. Yes he talks like that, EX: What the F?! Yes, he is weird. R n R! And yes, he does call me Caveman.


	3. The Tears of Alexander King

**The Tears of Alexander King**

"Dragon, come here honey, I would like you to meet someone," her father said. The young child princess sighed and nodded, probably another prince and a suggestion of marriage. She walked over to her father and talked with the man for it a bit as a servant walked over with drinks.

Suddenly the servant tripped on his own two feet and the wine flew, splashing on to Dragon's father and the prince. The accident made Alex laugh and smile as the boy did his best to clean it.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
_

"I am so sorry, sir! Let me get the stain out!" the boy said, holding back his laugh, badly though.

"Off me, slave! Go back to your room!" the king yelled, and the boy bowed, running off, his eyes meeting Dragon's for a second.

_  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

The next day the slave was serving Dragon breakfast in bed, not saying anything and avoiding eye contact.

"You can talk you know."

"I don't wanna mess up," he answered.

"Do you always assume the worst?"

"I have a saying. Always expect the worst, because either you get the joy of being right, or the joy of being wrong."

"…You're a little strange."

"Ain't everybody?"

"What's your name?"

"Alex, Alexander King, Princess Dragon."

"You don't have to call me, Princess, ya know. When its just us."

_  
_"Okay then, as you wish Dragon."

_  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"  
_

Years they talked, years they smiled together. Dragon turned into a young woman and Alex, a young man. They told each other secrets, like how Alex had secretly admired Dragon from afar a year before they met.

Then one day, for some reason, Dragon looked sad.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever liked someone? As in, loved?"

"Yes?"

"Who?"

"It was a childish crush long ago, to some blond. Don't worry about it, why?"

"I think I love someone, but…I shouldn't."

"Why? Is it another girl?" Alex asked, only to get a laughing Dragon and playful slap.

"No you idiot! I mean it's a sort… social shouldn't."

"I see. He's not royalty, right?"

"Right? Any advice?" Dragon asked.

"I don't know why you're asking me, but all I can say is… In the end, our intelligence, our physical body, not even stuff like our sexuality matter. What matters is who we are in the inside. Not our family, not our beliefs, but our own heart. Our feelings, our love, and our hopes and dreams. We have the right as living beings to purse them, I suppose. The right of pleasure and to live…" Alex whispered. "Heh, listen to me talk like some author. I'll see you Dragon, good night."

"Wait!" she ordered and took Alex's hand in her own. She took a deep breath and lightly brushed her lips against Alex. For a few seconds they barely touched until they both leaned forward and smashed their lips together.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

For yeas in secret they were together. Two years in love, two years strong. They met at night, in secret, until one night…

"How dare you defile her!?" the King yelled.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Alex replied.

"You have touched the princess with your dirty slave hands! That is a horrible offense!" a prince yelled, punching him as the two guards held Alex up, not letting him fight back.

"Get away from him!" Dragon ordered, but the guards kept her back. "ALEX!"

"Daughter this is for your own good! Alexander King, for crimes against the kingdom, I have ordered you BANISHED FROM MY LAND!"

"NOOOO!" Dragon cried, but her voice fell on deaf ears.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Dragon's reputation as a princess was ruined; Alex was beaten and thrown out of the kingdom. The princess was thrown into the tower, with no prince wanting to touch, 'trash' like her.

She prayed and hoped for Alex to come and save her. She begged for it to come. A year has passed, and Alex has yet to return.

_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story - baby just say "Yes.'"_

_Oh._

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

"Alex…where are you?" Dragon cried, her tears hitting the ground. She was all alone, with no one there. "God…please help me, let me believe in Alex."

"You don't need to believe in him."

_Huh? _Dragon thought, looking up to see Alex.

"You just need to believe in love," he smiled, kissing her lips. "It always works out in the end somehow."_  
_

"Really?" Dragon asked, tears of going down her cheeks.

"Eh, more or less. Doesn't hurt to try," he laughed, taking her hand in his. "So what do we do?"

"We believe in love."

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

With a groan Alex arose from his bed. _What a strange dream_, he thought. Though he knew why he dreamed of it. Dragon had left to the temple for a few months, due to some problem at her old home. One he wasn't allowed to be with no matter what.

He sighed and moved fingers through his hair. "Just believe in love, huh? Yeah, they'll be easy," he sighed. "But I suppose…it doesn't hurt to try to believe in love," Alex sighed, going back to sleep, dreaming of his little Dragonbear. "To believe in love…I can do that, I guess…" he mumbled. "Hear that Dragonbear? I believe in love…"

**END**


	4. The New Love of Matt Elric

**The New Love of Matt Elric**

"Very good, now Matt pull the switch," Gibson ordered and the black haired knight pulled a lever, making the screen on the computer glow.

"Did it work?" Matt asked.

"Let us see. Program, respond!"

"…Nothing happe-"

"Main Function needed before total activation," a female voice, blank and emotionless voice replied.

"Excellent. Go on Matt," the blue monkey smiled and the Zero Hero nodded.

"Program, I'm Matthew Elric. Your program is to help my friends and me, the Zero Squad, do you understand?" he asked the screen. Suddenly the computer screen turned purple and a girl's face appeared.

"Program: Assist Matthew Elric. Hello Matthew."

"Hello…Um…What's her name?" Matt asked.

"Give her one, she's your responsibility now," Gibson replied.

"Alright um…Hello…Zeta!"

"Name: Zeta. Program: Assist Matthew Elric."

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Peter asked.

"To meet our newest member," Dante the talking mutant dog answered. Yeah, you read that right.

"Like we need another one," Alex sighed.

"Morning guys," Matt greeted as he led in their newest teammate.

"So Matt, who's joining the te…Who is she?" Angie asked, her eyes widening as a glowing being stepped into the Main Room.

"Guys…meet Zeta. A fully automated A.I program. Able to bend light in any area to create a hologram of herself in our world and able to help us with Tech stuff, she is the next level of Computers!" Matt announced, as the hologram stood before the Zero Squad in a purple light, black lines traveling down her body.

"…Dude, you have way too much free time," Alex commented. "I mean to make your self a girlfriend? WOW!"

"You're an idiot," Matt sighed.

"Least my girlfriend is real!" Alex laughed, only to get elbowed by his girlfriend, Dragon. "Ow!"

While the others talked about how Zeta would be running all of their computerized equipment, Zeta walked over to a computer screen and looked at the buttons. Without even touching them she began a system check on the Zero Robot, and double checked all systems, making sure it all ran well.

"Matthew, the energy core's frequency is off by 0.067 seconds. Also scanners are picking up a signal nearing the Zero Robot in 1.12 seconds."

"Huh?"

RING. RING. RING.

"…She's a keeper," Alex joked.

"Seriously," Peter nodded.

"Hello?" Dragon asked, picking up the phone.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am Dr. Malevolence! The most dangerous supervillain of all time!" a voice cackled. "And just to prove it, I'm going to transport a random member of your team to cyberspace!"

"Who is it, Dragonbear?" Alex asked.

"Somekind of moron!"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT! You know what? Screw it, I'd doing it just because you'r-"

"Look, did you call for something or can I go now?"

"Oh that is it!" he yelled, and loud yelling could be heard in the background. "Let's see how your or your friend does in the Cyberworld! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so ambiguously camp!"

Suddenly a bright beam shot out of the computer and passed through Zeta's holographic body and hit Matt, causing him to glow blue and disappear.

"…Didn't see that coming," Peter commented.

"Take that Zero Squad! Now to celebrate I shall go see Spice Girls! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh…Now what?" Angie asked.

"Hey, where did Zeta go?" Dante asked.

"…Am I the only one that realized that Zeta is technically naked?" Alex asked.

* * *

"…Where the heck am I!?" Matt screamed. He looked around to see he was in a blue glowing tube and flying through it, finally stopping at a large door. "Uh…Hello?" he asked as it opened and he fell to the ground.

"Hello Matthew."

"Zeta?" Matt asked, seeing the purple skinned girl. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Cyberspace."

"…Cyberspace? Wait, do you mean the internet?!" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"…The internet…?"

With a small nod, Zeta pointed at another door. "Exit," she said with no emotion and was already walking towards it. Matt looked around the strange glowing room they were and followed the glowing girl.

BOOM!

"What was that!?"

"Virus."

"Huh?" Matt asked as the loud boom was heard again and Matt looked up above him, seeing something. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Centipede. Scolopendra gigantean."

"WHAT!?"

"A giant bug, known as a Virus," her emotionless voice answered again.

"Oh boy," Matt whispered as the large centipede walked along the walls and looked at Matt. "Let's GO ZERO!" he yelled, but nothing happened. "Let's GO ZERO! Let's GO ZERO! Come on!"

"It will not work, Matthew," a familiar female voice said. Zeta walked over and took Matt's hand, since they were both they could actually touch here. "This is not reality, but rather a second world Humanity created. You must escape through the exit, so that we may find you an escape."

"And the giant bug?"

"I will eliminate it," Zeta answered, keeping her mouth straight and eyes calm. As though the centipede let out a screech and seemed to jump off the wall and flew at the A.I. "Creating time lag two feet forward."

"Time what?" Matt asked as the Virus creature suddenly stopped in mid air and Zeta turned around and walked quickly to the Exit, pushing Matt ahead of her. "You froze it?"

"Temporarily."

She was right about the temporarily, because soon the creature broke free and hissed loudly. It landed on the ground and charged at Matt and Zeta. The purple haired and skinned A.I. pushed Matt ahead and let the Virus tackle and bite her with its pincer like mouth.

Matt's eyes widened as the sharp pincer-like appendages pierced Zeta's stomach, drawing out a blue glowing liquid, which can only be assumed as her blood. Zeta did not scream though, and only closed her eyes as the beast tossed her aside and threw her against the wall.

"Zeta!" Matt yelled as he ducked under the Virus's mouth. He ran to Zeta and grabbed her bleeding body, picking her up, bride style. "Zeta, please tell me your alive!" he ordered, as the Virus neared.

The A.I. opened her eyes and held out her hand, moving it up slightly. "Area six feet forward, closed by ten, reversing gravity," she quickly declared, and suddenly the ground lifted up, smashing the monster into the ceiling.

"How did you do that?"

"I am an A.I. I am able to alter the Cyberspace to assist us," Zeta answered. "Exit."

"Right," Matt nodded, running to the exit, holding Zeta still. Behind him though, the Virus screeched loudly and jumped from the ceiling and crashed onto the ground, nearly crushing them.

The Virus raised its top half up and screeched loudly, shooting out a green liquid from its mouth.

"They can't do that in real life!" Matt yelled. All of a sudden, Zeta pushed him off and put her left hand up as the liquid hit her arm, blocking her face and body as the rest of the liquid landed around her. The green acid burned the ground and Matt could see smoke rising from her burning arm. "ZETA!"

"D-d-d-d-date c-c-corrupt," Zeta stuttered as her arm burned. She then looked at Matt and then at the exit. "E-exit, Matthew."

"Right, let's go," Matt nodded, grabbing Zeta and running to the Exit. The door opened and the black haired hero jumped in, the door slamming closed behind them. "Are we home?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"I said 'You must escape through the exit, so that we may find you an escape.' I did not say the door led to a direct exit."

"Sigh. Great. So where are we?" Matt asked, looking around, seeing only darkness.

"Phone lines."

"….What?" Matt asked as the tube they were in glowed bright blue and large text messages move above them. "Whoa! What are those!?"

"Text messages."

"And we're here why?"

"To find the one who imprisoned you here and make him bring you out," Zeta answered. "Matthew, you may release me. I am capable of walking."

"Oh…right, sorry," Matt blushed, gently dropping the A.I.

**END**

Wasn't this story supposed to be about me? And why am I writing about Matt getting a girlfriend? Shouldn't Dragon do that? Sigh. Wait for the next chapter, where Zeta helps Matt escapes the Cyberworld, and their relationship grows. Also if you want to know what Zeta look like, search for Cortana from Halo, but picture her younger.

R n R, bye.


	5. The Love of Poison

**The Love of Poison**

My name is Poison…Yes, the same one who killed, who murdered, who raped, who humiliated, who tortured, and who hurt so many.

I can understand that you have a hard time understanding me.

Poison, why do you kill? Why do you hurt? Why are you like this?

Alex, why do you write? Peter, why do you draw? Dragon, why do you sleep?

Because you like to, and for the last one… you need to.

I need to kill, I need to see people suffer; I **need **the sight of a broken little girl, crying as her tears mix with the blood of her murdered parents.

I am the darkest part of Alex's mind, his lust, his greed, his gluttony, his sadness, his envy, his pride, and most of all. HIS HATRED.

It was long ago, where I was still known as Night, where it began. My change, my fall to my own insanity.

"I can see it in your eyes Brother. Do you hate me? Want me to suffer? You know I can show you it. The last moments your family saw as I killed them. Do you want to see?" Night asked, as the walls turned into giant TV screens.

"Son? Are you there?"

"D-daddy?" the timid young version of Alex asked.

"Son… I'm sorry. I really am. Usually your mother can stop me from making such an ass of myself, but…son, can you forgive me?" Alex's father asked, walking upstairs to his son's room.

The young Alex spied a pair of scissors and smiled. Within his mind the real Alex slept, Night was in control. "Daddy, come closer," he beckoned.

"Son, can you ever forgive me?" he asked again, walking closer and bending down so they were eye to eye.

"Daddy," Alex/Night whispered and hugged his father. "…No, not really!" he suddenly yelled and impaled the scissors in the back of his head. His father stood there for a few seconds, eyes wide as his blood dripped to the ground. Night pulled out the scissors and pushed the older man to the ground, licking the blade of the knife, tasting the blood. "Yuck, this tastes terrible. Oh and Daddy, I changed my mind."

He then raised his foot and begun stomping on the man's head, breaking his skull and causing more blood to come out.

"Apology accepted."

"Stop it!" the real Alex ordered, charging madly at Night. The doppelganger dodged him and grabbed his hand, twisting it and putting it behind his back.

"Keep watching!" he ordered as the young Alex's/Night's mother walked upstairs.

She was met with seeing the dead corpse of her husband, blood stained on the ground. Tears formed on her eyes as she was suddenly surprised by a pair of hands grabbing her. They pulled her back to the stairs and then tossed her down, before she could react.

Her head collided with the wooded stairs and blood came out of her body as she crashed on the ground. She died as she collided with the ground.

"Love you Mommy!" Night laughed, followed by the real one's cackle.

"DAMN YOU!" Alex screamed, pushing him off and grabbing his twin's head and slammed it against the wall, shattering the screen.

"Do you hate me?" Night asked the glass shards making blood pour down his face. He licked the drops with his tongue and charged at Alex, tackling him down. "Don't think I don't know! You care about her! The girl called Dragon, right!?"

"SHUT UP!" Alex screamed, throwing a punch, only to be dodged.

"You're scum! Weak and pathetic! Slime that only deserves death!" Night screamed as Alex tried to hit him. Suddenly Night's foot flew up and connected with Alex's chin, sending him up. He then grabbed his original's legs and slammed the back of his head against the ground. "You put on a mask to try and appear like nobody important. To push her away, so it would be easier. A crybaby, a weak sniveling crybaby, that's all you are, and ever will be… and I am forever cursed with your mask."

"E-everyone wears masks," Alex groaned, pushing himself up.

"Look at me," Night ordered, picking up Alex. "**Look at me! **This is my face! This is who I am! My _mask _is permanent! You have a choice..."

"You made your choice a long time ago," Alex replied, his body bruised, but still very much alive.

"NO!** You did this to me! **You condemn me to your own sick, twisted, perverted mind like some **bastard **child who** you** refuse to take responsibility for!" Night screamed. All of a sudden though he became calm and he slowly move his hands to Alex's throat, grasping and squeezing the neck. "That's why you can never truly kill me. You made me, **Daddy**!" he laughed as Alex's eyes rolled back into his head.

He then relaxed his fingers and Alex fell to the ground, gasping for air. He tired to get up, but Night's foot connected with his ribs, knocking him back down.

"She doesn't care about you. You're little buddy Dragon will leave you, everyone will. You're a freak, sick and twisted. A hateful and sadistic bastard, like all humans," Night laughed, and stepped on Alex's stomach, pressing his foot down on him. "Who can love you? What is love when you think about it? A simple lust and greed for something, wanting something only for yourself. What is hope? Lies and disbelief as an excuse for cowardice?"

"Shut…up…"

"Why? Afraid to hear the truth? These are your thoughts, not mine you know. Now…what are some other dark thoughts you have? The Universe has no center; its creator is a fucking retard?" Night quoted. "You know what I hate? You made me, I already said that, but look…what purpose do I have?"

"Shut…up."

"Quiet, I'm talking," Night ordered, kicking Alex a bit before walking around the fallen fighter. "I mean…I am not even a whole person! I am just your anger, and that is it. Am I able to love? To be sad? To be happy?"

"Shut. Up."

"Oh, you're up?" night asked. "I think this is a turning point, Daddy… So if I win then you'll be erased and I'll tear apart your little buddy group apart, limb by limb, piece by piece. If you win and kill me, well…let's find out!" he cackled and charged at Alex.

With a fiery rage growing within him, Alex slammed his fist into Night's head, pushing him back. He followed with another punch that slammed into Night's gut, making him cough up blood.

This would repeat for some time, Alex and Night would pummel the other and continue fighting, no matter the injury. Finally though, Alex's fist slammed into the swollen and bloody cheek of Night, sending the fake back and onto the ground.

"…Its over."

"Hahahahaha…" Night bitterly laughed. "I suppose your will to live was stronger… This changes everything. Goodbye, Alex. Have fun living your life!" Night laughed insanely. "I wonder happens to me now?"

I was right. It did change everything.

First I escaped and joined the Skeleton King. He gave me a weapon, a Zero Transformer like Alex and the others. I joined his Six Sins, and became Pride. We fought against the Zero Squad, and lost.

I died.

I went to Hell, obviously, and I suffered. I suffered like no living being should. I lost my mind and found, only to lose it again.

Do you know what it's like in Hell? One Earth hour is equal to a day there. I was dead for atleast three hours. Three Days in the Lowest Circle of Hell. I returned stronger though, more powerful thank to my stay in Hell.

When Night died, I was born. I am Poison. I am the Alpha, I am the Omega, I suppose you can say.

So now that you know my story, do you pity me? Do you hope better for me? Don't. I am nothing to pity. I am a freak of nature, born into this world from a madman. I am the darkest, most sadistic part of humanity. I am Humanity at its worst.

Did you know Alexander is tooken from a Greek name, Alexandros. I t is a combination of the words, alexin which means "to defend" and the word andros which means "man." So roughly, Alexander means Defender of Man.

Fitting that I would be the Destroyer of Humanity to his Defender, isn't it?

Ah…Halloween! Such a nice night! I thought as I kicked open the door to someone's home. I saw a young man run down the stairs and I laughed, seeing him holding up a shotgun in defense.

BAM!

The shotgun blast hit my armored head, but I cracked my head back to place. "That all ya got?" I asked as a whip shot out of my wrist and stabbed into his heart. I then pulled his corpse back and smiled under my helmet as his blood fell to the ground. I turned my head and heard soft crying and smiled, licking my lips as my armor disappeared and dropped the man corpse.

I walked up the stairs and was met with a metal bat flying to the side of my head. I grabbed it and saw a beautiful dark skinned woman holding it. "I'm offended if you thought that would hurt me," I laughed and took the metal bat out of her hand, followed by delivering my foot to her chest.

I looked behind the girl and saw beautiful girl and…I liked what I saw. Chocolate black skin, raven hair, with matching pants and shirts that said 'Meow', and beautiful sweet amber eyes.

"What a cute girl you have," I smiled. "I'll take her."

"Don't you touch my ba-"

Whack!

"Please," I laughed, slamming the metal bat into her head, killing her. Her blood splattered onto the ground and I saw her daughter, look at m with fear, tears going down her eyes for her fallen parents.

I walked over and looked her over. Plump ass and breasts. Beautiful long black hair. Delicious chocolate skin… She had sexy written all over her. I reached down to touch her cheek, but she struggled, kicking and clawing at me, but I grabbed her wrists and squeezed them. "Ya know… I have a…friend, named Alex. He has a girl, named Dragon. He likes her, she pities him, and she cares about him, because she pities his weakness. So they got together. They're close now, a kiss here, a hug there and…I'm jealous. I want a girl."

It didn't take long for her to get my meaning. She growled at me and struggled even harder, but my grip was firm. I laughed and licked my lips as I neared my face closer to her own.

"You have some spirit in ya. I like that… but I like breaking spirits like yours more," I laughed and grabbed her clothes and tore them off as I began my attack.

"What is your name?"

"…M…Maya. My name is Maya," the weakened and abused body answered.

"Tell me Maya… What do you think of me?" I asked her naked body, and she crawled over and wrapped her arms around me, her naked body touching my own.

"You are my Master, and my lover. I am your toy, Master. Use me and abuse me, until you are content, my Lord. I am yours forever, my love. My Lord," she whispered and smiled as she kissed my neck.

A grin appeared on my face as I pushed her back down, and the night became filled with moans and screams of pleasure, from two lovers.

In one night, I killed two parents, and raped their daughter into becoming my lover and slave. All and all, a good night.

_**Have a good Halloween everyone**_

----- Love Master Poison and Slave Maya, Lovers forever.


	6. The Kiss of Matt Elric

**The Kiss of Matt**

"So…ideas?" Angie asked.

"Let's ignore him!" Peter suggested.

"Shut up Peter," Dragon ordered. "Gibson, anything?"

"I've been searching for this Dr. Malevolence, but there are no results."

"Hmmm…"

"Peter, it doesn't matter how hard you think, you're not coming up with a good idea," Alex sighed.

"AHHHHHH!" Peter screamed. "I got it! Set up a voice system and compare the Doctor's voice with every villain we know!" Peter ordered, pushing Gibson and typing rapidly on the computer.

**VOICE MATCH FOUND**

"…Peter…had…a good idea?" Alex asked.

"Peter…had… a good idea," Dante nodded.

"Most impressive Pe…" Gibson stopped mid word as he saw the Zero Five Hero holding a pineapple and balancing it on his head in a balanced, meditate like fashion.

"For several seconds each day my brain cells align perfectly together giving me the intellect and focus of the wisest men in the Universe..."

"Really? Tell me what is your theory for-"

"Mmmm! Pineapple!" Peter smiled as he ate said pineapple.

"…Oh…Several seconds…"

* * *

"Run!" Matt yelled as the Virus chased after them. In his arms was Zeta, with that emotionless, calm/bored face on her. "Zeta, can't you do that time lag trick on it?"

"Data corrupt. Unable to follow with request, Matthew. I am sorry."

"Whoa!" Matt yelled as a text message flew over his head and crashed into the Virus. "Perfect timing," Matt smiled. "Zeta, can you find us an exit?" Matt asked, and the A.I. responded by pointing at a nearby door, which opened for them. "Thanks," Zero Four smiled and ran through the door, which closed behind them. "How much longer until we find the guy who got us stuck here?"

"I believe we are close to the source of the transmission, yes. Also Matthew, I have been analyzing something of importance."

"You can call me, Mathanial, and what is it?"

"I have detected a voice match between our attacker and an old enemy."

"Old enemy? What do you me by o-?"

"What? W-what are you doing here!?" Dr. Malevolence yelled.

"I take it this is our idiot," Matt sighed, and walked over. "Okay, buddy, get us out of this cyberspace."

"N-no! M-make me!"

"Sigh, Zeta, I need to put you down for a second," the Shadow Knight sighed and placed his girlfriend- I mean, friend down. "Look buddy, I want out of this mad house."

"D-don't touch me! G-get away!" the Doctor ordered. Matt sighed and grabbed the villain's shoulder, only to get a painful electric shock and was shot back in pain.

"What the heck was that!?"

"You organics are so pathetic," he laughed.

"Mathanial, I apologize," Zeta asked, walking over. "The voice matched is equal to-"

"Duke Scrapperton, Grand Earl of the Mecha Realm!" Dr. Malevolence laughed as his skin was ripped apart to reveal a metal body and a staff. "I knew playing a weaker human role would trick you into a state of weakness!"

"Scrapperton? Damn it," Matt groaned, holding his shoulder. "Sigh, okay Scrapperton, what exactly do you want?"

"Your data changing little friend. She interests me, greatly. How could a human like you could create a weapon like her is of true wonder, but never the less, she will be mine!" the metal man yelled.

"I was created to serve Mathanial Elric. I will not serve anyone else unless directed by Mathanial Elric."

"Oh come now, machines and computers go hand in hand! Think of what can be accomplished."

"She said no!" Matt yelled.

"Hmmm…pity. Well, let's see if she thinks the same after I kill you!" the duke yelled and snapped his fingers as the centipede virus burst through the wall and attacked Zeta and the weakened Matt.

* * *

"How do we help them?" Angie asked as they watched the beaten and battered Matt and Zeta go against the two monsters.

"If I digitize the 04 data system, I think I can send it to him and give him a chance to use it, but I'll need time," Gibson said as he typed on the computer.

"Well they're screwed then," Alex sighed.

* * *

"Move!" Matt yelled as he and Zeta dodged the large virus. It raised its large bug head and seemed to be glaring at the two as it came down again. Suddenly the purple A.I pushed the boy back and let the virus tackle her down and squeeze her body.

She did not utter a sound. No pain, no sorrow could be felt as the bug crushed her with its pincer like mouth. A green data stream suddenly when into her from where the virus bit her and soon her purple body began turning green.

"Data corrupt…Program: Serve Mathanial…Elric…Serve…Serve…"

"Zeta!" Matt yelled and charged at the virus, only to be blasted by a shock of lightning from Scrapperton. He fell to the ground as the beast dropped Zeta and she looked at Matt with her green eyes and emotionless face.

"Program: Kill Mathanial Elric."

"What?!" Matt yelled as Zeta lunged at him, attacking him with her fists and feet. "Zeta, stop! Program, stop what you're doing!" Matt yelled as he ducked under Zeta's fist, but got her foot at his chin, sending him on to the ground.

"Program: KILL MATT!" Zeta screamed for the first time in her short life. She then stomped down at him, but the Elric boy rolled out of the way. He glared at Scrapperton and charged at the machine man, blaming him for this. "Scrapperton!"

"Oh come now, old boy," the Duke laughed, blasting him with another electric shock. He flew back and the virus wrapped itself around the human, crushing him as Zeta and Scrapperton walked over.

"Program: Kill Matt!" Zeta repeated.

"Then go ahead, Zeta. Fulfill your programming," Scrapperton laughed.

Luckily though, Fate was on Matt's side, as a black ball fell from the ceiling above and floated around Matt. _Please be something good_, he thought. "Lets GO ZERO!" he yelled as the black ball flew at him.

A dark aura surrounded him, and formed into a suit of armor, fit for a Knight. Which, Matt was, luckily.

"Zero Four the Shadow Knight!" he yelled, and broke free of the virus. He threw his shield at the virus, and it easily sliced through its head, killing it and returned to Matt. He then turned his attention to Scrapperton and it was clear that he was mad. "Payback time!"

"Zeta! Attack!" the metal duke ordered, and the green A.I charged at Matt, but the armored hero easily dodged her and grabbed Scrapperton's metal staff and pulled it out of his hand. "Hey Scrapperton, you know what baseball is?"

"Huh? No, I do not think I do."

"Its like this!" Matt yelled and swung the staff into Scrapperton's head and sent it flying off the body and flying into the air.

"I HATE BASSSSSEEEBBBBAAAALLLLLLLL!!!" the echoing voice screamed.

"Program: Kill Matt!" Zeta screamed again, but Matt was too fast for her and slammed Scrapperton's staff into the back of her head on reflex.

He inched closer to her and moved her body so she was facing up. The blow to the head must have done something, because Zeta had returned into her purple shade and was twitching.

"Program: K-k-kill M-M-Mat-t-t-t…K-k-ki-l-l-ll M-Matt…."

"Zeta? If you're in there, I'm shutting you down for a bit," the knight said, walking closer as a small crackle of electricity came out of the end of the staff. "This won't hurt, Zeta, I promis-"

"NO!" Zeta screamed, looking up at Matt, with blue tears on her face. "N-no M-M-Matt. Please…" she begged as tears went down her cheek. "You can't do this, you're not doing the right thing, **this** is not the right thing. Please Matt, I gave myself a test, please don't do this. Matt, please don't."

"Zeta…"

"Matt, please **I love you** and you love me. I know you do. You made me, you created me, please Matt don't do this! I love you Matt, and I always will! Please Matt, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did! I love you Matt, I LOVE YOU" Zeta cried as Matt attacked her with the staff, electrocuting her, her screams echoing though the pace until finally…it was quiet.

"Program activate. Zeta, are you there?"

"I am."

"How do you feel?" Matt asked.

"Memory core is damaged."

"Yeah, it's probably because of what happened. You see Scrapperton corrupted your data and you attacked me. Luckily I was able to shut you down and the gang got us out," Matt said, though Zeta noticed something off. "How do you feel?"

"Besides the memory core, all systems seem to be functioning."

"Good," Matt yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a bit, but don't worry about it."

"Mathanial, I believe you should sleep."

"I'm fine."

"My scans say otherwise."

"You're scanning me?" Matt asked.

"I request you sleep, Mathanial. I do not wished you to acquire harmful pathogens."

"Sigh, alright…Good night Zeta," Matt sighed, standing up and walking to the tube leading to his room.

"Good night, Mathanial…" the emotionless A.I respond. "And Mathanial?"

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"If I ever try to harm you, please do not reactivate me. I will not jeopardize my program."

"…Okay Zeta. Night."

As soon as he left looked at the large computer screen in the main room and turned it on. With a few quick codes and program runs, Zeta saw a recording of earlier.

"I love you Matt, and I always will! Please Matt, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did! I love you Matt, I LOVE YOU…" the Zeta in the video said.

Zeta gazed at the screen as she watched events unfold and activated a search engine. Search for love she ordered, and the computer obeyed. She watched it bring up various results, but one caught her eye.

Kiss… is the touching of one person's lips to another place, which is used as an expression of affection, respect, greeting, farewell, good luck, romantic affection or sexual desire. The word comes from Old English _cyssan_ "to kiss", in turn from _coss_ "a kiss".

"…" After staring at the computer for a few minutes or so, Zeta disappeared and reappeared in another part of the robot, finding a sleeping Matt. She gazed at his body before nearing and leaning down, seeing his lips slowly breathe in air and exhale it.

"Dragon…" his whisper breathed.

Zeta examined him closer, his sleeping form so peaceful… She moved and gently pressed her lips against Matt's, but ended up moving through them, since she was an intangible hologram... just a hologram...just an A.I

"…I apologize, Mathanial," Zeta whispered before pulling back and turning away. She left back to the Main Room and began a scan on herself. "Program: Serve Mathanial Elric…"

_I was not supposed to fall in love with Mathanial Elric…_

**END**


	7. The Fury of Alexander King

**The Fury of Alexander King**

"Something wrong, Father?" Hellspawn asked.

"…Thinking."

"Of what, pray tell?"

"…"

"It is about the Omega Mode, is it not?"

"Hellspawn… I had so much power inside me…It was amazing. If it wasn't for the fact that I…you know, DIED, it would have been amazing."

"You would have died anyways, Father."

"Huh?"

"I can see your memories Father, and you would have died. Your mortal body would have not been able to take the stress."

"…That's it!" Alex yelled.

"Father?" Hellspawn asked turning Alex's eyes green everytime he spoke.

"D! He knows! He has to!"

"Father-"

"Not now, Hellspawn. You can't talk me out of this, can you get me to Hell without…you know, dying or having to stay there?"

"…I might be able to make a portal, but Father-"

"Portal, Hellspawn. Now."

"Yes Father," Hellspawn replied as a green portal appeared.

"Good, well….here goes!" Alex yelled, running to it.

"But what if Dragon and the others worry?"

"I'll be back before they worry, no worries, HS!" Alex yelled as he jumped through the green portal and disappeared, with the portal following.

* * *

"Anything yet, Gibson?" Dragon asked.

"No Dragon…" he answered.

"Alex has been gone for four days! Where is he!?" the brunette yelled.

"There, there…I'm sure he's…probably alive," Peter said.

POW!

"Did you have to knock him out?" Angie asked.

"Yes."

"Dragon, we've been searching the planet from top to bottom for the last few days… We might have to accept the fact that's Alex may b-"

"He's not!" Dragon yelled. "He's not Gibson…I know he's not…"

**BOOM!**

"What the hell was that!?" Matt yelled as the earth rocked and each Zero member, Dante, and Gibson fell to the ground. "Zeta?"

"Scanning…" Zeta replied. "Mathanial, large unknown life form at the beach. Showing on main screen…."

"…What the heck is that?" Dante asked as they looked at the screen.

"A major problem," Dragon whispered as she gazed at the gigantic beast, standing on the water below it as though it was earth, making small ripples. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

"Ah…Hell…Man, a thousand years from this hellhole, and I still wouldn't miss it," Alex sighed.

"Alex."

"AHHH! D?! Don't do that!"

"Apologizes, Alex. Why are you here?" the hooded figure asked.

"Remember when I fought Poison and used the Omega Mode?"

"Yes."

"Well I've been trying to do that again, but so far it's a no go. Any advice?"

"Why?"

"I liked being superpowerful…"

"Unsurprising. I think I now what you seek. In the Last Circle of Hell, lies a large statue, and on it, at the very top, lies a golden belt. That will help you."

"…A belt? Seriously?"

"Yes. A belt."

"You're screwing with me, ain't you?

"I am doing no such thing."

"…Sigh. Last Circle of Hell?"

"Last Circle of Hell."

"Sigh….which way?" Alex asked. D pointed at large hole that resembled a sewer pipe, and again, Alex sighed. "Fantastic. Thanks, D."

"Always a pleasure, Alex."

…_Hmm…_

"Something wrong, Hellspawn?" Alex asked, walking to the hole.

_I cannot help, but feel…something is amiss._

_

* * *

_

"WHERE ARE WE!?" Alex screamed.

_The Second Circle of Hell_ Hellspawn answered.

"What's with the wind!?" the Zero hero screamed, seeing people above him getting blown around by the incredibly harsh winds.

_It is punishment for their sins. _

"Man…THIS PLACE MUST REALLY SUCK!"

* * *

"I can barely walk in this place!"

_The Third Circle of Hell. The freezing rain, hail, and black snow reigns down here._

"…Isn't it ironic that there's snow in Hell?"

* * *

"…What are they doing?"

_Moving large boulders. This is The Fourth Circle of Hell. They are forced to work in these difficult tasks forever and ever._

"Wow…Sucks to be them."

* * *

"Get off of me!" Alex screamed, kicking a man off. "Hellspawn, where are we!?" he screamed, punching a man into a tree as he continued fighting. The young fighter was in a swamp, and literally hundreds of people were attacking him.

_The Fifth Circle of Hell. Here the angry fight each other, for all of eternity. Also-_

"Oof!" Alex groaned, tripping over a body under the swamp water.

_The lazy lie under the water forever trapped._

"Thank you HS."

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed, running down the path. He saw the sewer hole leading to the next level, but behind him were an army of Harpies (Half woman half bird monsters), Centaurs (Half man half horse guys) armed with flaming arrows, and all being led by a Minotaur (A half man, half bull giant).

_They are getting closer._

"Thanks a lot HS!" he screamed, running from the pack of monsters. "Why are these guys even here!?" Alexander King screamed, jumping over a flaming arrow. "I thought they were Greek!"

_The Devil has many connections, especially in The Sixth Circle of Hell._

"NO SHIZZZZZZ!" Alex screamed jumping into the sewer hole as the monsters stopped chasing him.

* * *

"And this is?"

_The Seventh Circle…_

"Skip it?" Alex asked, already seeing the other sewer hole out.

_Skip it._

"Alright!" Alex laughed, jumping down into the Last Circle of Hell.

* * *

"Wow…Giants?"

_Giants._

"Frozen Giants."

_In the Last Circle of Hell, sinners are frozen for all eternity._

"….Isn't that ironic?" Alex asked.

_Father, I believe there is the belt you seek._

"Huh? Yes! Wait…are the Giants going to-"

_They are frozen._

"Just checking," Alex replied and ran to a small gold dot before him. He ran to it quickly and saw a gold metal belt wrapped around a stalagmite…or stalactite…now, its stalagmite…the one on the ground pointing up. "Oh man…" Alex whispered, seeing the belt glow. His heartbeat quickened and he reached for the belt.

It was gold in color, shining out of place in this dark cold place. The straps were made of out somekind of metal, with little gold rigid shapes linked together. The buckle was a fist sized rectangle with a red pearl in the center, seemingly staring at Alex.

The King boy found the connector and disconnected the left half of the strap from the buckle, letting him lift it from the rock.

"Amazin-"

"Alex! What are you doing?!" D shouted, appearing out of a portal and quickly walking over to him, which was strange, since D always seemed calm. "The Omega Belt? Alex do you know what you have done?"

"Uh…I thought I did, but-"

Clap…Clap…Clap…

"Very good, Alex," D said, walking out of the shadows.

"D? D!? Two Ds…!? Please tell me that's a good thing."

_Father, look out!_

"Huh? Oof!" Alex yelled as a foot hit his gut and a chain smacked him in the face, and a hand grabbed the Omega Belt all at once. "Who in the- Brad? Poison…!? Who the hell are you?"

"This is Maya. My wife," Poison smiled.

"…Seriously?" Alex asked, seeing the dark chocolate skinned woman holding Poison's arm affectionately.

"Very seriously," Maya smiled, kissing Poison's cheek.

"Gross," the boy commented, and suddenly felt a fist hitting him. The second D smiled and grabbed hi cloak and threw it off, revealing a man with white snow hair, and white robes. "APOC!? Awww man! Don't tell me you're all working together now!"

"We are," Poison laughed, standing with Apoc, Brad, and Maya. "We thought, why not work together to get rid of your pathetic Zero Squad. You could barely beat me alone, what chance do you have against all of us?"

"Especially now that we have the Behemoth," Apoc added.

"The what?"

"Apoc, you are a fool if you believe that you can control the Behemoth. Its power is beyond your imagination," D glared.

"Hehehehehe…Father, you underestimate my knowledge with magic. Haven't you ever heard of an Amalgam spell?" Apoc asked.

"Amalgam? Apoc, such a spell will-"

"Bind all of our minds into the body of the Behemoth, combining our power, souls, and very beings. We will be all powerful."

"You guys are crazy if you think I'm going to let you do whatever the heck I'm letting you do!" Alex yelled.

"Not so much. You see you can't stop us, and neither can D," Brad laughed.

"You do realize this guy is the Devil, right? He can beat you easy!" Alex replied.

"…No Alex, I cannot directly stop them."

"What!?"

"You see, there is no bigger slave than the Devil. A slave to the Threads of Fate. Never acting against them in fear of causing more destruction!" Apoc laughed. "Now…BEHEMOTH ARISE!"

"…You know I still don't know what the Behemoth is…" Alex said.

"Alex. Behind you," D stated. Alex turned around and saw the stalagmite the belt was on shake. The very ground shook and cracked open as Alex felt the earth rise.

"Aw hell!" he yelled, as the ground he was under rose up, making him jump to the ground, next to D.

Out the ground came a large black armored head, followed by purple skin under it. A large monstrous body came out, with six long legs each ending in black armored clawed feet. A large body came out with a black armor, and a purple underbelly. A long black tail came out of the back, with a sword like end. Basically it was a cross between a giant scorpion and a mutated T-Rex.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Alex screamed.

"The Behemoth!" Brad smiled. "Apoc, the spell!"

"Oh wait!" Poison ordered and grabbed Maya in a passionate kiss, taking her breath away. The two had their lips locked as Apoc put his hands together and a cyan colored orb appeared in his hands. Suddenly all four of them shined the same color and disappeared into the orb, and flew into the Behemoth's head.

"That's not good, is it?" Alex asked.

"No," D answered as the Behemoth's eyes turned red with cyan colored eyes.

"**WE ARE ALL POWERFUL!"** the Behemoth roared, with a voice of Poison, Brad, Apoc, and Maya. With a loud roar the beast disappeared in a black fire, leaving nothing, but a scorch mark on the ground.

"…Crap."

"Quite."

"D I-"

"Have begun the end of the world."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. No one does. I created the Behemoth as a living weapon, during the first Great War against God. He's a ticking time bomb, Alex. If he exists in one Mortal hour, then I will be forced to bring about the End of the World."

"…WHAT!?"

"The Apocalypse. Armageddon. Judgment Day. Last Judgment. Final Judgment. End Time. End Times. End of Days."

"I get it! Why do you even have that thing down here!?!"

"The Omega Belt is the only weapon strong enough to beat it. God made at the end of the War to stop the beast after I lost control. It was a temporary truce in mid-combat, a peace that lasted a small amount of time."

"And now it's out…and we're all going to die," Alex sighed, falling to the ground on his butt.

"And it is all your fault."

"…Thank you D."

"This leaves you the only one to stop it."

"…What?"

"Alex, I cannot directly fight the Behemoth, but…say I can give a mortal my power, and he uses it as he wishes… That will not go against any Thread of Fate."

"…Loopholes rock!"

"Indeed they do."

"But how do I fight that thing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Use the Omega Belt," D answered, throwing the gold belt into Alex's hands. "Use it to combine the power of each of your teammates, with your own and defeat the Behemoth. Oh, and you will need this…"

"D…That's-"

"My sword. Take it Alex, but do not take it out until it is the correct moment," D explained, throwing over his sheath, holding the black sword in it. Alex grabbed it placed it on the ground.

"Wish me luck?"

"I do."

"Cool," Alex smiled, throwing the Omega belt around his waist and picking up D's sword. "Hellspawn, portal."

_Of course Father, _the Demon said, making a portal for Alex. With a final stare at D, our hero walked through it, off to the battle.

"…"

"Father!" Reaper yelled, running over. "The Behemoth i-"

"Free. I know."

"…Oh. Shall I begin preparing for Armageddon, Father?" the Grim Reaper asked.

"There is no need, Reaper. I believe the day is already won."

* * *

"Gibson, do you have the Zero Robot's head on autopilot yet?" Dragon asked as they piloted the Zero Robot to the source of the large monster.

"I do. It should work automatically now," the blue monkey responded.

"I have a question… Isn't the Zero Robot still suppose to be on that Jungle Pl-"

"SHUT UP PETER!"

"…"

"Good now, Matt, how much longer until we have visuals?" Dragon asked.

"Right about…now!" Matt said, as the large Behemoth came into view. "That thing is huge! It's even bigger than the Zero Robot!"

"Doesn't matter, we give it everything we got right?" Dragon asked.

"Right," Matt, Zeta, Angie, Dante, and Gibson nodded.

"Our Lord who art in H-"

"PETER!"

"Oh! I mean…sure."

"Sigh. Attention giant…scorpion and T-Rex lovechild, state why you are here!" Dragon ordered into a mike, her voice echoing around the beach, with wooden barricades and policemen keeping back the people.

"Look it's the Zero Squad!" a man yelled.

"Yeah take them out!"

"Whoo! Go Zero Squad!"

"I repeat. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Does it even know our language?" Peter asked.

"**Absolute Annihilation!" **the Behemoth screamed. Suddenly all the pores on its underbelly and skin opened up and suddenly rockets flew out of each and at the Zero Robot.

"ROCKETS!?" Peter screamed as the missiles flew at them. The Zero Robot flew up and into the sky as the rockets followed, exploding in the air around them. "It has rockets?!"

"That voice…it sounded just like-" Dragon began, but was interrupted as a rocket exploded, shaking the Zero Robot and forcing it to land as the last one blew up. "Everyone okay?"

"Peachy!" Matt groaned. "Zeta?"

"Damage is minimal."

"Good, now let's show him our rockets! All missiles, fire!" Matt ordered and the Zero Robot's arms, legs, feet, and mouth opened up, revealing missiles.

"I never realized how many we had until now," Angie thought aloud as they were fired.

"**Destruction of All Hope!" **a unity of Poison's, Brad's, Apoc's and Maya's voices screamed, and the Behemoth's mouth opened and a black beam shot out. In an instant, the rockets were destroyed and the beam slammed into the Zero Robot.

"Shields failing. Rerouting all power to shields. Countdown at thirty seconds before shield failure. Evacuation is advised," Zeta's calm voice stated.

"EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" Dragon ordered as everyone in the Zero Robot slammed their hands against a red button, opening a door around them and letting each of them fall out.

They landed in the seawater below them as the Zero Robot was obliterated and sent a flame by the fierce beam. It fell to the ocean, its burning remains being cooled by the cold water.

"The Zero Robot!" Gibson yelled.

"Gibson, call the Hyper Force. We're going to need back up," Dragon ordered. "Take Dante with you. Zero Squad… let's show this freak who it's messing with…Let's GO ZERO!" Zero One yelled, jumping out of the water and landing on top of it, standing on the water. Matt, Angie, and Chiro quickly did the same, each of them standing on the water.

"Ohhh! How did you guys do that?" Peter asked. Chiro then grabbed his shoulders and picked him up, and helped him stand on the water. "Oooooh! Look guys, I'm Jesus!"

"Zero Squad, ATTACK!" Dragon ordered and everyone ran on top of the water and charged at the Behemoth.

"**Pathetic fools," **the unison of voices laughed. **"Absolute Annihilation!"**

"Heaven's Reign!" Angie screamed, shooting out gold beams of light at some of the rockets, wings appearing on her back as she shot the missiles, making them explode around our heroes.

"Zeta, you okay?" Matt asked.

"I am, Mathanial. I was able to enter myself into your armor's systems before the attack," Zeta's voice answered.

"Good… Shadow Shield Strike!" Matt yelled and threw his shield, at the rockets. Slicing through dozens of the rockets and circling the knight. It then flew back to his hand and he continued the charge to the Behemoth.

"AHH! WHOA! ACK! DUDE! F! F-BERRIES!" Peter creamed, dodging missiles, and rockets. "I hate this job!" he screamed loudly as ten missiles converged on him. "Second Raid!" he yelled, slicing them apart with his scythe. "Awww….yeah."

"Lighting Kick!" Chiro yelled, slicing a rocket with his foot. He then jumped into the air and kicked another one, making it explode and making others explode as well.

"Dragon Sword STRIKE!" Dragon screamed, tearing through the remaining missiles and speeding towards the Behemoth. "Guys! Follow me!" Dragon ordered, as she charged at the monster, her sword glowing blue and charging up for an attack.

"Final Raid!"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Guardian Angel!"

"Shadow Lance!"

An orange, green, white, black, and blue light charged at the Behemoth, not stopping for anything, it seemed. The Behemoth growled an opened is mouth and roared, **"Destruction of All Hope!" **it roared, shooting a black fiery beam at them.

The Zero Squad fought through the beam, their armor being torn apart by the blast. First Chiro fell, crashing into the sea, followed by Angie, and Peter. Soon, Matt crashed into the sea, skin burned and bleeding. Dragon pushed through the beam, her armor shot apart by the beam.

Until finally, it was inevitable.

"DRAGON!" Matt screamed, seeing her crash into the water, her katana shattered into two pieces from the blast. "No…No! NO! NO!" he screamed, swimming to her even though he was so close to the Behemoth. A hand stopped him down, and he looked up to see Alex in his Zero Form, standing on the water with a portal behind him. "Alex!?"

"Let's go Matt…"

After taking everyone safely to shore, Alex looked at the Behemoth. With the Zero Squad beaten, the monster was tearing apart the city, shooting lasers and missiles at anything and everything.

"Alex, what's going on?!" Matt yelled.

"…I have forty five minutes."

"What does that mean?" Dante asked. "Forty five minutes until what?"

"Angie, how's Dragon?" Alex asked.

"…She's hurt bad…I…"

"Can you heal her?"

"……"

"Alex?" Dragon moaned.

"I'm here Dragon…"

"What took you so long?" she smiled weakly. She the eyed his new belt and the sword attached to it. "What's with the belt and isn't that D's sword?"

"I'll explain later…" Alex said, and picked up the hilt part of Dragon's katana. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Take your time, we're fine here," Dragon whispered, closing her eyes.

"You still haven't told us what's going on!" Matt yelled as Alex jumped onto the water and charged at the Behemoth. The armored warrior turned to Matt and smiled, before looking back at the Behemoth. "Let's GO ZERO! OMEGA MODE!"

All of a sudden a black beam shot out of Matt's Zero Transformer, a white one out of Angie's, a green one out of Peter's, an orange one out of Chiro's and a blue one from Dragon's. The beams flew at Alex and spun around him, creating a bubble around him.

The Behemoth saw the lights form together and growled with its amalgam of voices. **"NO! Absolute Annihilation!"** it screamed, shooting out hundreds of missiles.

The bubble shattered apart and a single warrior stood, golden armor covering his body. Gold armor covered it, but the only seen weapons were Dragon's broken sword and D's sword, still hidden away in the sheath.

"Supreme ZERO!" Alex screamed. He then saw the missiles fly at him and placed his right hand on D's sword. With a flick of his thumb, the sword came out of the hilt and a huge shockwave hot out, destroying the missiles and knocking everyone on the shore down.

He then slowly took the black blade out and crossed it in an X with Dragon's sword. The sword had a red aura appear around it and Dragon's had a blue aura around as they grew brighter.

"ADVENT SWORD!" the warrior screamed, fusing the two swords together to one pure Greatsword, with strange runes on the blade.

"Dude!" Peter yelled.

"Seriously," Dante smiled seeing the gold warrior.

"Matt...Think he can do it?" Angie asked.

"…Yeah…yeah, I do…ALEX!" Matt yelled. "Take that thing out!"

"Yeah! Kick its giant monster butt!" Angie joined in.

"Don't mess it up!" Peter added. "…What? I think that was very inspirational!"

"**Go to Hell! Absolute Annihilation!" **

Alex stared as more rockets flew at him and he jumped into the air, wings forming on his back. He dodged a rocket and cut open another one in half as more surrounded him. His hand glowed gold and he aimed his hand at the rockets, shooting a gold orb at the incoming missiles. "Omega Cannon!" he yelled, blasting one and creating a huge explosion, destroying the remaining rockets.

"**Grrrr! Destruction of All Hope!" **Behemoth screamed, shooting five black orbs at Alex. They flew at Alex, but the gold warrior fought back, slamming his foot against one of the huge orbs, sending it back into another one and exploding.

"Advent Sword!" he declared, slicing another two in half, making them explode behind him. As the last one flew at him, he pulled back his fist and punched the orb, sending it back and hitting the Behemoth's head, making it roar in pain.

The large hell beast glared at Alex before jumping off the water and high into the air. It landed on the shore, near a large mall, making the nearby people scatter away in fear. It then wrapped its tail around a building and threw it at Alex, luckily with no one in it.

The gold armored warrior saw the building and held out his hand, much as though D would. He then charged forward and sliced through the building with his Advent Sword, with the speed of a familiar hooded figure.

_Father-_

"Not now Hellspawn!" Alex screamed. He charged at the Behemoth and saw it swing its tail at him. He dodged it and grabbed the tail and twisted his body, swinging the gigantic creature into some buildings. With the creature dazed, Alex held up his sword and flew down at the beast, but felt a painful crushing in his heart suddenly!

He crashed onto the ground and held his heart as the beating slowed and he felt as though it was being crushed, stopping it from pumping life into his body.

"Hellspawn! What…is going on!?"

_Father, you're body cannot take the power of D's sword. It is a sword of the Devil, and though I reside within you, you are still a mortal. The Omega will let you wield longer than any other, but it will have negative affects on your body, _Hellspawn explained, and the pain in Alex's heart died down quickly. _Also we are losing time. If you continue using the Devil's sword, then you will die, and if we let the Behemoth exist for four more minutes, then all worlds will die. _

"…You're screwing with me!" Alex screamed, as he got up and saw the Behemoth already trying to stop on him. "Whoa!" he yelled, rolling out of the way of the foot. "Omega Cannon!" he yelled, shooting an orb at the beast, damaging its underbelly. Suddenly a foot landed on top of him and threatened to crush him into the ground.

_Three minutes._

"SHUT UP!" Alex ordered, pushing the foot off of him. "I need to get some distance between me and hi- AGHHHH!" Alex yelled, as his foot was bitten by the monster and he was thrown into the air and down into the mouth.

"**Destruction of All Hope!"**

The black beam blast Alex and shot him into the sky, the blast not strong enough to break the armor, even at point blank range. The armored hero slashed the beam with his sword, slicing it in half and looked down to see the Behemoth, seemingly smiling.

_One minute._

"What!?" Alex asked. He looked up to see red clouds floating in the air and black lightning began appearing… it was already starting. The end of the world.

_Forty five seconds._

"ADVENT SWORD!"

"**DESTRUCTION OF ALL HOPE! ABSOLUTE ANNIHILATION!" **

The golden light shot through the black beam and Alex flew as fast as could, tearing through the beam and missiles.

_Thirty seconds_

"SHUT UP!" Alex ordered as more missiles were fired at him, tearing through smoke, fire, and the black beam. He was getting closer, just a few miles more…

_Twenty seconds_

"Hellspawn if you keep telling the time I swe-AGH!" Alex screamed as some rockets collided with him and the Behemoth's sword like tail slammed him into the ground, pinning him down.

_Father, ten seconds_

"Advent Sword!" Alex yelled and sliced the tail in two, freeing him. He then flew into the air and charged at the Behemoth, as the monster charged up another beam.

_Four_

"**Destruction-"**

_Three_

"AHHHH!" Alex screamed as he charged at the Behemoth, the Advent Sword glowing gold.

_Two_

"**OF ALL-"**

_O-_

"……"

"……**."**

……

……

"Boom," Alex whispered as the Behemoth exploded in a black fire, after Alex had literally sliced it in half. Matt and the others ran over, seeing Alex still in his golden armor and in Matt's arms was the deceased Dragon…

The armored Alex walked over, ignoring the burning sensation he felt in his heart as he felt burn with pain. Supreme Zero placed his hand on Dragon's head and a gold light when into her, bringing back her life.

"A…Alex?"

"How was Heaven, gorgeous?"

"Good…God says he has a good spot for us to be together…"

Alex didn't say anything. With all this, Alex doubted he would go to Heaven, but with Dragon nearly being killed he decided to humor her with a nod. The gold Supreme Zero Armor shattered like glass and flew off back into the others Zero Transformers, and he looked at the burning remains of the Behemoth. The Advent Sword split, with Dragon's katana in her hands, fixed good as new and D's sword in Alex's hand.

_Did Poison and the others die with the Behemoth? _Alex asked Hellspawn

_I doubt it Father…_

_Something wrong?_

_I would say that, staying in the Omega Mode with D's sword for an hour is as long as you can go, Father. Anymore and you will die._

"That reminds me," Alex said and stabbed the black sword into the ground, letting it suddenly disappear, back to Hell.

"Alex… where have you been?" Dragon asked, as Matt dropped her gently.

"…You know that saying, through Hell and back? It's a lot harder than people say it is," Alex laughed, looking at his new Omega Belt.

**END**


	8. The DenO Soul of Alexander King

**The Den-O Soul of Alexander King**

There in only darkness. Footsteps can be heard and five figures are seen as a series of bright lights appear behind them, revealed to be simple spotlights. The five beings walk forward and five microphone stands appear.

The five beings are revealed to be the Zero Squad, made up of Peter, Matt, Angie, Dragon, and Alex. The light behind them shines as they grab a microphone stand, and they look at one another as the light turns off.

"Ready?" Dragon's whisper asked.

"Ready," the others replied and five spotlights appeared behind them, a Yellow one behind Peter, White behind Angie, Blue behind Matt, Red behind Dragon, and Purple behind Alex. As this happen a loud and dramatic beat began and each hero opened their mouth and began singing.

_Catch the wave of time_

_Head to the promised place right away_

_The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment_

**Everyone jumps into the air as the music speeds up**

_CILMAX JUMP!_

_Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?_

_Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?_

_Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?_

_Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?_

**Alex points at you and sings**

Alex:

_If you have a dream you wish could come true_

**Matt steps forward and sings into his mike, leaning down**

Matt:

_You've got to believe in the day you made that wish_

Everyone:

_Catch the wave!_

**Angie puts her hands over her and then opens them up**

Angie:

_When you think you're lost. I'm sure…_

**Peter gives thumbs up to you**

Peter:

_The strength of your feelings will guide you_

**Everyone reaches up and then make a fist and points it at you as they sing**

Everybody:

_The future you wish for is already in your hands_

_Beginnings are always so sudden_

_Bring fate with you on a time tripin ride_

**Dragon takes a battle stance and jumps kicks the air**

Dragon:

_Surpass the impossible_

**Alex places a hand on his heart**

Alex:

_Grab hold of it!_

Everybody:

_CLIMAX_

_Don't be afraid of change_

_You're just losing sight of your future self_

_Higher than anyone else_

_Let's jump into the sky_

**Everyone jumps into the air as more lights appear above them**

_CLIMAX JUMP!_

_Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?_

_Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?_

_Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?_

Alex:

_Hidden in everyone's heart_

**Alex turns his face away as he remembers his sins and mistakes, but Dragon hugs him**

Peter:

_There is a memory that one wants to redo_

**Dragon lets go of Alex and they point at you along with everyone else**

Everyone:

_Means nothing!_

Matt:

_If a new morning awaits you_

Dragon:

_Then write over the present there_

Everyone:

_Have just a bit of courage in your mind_

_A journey is always inevitable_

_So you might as well jump around in a time tripin ride_

**Matt gives thumbs up to you**

Matt:

_Seek it out_

**Peter aims his fist at you and smiles**

Peter:

_It belongs just to you_

Everyone:

_CLIMAX_

_All your memories of yesterday_

_A day where you will need to part will surely come _

**Dragon and Angie point at you and smile**

Dragon:

_So that you will be proud of it_

Angie:

_Go further_

Everyone:

_CLIMAX JUMP!_

**Alex is suddenly all alone, but the others voices can be heard. Memories of his life flash around Alex like floating TV screens. **

Matt:

_Make your heart stronger _

_The words important to you_

_Collect irreplaceable memories _

**A beautiful butterfly flies by and lands on Alex's hands as he smiles sadly, seeing his memories.**

Peter:

_A little more, just a bit more left_

Angie:

_The unreachable starry night_

Everyone:

_If you give up, that's your last stop_

**The butterfly flies off and Alex miles and points at you as a purple light surround him and he suddenly break dances to the music while raps with a hip hop tune. **

Alex:

_Y to the E to the A to the H_

_Alex appears everybody say!_

_It raises tension_

_Zero Squad session_

_Getting cocky! Let's go Bang Bang_

_Till we reach the time you wish dash! _

_Regret is boring _

_Mind if I forget you? Climax Jump!_

**Alex jumps into the air as the rest of the Zero Squad appears and the other lights appear behind each of them**

Everyone:

_Beginnings are always so sudden_

_Bring fate with you on a time tripin ride_

Dragon:

_Surpass the impossible_

Alex:

_Grab it!_

Everyone:

_Climax!_

_Don't be afraid of change!_

**They each place a hand on their hearts and point at you**

_You're just losing sight of your future self_

Peter:

_Higher than anyone else_

Matt:

_Higher than yesterday_

**Everyone jump into the air and scream out…**

Everyone:

_Climax Jump!_

_

* * *

_

There are heroes and there are villains and sometimes, these heroes meet, through time and space and work together to face dark threats that they could not beat alone.

Zero Squad: An elite team of heroes who use fantastic armor to become heroes. They fight within the Zero Robot, a giant Robot with amazing power. Led by Dragon and Alexander King, they are a new kind of hero.

Team Den-Liner: The detective train of time, Den-Liner. A detective agency who's mission is to stop evil Imagins, being from the future, from causing havoc in the world. They don't need papers or badges; there is only one thing they cannot arrest. That is God. Unofficially led by Ryotaro Nogami, they are Team Den-Liner!

"Ehhh?! Ryotaro is the leader?" a voice from the audience yelled.

"Momo, shut up!" Dragon ordered. "The movie is starting!"

"Hey! Don't order me around, brat!"

"Guys, calm down!" a voice pleaded.

"Sigh…I knew this was a bad idea," Matt sighed as Dragon began yelling along with Momo.

"Please, family. Set your minds at ease," a new voice advised.

**DIRECTED BY BLADE100 WITH HELP FROM DRAGONQUEENC. **

**CLIMAX ZERO**

"Climax Zero?! Dear god that's horrible title!" Peter yelled. "Wait is this one of those stories within a story?"

"Looks like it," a voice answered.

"Hey, Ura stop eating all my popcorn!" Matt ordered.

"What? I did no such thing, Matt!"

"Hey, someone wake up Kin or he's going to miss the whole movie!" Alex yelled.

"Guys stop shouting!" Dragon and another voice yelled as loud punches echoed through the movie theater. More yelling came though as the Zero Squad and Team Den-Liner yelled, shouted, and fought.

* * *

It was a calm day for the Zero Squad.

"We have a robbery in Sector 7!" Gibson yelled.

Nevermind.

"A robbery? You think people would be smarter," Alex laughed.

* * *

"There they are," Matt said, seeing the van drive down the road. "…Why are there no police cars chasing it!?"

"People think we can handle it I guess," Dragon shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Guys…" Peter began.

"But still, you would expect someone to be atleast trying to slow it down!"

"Guys."

"Calm down, Matt. Let's just go take of this and go home," Angie said.

"Guys."

"I bet he's just upset about a certain purple A.I!" Alex laughed.

"What does that mean!?" Matt growled, grabbing Alex's collar.

"That you're a lonely nerd?"

"…I hate you," Matt sighed, letting go of Alex.

"GUYS!"

"What!?"

"Train."

"What!?!" the Zero Squad screamed, seeing a train past them, with a railroad appearing under it and disappearing behind it. It zoomed past them and out of it came a man on a motorcycle, which landed on the ground and speeded after the car. After the train flew into the air, making a railroad appear under it as disappeared in a white light.

"…Dragon?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Was that normal?"

"Not even for our standards."

"Ore…SANJO!" the man yelled, throwing off his helmet to reveal black spiked hair and a patch of red hair in it. He pulled out a shotgun and fired it, blasting the cars wheels, making it crash.

"Who is that!?" Angie asked.

"Dunno, let's go investigate!" Dragon said, running over with the others. Suddenly the train reappeared and six figures came out, making a collision with them, making a pile on the ground, and hitting the man and knocking out a red figure, which Dragon crashed into.

"What did we hit?" Peter groaned. He then looked at what he was laying on and jumped up. "DEMON!" he screamed, pointing at the yellow humanoid creature.

"Huh?" the…thing asked, looking at Peter. The others were facing a similar situation, but with different colors and bodies, but they each shared the strange semi-human form.

Dragon looked at the red and maroon colored Oni-like one with two red horns pointing up, black eyes, black spikes on his shoulders, silver teeth and jaws, and black marks running along his red body.

"Hey! Get off of me!" he ordered, pushing her off. "Watch you're going next time brat!" the angered…thing ordered.

"BRAT!?" Dragon growled back, glaring at him.

Matt had ran into a tall blue and dark blue figure, with three tiny blue horns on his head, and black lines going down his boy resembling turtle shell shapes on his armor like skin. There were silver hexagons on the blue guy's head, shoulders, and orange eyes.

"No need to be so angry, Sempai. They're just kids," he said.

"Who are you calling kids?" Matt asked.

Alex had run into an all purple guy, who seemed to be wearing a purple trenchcoat. He was noticeably shorter than the others, had red eyes, two long, yet thin, horns coming out of his head and yellow lines at the collar. He had white powdery gloves, headphones on his head, little silver piercings on his clothes, with his trenchcoat reading the ground.

"Get off!" the purple thing said with a high pitched, young voice you would expect from a child.

"I'm not that heavy," Alex said, as he got off him.

With Peter, he looked as the largest of the four strange monsters got up. He had a single black and yellow horn on his head, connected to a black mask with a V on it, representing his eyes. He had two small axes on either shoulder, a black and yellow jacket with white fur and more white fur on his hands and shoulders, giving a sort of big Bear feel. He had black marks on his legs and yellow symbols on his chest.

"Who are you!?" he asked.

"Uh…Someone who doesn't want to die?"

"What are you guys doing?!" a little girl asked. She couldn't have been older than ten and with her was a young man with long black hair that reached his shoulders and a concerned face. Both boy and girl looked like they were Asian, much like Alex.

"Hey, these kids ran into us!" the red guy said.

"What do you mean kids?" Dragon growled. "We're the Zero Squad!"

"Except we're missing one of our members, but that's beside the point," Alex said, thinking of Chiro who was working on Shuggazoom right now with the rest of the Hyper Force.

"Never heard of you," red guy replied.

"Momo," the boy man begged. "I am deeply sorry for the intrusion. My name is Ryotaro Nogami; did you say you were the Zero Squad?"

"Yep, that's us," Dragon said.

"Aren't we supposed to keep our identities secret?" Peter asked.

"Let's not ruin the moment," Alex answered.

"WHAT MOMENT?!"

"You know them, Ryotaro?" the red one, Momo asked.

"I read about them in the newspapers back home! They are great heroes," Ryotaro smiled, shaking Dragon's hand.

"Guys," Matt yelled. "Burglars?" he sighed, pointing at the four burglars got out of the car and ran away. Suddenly four piles of sand came out of the ground and began growing, becoming humanoid and getting colors. "That's a new one. Zeta?"

A purple light came out of Matt's Zero Transformer and Zeta looked at the four monsters, which looked like Momo and the other's distant cousins. She stood next to Matt, and then looked at our heroes.

"Scans are showing similarities between the four monsters and Momo and the others."

"Imagin!" the yellow one yelled.

"…So I'm Angie, and you are?" Angie smiled, looking at the yellow guy.

"Introduce yourselves while fighting!" Dragon ordered as the four…Imagin appeared.

"Bat."

"Wolf."

"Owl."

"Pink Rabbit."

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Zero Squad cackled, hearing the last name.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" Pink Rabbit asked, hoping over to them, white and pink fur bouncing.

"We told you it was a lame name," Bat sighed.

"Shut up!" Pink Rabbit yelled. "Look can we just kill them!?"

"Ready?" Dragon asked, holding up her Zero Transformer.

"READY!" the others yelled. "Let's GO ZERO!" they yelled and in a burst of light our heroes appeared in their Zero Forms.

"Kill them all!" Wolf yelled, pulling out a sword and charging at our heroes with the other evil Imagin.

"Zero Squad ATTACK!"

"Police Den-Liner into battle!" Momo yelled striking a pose and everyone quickly gave a quick salute before charging into battle. Momo then turned into a ghost-like form and jumped into Ryotaro and the man's hair became spiky with a red patch of it on the front.

"Henshin," Ryotaro yelled, but his voice was deeper, like Momo's. He pulled out a metal belt, which slightly resembled Alex's Omega Belt and then a weird card thing.

He moved it over the belt after pressing a red button and a computer voice said, **SWORD FORM**.Suddenly black and white armor appeared on Ryotaro's body, and then red armor appeared over that.

"Ore…SANJOU!" Ryotaro yelled, taking out three strange metal thing and threw them each in the air. With red lightning the three parts became one blue sword, with a red blade, and fell in his hand.

And so the battle began.

"Final Raid!" Peter yelled, jump kicking Bat who was flying in the air. Bat crashed down onto Matt as Wolf and Dragon fought in a sword fight.

"GO GO GO GO!" Ryotaro yelled with Momo's voice and attacked Wolf with his sword. The other Imagin helped our other heroes as the little girl stood back.

"AHHHH!" the purple…Imagin guy yelled as he was tackled by Owl and flew into Alex. Literally. I mean the purple guy turned into a ghost and flew into Alex.

"Guys…I feel…funky."

"Alex?" Dragon yelled as Zero Two's armor glow purple and suddenly turned into a blinding purple light. "ALEX!"

"Eh? This doesn't feel right," a voice stated, as the light died out, a new armored being stood, with black, silver, and purple armor, aiming a gun at the Imagin.

"A-Alex?" Dragon asked.

"I'm Ryutaros! Do you guys mind if I beat you up?" he asked. "I can't hear you!"

"Kill him!" Wolf ordered as he kicked Dragon back, only for Ryotaro to attack him with his sword. "ARGGGHHH!"

"Hissatsu Attack…Part 2!" he yelled and got out another strange metal pass thing and flashed it over his belt.

**FULL CHARGE.**

A red beam came out of his belt and into his sword, making it glow. The blade then shot off the sword, connected by a red rope of lightning, and using it as a long-range weapon, attacked and killed the Wolf Imagin.

"Dragon Sword Strike!" Dragon yelled and sliced apart Bat Imagin, who was flying at her. "Huh? Sand?" she whispered, seeing him bleed out sand and then turn into a pile of it, seemingly dead.

"So-HIYA- who are you guys?" Angie asked, ducking under one of Owl's explosive feathers.

"My name is Urataros," the blue turtle looking Imagin greeted, putting a hand on Angie's shoulder and holding his long blue rod called the, Uratarod, in the other, which had a hexagonal blade at each end. "Won't you let me reel you in?" he flirted, petting Angie's cheek.

"Uhhhh…" the girl whispered as Urataros flirted with her.

"Kintaros," the other Imagin greeted the one that was yellow and biggest. He cracked his neck with one hand and held his large battle ax, Kintaros Ax, in the other, blocking Pink Rabbit's fist and kicking him back. "My strength has made you cry! Wipe your tears off," he ordered, punching Pink Rabbit and sending him into a car and reducing him to sand.

"These guys got issues," Peter whispered to Angie.

"You do know we can hear you, right?" Urataros asked.

"…Also they eavesdrop…"

"So what were those things?" Dante asked as he and Gibson ran over to the battle.

"Imagin. Beings who commit crimes throughout time. We are Team Den-Liner, and we devote ourselves to defeating them!" Urataros explained, seeing Alex aim his gun at Owl Imagin.

"Wild Shot!" he yelled with Ryutaros' voice and a purple orb shot out of his gun and blasted the Owl right out the sky and reducing him to sand. "Yatta!" Alex cheered, jumping up and down, before glowing purple and having the purple Imagin, Ryutaros fall out of Alex's body, returning the boy to normal. "What the hell!?"

"Everyone, please calm down," Ryotaro begged, as Momotaros (the red monster) jumped out of his body. "Let's calm down and talk this out calmly, okay?"

"What do you think you're doing, bargaining on our investigation like that?" Momo asked.

"Hey if we didn't help you, you might not have been able to beat them!" Dragon growled. "And what investigation?"

"Just back off brat!"

"Watch it freak!"

"What did you call me, kid!?"

"What did you call **me**, jerk?!"

"…Wow…they are a lot alike," Alex laughed, and the rest of the Zero Squad nodded to that statement.

"What did you say!?" the two asked, then glared at each other. "Shut up!"

"Please, stop both of you!" Ryotaro begged. "Here, um…"

"Dragon. My name's Dragon. That's my boyfriend Alex."

"What's up?"

"His best friend Peter."

"Yo."

"My best friend, Matt."

"Hey."

"Our friend Angie."

"Hello!"

"Dante and Gibson."

"Hiya!" Dante the puppy smiled.

"Greetings," Gibson replied.

"And finally Zeta, the A.I."

"…" Zeta nodded slightly.

"My name is Hana," the little girl from earlier bowed. "We've been looking for an Organization of Imagins lately, and we think these four are working with them. Here we some photos of them. Do you know them?"

"Brad!" Dragon growled.

"Apoc," Angie sighed.

"Poison and Maya…" Alex groaned. "Yeah, we know them. Look, you don't know what those four are capable of. Let us help you."

"We don't need a bunch of help from kids!" Momotaros yelled, but was suddenly punched by Hana in the gut, making him fall to the ground in pain. "Ow…"

"…No…SHE'S like Dragon," Alex laughed.

"What was that?" Dragon asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

"This is the Organization that will rule the world?" Apoc laughed. "They're all a bunch of Imagins and humans. How is this little gang supposed to beat the Zero Squad and this…what were their names?"

"Team Den-Liner," a voice answered from across the table.

"And your name is?" Poison asked as Maya massaged his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"I am Negataros, future ruler of the world," the Imagin smiled standing up. His body was almost a perfect copy of Momotaros, but his skin was black and red tribal marks went down his body.

"Many villains say that. None have proven they can though," Brad laughed.

"If you don't want to join, get out," a voice ordered. The four villains turned to see a long brown haired man, with an Imagin by his side.

The man had black eyes and wore a black tuxedo and his Imagin friend had a black and green cloak, yellow mask, and green eyes. The Imagin had metal arms, with fingers that almost seemed like they were about to shoot a bullet out and had a silver headband on his head.

"We're strong enough to beat both Team Den-Liner and the Zero Squad."

"And who are you?" Brad asked.

"Yuto Sakurai, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Zeronos. This is Deneb, my partner."

"Watch your mouth, my Master is all-powerful," Maya growled.

"Thank you, Maya," Poison smiled, then looked at Deneb and Yuto as a waitress gave them some food.

"What is this? Who made it?" Deneb asked, taking the fried rice and inspecting it.

"It's not poisoned," she replied.

"I'll be the judge of that!" he shot back and took a spoon and put some of the rice into his mouth. "AGHH!" he screamed, making almost everyone jump. "…You should put less salt in this," Deneb commented.

"DENEB!" Yuto yelled, stomping on his foot and making the Imagin scream in pain and fall over.

"…You do need our help," Brad laughed.

* * *

"Why did I get stuck with you?" Dragon sighed.

"Don't think I'm happy either, brat," Momotaros growled.

"How long are they going to be arguing?" Ryutaros asked, walking with Alex as the two argued.

"Beats me. Any idea on how we're going to find this Evil Organization?"

"Hmm…Look!" the purple Imagin yelled, seeing a group of shady men walk by. "Found them!"

"What makes you say that?" Dragon asked.

"They look suspicious!"

"Ryu, that's not enough for us to arrest th-" Dragon was suddenly cut off as Ryutaros suddenly turned into his ghost like form and flew into Alex, possessing him. "HEY!"

"I'll take care of it!" Alex smiled as his eyes turned purple, and a bit of his hair did the same. He then put both hands in his pockets and skipped over to the group, moving with a dance like fashion. "Hey!" the possessed hero yelled, jumping in their way and spinning around to face them. "You guys are part of the Evil Organization, right?"

"What?" one of them asked.

"You must be. You have the faces for it!" Alex replied in a matter-of -fact tone. He then raised his hand in the air and snapped it loudly; making the sound echo as six guys suddenly danced over, break dancing and somersaulting to surrounded the group.

They danced their way over and pointed at the group as Alex did the same. "Do you mind if I arrest you guys?"

"How dare you accus-"

POW!

Alex smiled as he punched the man aside, and the group he was arresting yelled and charged at the dancers and him. With a few quick dance moves though, the group was beaten by one Imagin possessed Alex, and his group of break dancers.

"RUN!" one yelled, as they were chased by Alex and the others.

"ALEX! What just happened?" Dragon asked.

"Ryutaros can control some people whenever he snaps his fingers!" Momotaros explained. "Come on, we have to stop them!"

"Yeah! Yatta!" Alex laughed, taking out some handcuffs and throwing them to his friends as he and the others began arresting the people.

"You're nuts!"

"I just want to arrest you!" he replied, smiling as he cuffed the man and his group of dancers did the same. "This awesome, come on guys, let's go arrest more people!"

* * *

"Wow this train is amazing," Matt said, looking through the interior

"Thank you, Matt," a girl named Naomi smiled. Naomi was the worker in Den-Liner, and usually made food and drinks for everyone. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'm good thanks. Hey, Zeta? Do you have anything on radar yet?"

"No, Mathanial, but I will increase my work effort," Zeta replied, her emotionless voice somewhat softer whenever talking to Matt.

"…Hmm…." Kintaros thought, and suddenly placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt…"

"Huh?"

"You're forbidden love has made me cry," Kintaros said, patting his back.

"Forbidden WHAT!?" he yelled.

"Well it is quite obvious that she likes you," Urataros explained. "She does whatever it takes to please you, so matter the cost."

"Who!?"

"Zeta," the two answered.

"Ze-? NO! Look, guys, she's a computer A.I! There's no way she could love me!" the Knight yelled a bit too loudly. Zeta heard his words and her hologram like form walked away from him, with her back to him to go inspect the wall...in other words she was hurt.

"Well that's no good. You hurt her feelings!" Urataros sighed. "Here, I'll fix it!" the blue Imagin smiled, jumping into Matt and possessing him.

"Oh Zeta?" Matt asked as he put on a pair of black trimmed glasses over his blue eyes and flicked his partly blue hair aside.

"Yes, Mathanial?" Zeta asked, turning to him and finding him inches from her. "Mathanial, I believe you are invading what is locally known as my personal space," Zeta whispered, obviously surprised by his sudden closeness to her.

Matt just smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and stopped it just grazed her waist, as though he was really holding her in his arm. "Zeta, won't you let me reel you in?" Urataros' voice asked from within Matt.

"Mathanial?" Zeta whispered as Matt's lips neared her own.

"Won't you let me…kiss your lips?"

* * *

"So Ryotaro, what's it like being possessed by the Imagin?" Angie asked as she, Hana, and Ryotaro walked to the top of a large hill to help with the investigation.

"It's…odd. It's like being you, and you know you're you, but you also know you're not you. You're someone else. Does that make sense?"

"Nope," Angie and Hana replied.

"I would have to say it's like being in a dre-OW!" Ryotaro yelled as a tricycle bumped into his leg.

"Sorry, mister," the little girl said, rather cutely.

"It's okay," Ryotaro grunted, holding his foot where the tricycle hit him and standing on one leg. He suddenly tripped though, and fell down the side of the hill and crashing on the ground below. "I'm okay!"

"He's very unlucky," Hana explained as Ryotaro got up, only to be hit in the head with a baseball.

"Sorry mister," two boys said, grabbing their ball and running off.

"It's okay, I'm fine! You have a nice day you tw- AH!" Kamen Rider Den-O, aka Ryotaro yelled as a tennis ball hit his head.

"Sorry," two girls said, grabbing the ball and running off.

"It' okay, I'm fine! You have a ni-AH!"

"Sorry," two football players said, taking their football, which just collided with a certain someone's head, and walked off.

"It's okay, I'm fine! Yo-AH!"

"Sorry," two hockey players said, taking their hockey puck and leaving with it.

"It's okay, I'm f-AH"

"Sorry," two soccer players said, leaving with their soccer ball.

"It's o-AH!"

"Sorry," two volleyball players said, taking their volleyball and leaving with it.

"…Everything, but the kitchen sink, huh?" Angie asked.

Hana nodded her head as Angie and she began walking down to Ryotaro who had just gotten up from being smacked in the head by a hacky sack, when a voice was heard.

"Do not move!" an Imagin ordered. This one was like a cross between a robot and a mole, and had various weapons at the ready with its claw hands. "I am Mole Imagin, and you three are coming with us!"

"Us? Ryotaro!" Hana yelled, seeing a Chameleon and Crab Imagin grab him, stopping him from turning into his Kamen Rider form.

"You're out numbered!" Crow Imagin yelled, followed by a strange laughter coming out of his beak.

"Give it up," Rhino Imagin ordered. "OR don't and meet my mace!" he yelled.

"Six against one…I'm going to need back up…" Angie whispered. "Let's GO ZERO!" she yelled and transformed into her Zero Form. "Zero Three White! The Bladed Angel! Hana, get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Angie yelled, pulling out two swords and slashing Rhino and dodging Mole Imagin. "RUN!"

"Kill her!" Mole ordered as Crow tackled her into the air.

"Nice try, but I can fly two!" Angie yelled, kicking him off of her and made her white angelic wing appear.

She then put her swords together, making a metal bow and fired an energy arrow at Crow. The Imagin dodged it though, and fired feathers at Angie, which blocked the arrow.

"DIE!" he yelled, throwing more feathers at her, which exploded around Angie.

"Guardian Angel!" Angie countered, making a golden energy shield appear around her. She then charged at Crow and collided herself with his body, making him lose control of his flight. "Heaven's Reign!" she declared, firing a blast of holy energy at Crow, destroying him.

"Think fast!" Rhino yelled.

"What?" Angie asked as a ball and chain wrapped around her foot. She was suddenly pulled down and crashed onto the ground.

Before anything could be done, Mole jumped on her and began clawing at her with his metal claws. The combine attacks ended up knocking the Angel out, and the two smiled.

"Advent…to the top."

"Huh?" the two wondered, only to get a fist in either face, making them fall to the ground.

"Huh?" Angie groaned, quickly waking up from the attack. The loud yells of fighting had stirred her awake and she was a white Imagin stare at her with blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Prince Sieg, Prince of All Imagin, princess."

**END**

There's more to come folks! This is just one adventure with Team Den-Liner! I have more planned out, and a brand new segment called....

**ASK PETER AND ALEX!**

It's simple. Send me any sort of question, random or otherwise to me through your review, and I'll have the characters answer to the best of their comedic abilities! R n R! Bye!


	9. The Thanksgiving of Team DenLiner

**The Thanksgiving of Team Den-Liner**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT LAST CHAPTER, (Insert title), HAS BEEN DELEATED DUE TO OVER-AWESOMENESS. I APOLOGIZE.**

"Thanksgiving? Never heard of it!" Momo yelled, relaxing in his chair.

"Momo, get out of my seat," Dragon ordered, kicking him off the chair. After defeating their enemies, the Zero Squad and Team Den-Liner decided to stick together, and by stick together, I mean the Zero Squad was using the train, Den-Liner, as their base until the Zero Robot was rebuilt.

"What was that for, brat!?" Momo growled, jumping up from the ground.

"Wait, so none of you know what Thanksgiving is?" Alex asked, and saw Team Den-Liner shake their heads. "…That must be one hell of a rock you've been under."

"They're from Asia, they don't celebrate Thanksgiving there," Matt explained.

"Basically it's a holiday where EVERYONE eats a lot and we all suffer for it!" Peter explained.

"Not even close," Alex replied. "It's all about being thankful."

"Alex…That's a very mature thing to say," Gibson applauded. "Very go-"

"I'm thankful that a symbiotic shapeshifting demon lies within my guts and can give me bloody and horrifying powers."

"…Nevermind."

"Why don't we give you guys a Thanksgiving meal? A party, to celebrate the teamwork we have together," Dragon smiled.

"Thank you Dragon, that would be very nice," Ryotaro smiled, bowing his head. "We'll help in anyway!"

"Says who!?" Momo yelled, but Kintaros, Urataros, and Ryutaros pulled him down.

"Your kindness has made me cry," Kin bowed.

"You're so kind, Dragon," Urataros winked…only to be tackled to the ground by Alex.

"MINE!"

"Yay! Fight!" Ryutaro giggled, clapping his hands.

"Alex! Urataros!" Hana yelled, punching them both, and for a little girl she had one HELL OF A PUNCH!

* * *

"Okay, so you and me are going to make the turkey," Alex said. "Ready?"

"Sure," Peter nodded. HE then put his hand on the counter and reached for a bowl when Alex pulled out a knife suddenly and stabbed Peter's hand to the counter. "AGGGGHHHHH!!!!WHY?!?!?!"

"Oh dude…so many reasons going through my mind right now…Uhhhh…Because I can? I thought with all the screaming and blood it would be easy to find the knife? I wanted to see how sharp it was? I thought it be funny? It was fun? Take your pick."

"And they're best friends?" Urataros asked.

"Yep," Matt sighed.

* * *

"Okay, Dragon says we have to mash the potatoes, ready?" Alex asked.

"…Sure," Peter replied, holding his healed hand.

"Okay, fi-"

"HA!" Peter yelled, slamming the hammer at the back of Alex's head. "HOOHA!"

"PETER! If you hurt my Awexcat, I will kill you!" Dragon screamed.

"…Crap."

* * *

"Wait…where are we supposed to get a turkey?" Alex asked.

"I dunno…Turkeys are us?" Peter asked.

"Hmmm…."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice cackled.

"Huh?" the two heroes…okay, the two guys wondered, seeing a large turkey like being appear.

"I am Turkey Imagin, and I-HEY! You're those punks' kids who attacked my Master!"

"Huh?" Alex asked. "Who? That Negataros guy?"

"Yes! My Master and-"

"Hey…TURKEY Imagin!" Peter smiled.

"Yes! Turkey! The most evil of fowl! And-why are you looking at me like that?"

"GRAB HIM!"

* * *

"Okay, we need to a place to throw the party," Angie said. "But where?"

"There is Milk Dipper," Kintaros stated.

"Which is?" Matt asked.

"The café, Ryotaro's sister, Airi Nogami owns."

"Huh? Onee-chan?" Ryutaros asked, making him jump.

"What's with him?" Dragon asked.

"Let's just say…things are…awkward around those two at the moment," Urataros explained. "Nothing serious, I assure you."

"Well okay then, as soon as Alex and Peter come back we can-"

"We got the turkey!" a couple of voices yelled as Alex and Peter walked in with a huge plate of turkey.

"Alright!" Angie smiled.

"Naomi, can you take us to the Milk Dipper please?" Ryotaro asked.

"Sure!" she smiled and suddenly the train took a sharp turn and everyone fall in a pile…Alex was on the bottom.

"THIS SUCKS!"

* * *

"Ryotaro! Police Den-Liner!" a woman greeted. She had long black hair, and was wearing a dress and apron. She walked over and greeted our heroes and then noticed the Zero Squad. "Are these your friends, Ryotaro? The…"

"Zero Squad. Yeah, that's us," Dragon smiled. "And you must be Airi Nogami, Ryotaro's sister, right?"

**THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**………****...**

**………****...**

**………****...**

**………****...**

**………****...**

**………****...**

As the two teams walked in, they saw a familiar pair.

"Yuuto!" Hana greeted.

"Deneb!" Ryotaro greeted.

"Huh? How did you see through my disguise?" Deneb asked.

"What disguise?" Peter asked, and the black and green Imagin pointed at a button on his cloak that said, I AM A HUMAN. "Ah…"

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuuto asked.

"Thanksgiving!" Ryutaros smiled. "Um…you don't mind, do you Onee-chan?"

"What's an Onee-chan?" Peter asked.

"Japanese title, I think," Alex answered.

"Of course not! I remember reading about that holiday in a book once!" Airi smiled. "I'll go prepare the food."

"Don't worry! We got it!" Matt smiled and Momotaros walked in, holding all the plates.

"Why do I have to carry them!?"

* * *

"Alright! Let's eat!" Alex and Peter cheered.

"Wait, tradition states we have to say grace first," Gibson explained. "Our F-"

"I'll do it!" Alex smiled. He then picked up his fork and pointed it up. "Okay God, thanks for everything. Thanks for our friends from Asia, coming here, thanks our superpowers, and thanks for…anything else I need to thank. Give us love, joy, happiness, and all that good stuff forever more, and help us. Also I'm sorry for…those magazines you might have found under my bed. Alright? We cool? Cool!" the King boy smiled. He then looked at his friends and smiled. "I like God, he's cool. Got a nice kid two."

"…You're an idiot," Peter commented.

"Oh and thank you Buddha! For our friends from Asia!" Alex added, looking at Team Den-Liner. "AMEN! Let's eat!"

"Wait, how about a photo to remember this moment?" Sieg asked. "Family, prepare a camera!"

"WE ARE NOT FAMILY!" Momotaros yelled.

"I got it," Matt sighed, taking out a camera and tripod. "One, two, three. CHEESE!"

"ALEX!" everyone yelled, seeing him sneak a piece of pie into his mouth on the photo.

"Isn't this how last Thanksgiving went?" Alex asked.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM TEAM DEN-LINER AND BLADE100**


	10. The Climax of Alexander King

**The Climax of Alexander King**

"Where is he?" Dragon asked.

"Look!" Momo yelled, pointing to the Ryutaros Alex as he and his break dancing team continued to arrest people who looked odd.

"Whoo!" R-Alex yelled dancing around as his team arrested another man. "This is great!" he yelled, before suddenly a blast of fire shot him back.

"ALEX!" Dragon screamed, running to him. Before she could though, seaweed like tendril grabbed her arm and she was tossed into a tree.

"Brat!" Momo yelled, before a saber slashed across his back and he was kicked to the ground.

"Scorpion," the saber wielding Imagin introduced.

"Crust," the one with seaweed tendrils said.

"Chameleon," the last one greeted, holding a whip and fire escaped from his green lips.

"Mole," an army of Imagins greeted, each of them looking the same with blue skin, a metal helmet, black vest, and bladed fingers.

"Mole brothers!" Momo yelled. "I thought we beat them all!"

"Mole brothers?" Dragon asked as the army of Imagin neared.

R-Alex growled and stood up and moved his neck and arms, warming up. He took a few steps towards them, and held up his Zero Transformer. "Henshin," he said, and instead of a red light, he was absorbed in a purple one and turned into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. "Do you guys mind if I beat you up? I can't hear you!" he yelled, forming a gun and shooting at the Imagins.

"Let's GO ZERO!" Dragon yelled, pulling out her katana and transforming.

"Hey! Wait up!" Momo ordered, pulling out his sword. They charged forward, battling the storm of enemies.

* * *

"Where do you get off!?" the people who Ryutaros Alex arrested, yelled as they shouted at U-Matt and the others.

"Ryutaros really went overboard with arresting people!" the Urataros possessed Matt yelled as the people continued yelling.

"Get off!" Kintaros ordered trying to nap as the people crowded him.

"AHHHH!" Peter yelled, running from a large crowd.

"Please, everyone be quiet!" a loud, monotone voice ordered. Everyone turned to see a middle aged man in a suit, standing on a desk before them.

"Who is that?" Peter asked.

"The Owner of Den-Liner, and Chief Inspector of Police Den-Liner," Naomi answered as she fought back the people with a food tray, hitting them on the head.

Everyone watched as The Owner made a few hand motions and spun around, as he pulled a strange piece of metal. He then pulled out another and spun them around in his hands, and linked them together. He then linked another part, and pulled out the last piece of metal and threw the first on, and it spun around like a boomerang above everyone's head. When it came back he linked it with the last piece, making a gun like Kamen Rider Den-O's Gun Form.

He then fired out dozens of little flags, which landed on everyone's face except for Kin, U-Matt, Naomi, Dante, and Gibson. Suddenly everyone who got hit fainted, falling to the ground.

"That was amazing!" Naomi clapped.

"Most impressive, now where were we, Zeta?" U-Matt smiled, walking back to Zeta.

"Due to current information given, I know that you currently possess my Master, Urataros. Please leave him, now," Zeta's emotionless ordered.

"Sigh, very well," Urataros answered, jumping out of Matt's body.

"…NEVER AGAIN!" Matt screamed, blushing red from anger and embarrassment, and maybe even something more.

* * *

"Are you okay, Princess?" Sieg asked, helping Angie up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…Um…Did you call me Princess?" Angie asked, and saw the sand on the ground, meaning Sig had defeated the evil Imagin.

"But of course, one as beautiful as yourself deserves such a title," the white Imagin bowed.

"Sieg!" Hana greeted as she and Ryotaro ran over. "Thank you for saving Angie," she thanked bowing her head and Ryotaro did the same. "Are you okay, Angie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you."

"Ah, Princess Hana! Even your smallest form is beautiful!" Sieg bowed.

"Smallest form?" Angie asked.

"It's a long story," Ryotaro answered.

* * *

"Whoo!" R-Alex screamed, shooting his gun at a Mole Imagin.

"Does he ever stop?" Dragon asked, slicing another Mole Imagin.

"I wish!" Momotaros yelled, stabbing and destroying another Mole Imagin. All of a sudden green tendrils grabbed his arms and legs and threw him into a tree and then into another tree.

"Momo!" Dragon yelled. She charged at the Crust Imagin and jumped into the air. "Dragon Kick!" she yelled, and was absorbed into a flame and shot down at the Imagin, connecting her foot with his face and reducing him to sand.

_Never knew she could do that, _Alex said from within his body. _And would you get out! _Alex ordered, forcing Ryutaros out of his body. As soon as Ryutaros left, Alex's armor returned to its red Zero Squad form

"You okay?" Dragon asked Momo.

"Y- Look out!" Momo ordered, and slashed his sword at the Scorpion Imagin, and destroyed the monster. "My Hissatsu Attack, Momotaros Version," he declared as he stood over the sad that was once an Imagin.

"Gigaton Kick!" Alex screamed, jumping into the air and slamming his foot against the Chameleon Imagin, destroying him quickly. "I thought that was fun, anyone else?" Alex smiled.

* * *

"Mathanial."

"Yeah, Zeta?" Matt asked.

"I believe I have found information on the Evil Organization, but I am unsure."

"What have ya got?"

"Letters and E-mails with the phrase, 'would you like to join an Evil Organization?' After that there is an address and phone number…"

"…Seriously?"

"That sounds like something Imagins would do," Naomi stated.

"Alright, call Dragon, Angie, and the others and give them the address to investigate, but tell them to be careful."

* * *

"Angie!" Dragon called. "Over here!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" she greeted as she, Sieg, Ryotaro, and Hana walked over to Momotaros, Dragon, Alex, and Ryutaros.

"Who's he?" Alex asked, pointing at Sieg.

"What's that bird freak doing here?" Momotaros asked.

"Ah, my family, how are you?" Sieg greeted.

"Who are you calling family!?"

"Both of you be quiet, this is a recon mission!" Dragon ordered.

"Kinda hard to be stealthy with a few monsters with us," Alex whispered.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Ryutaros shouted. "I'll posses Alex, Momo posses Dragon, and Sieg posses Angie!"

"…That plan is stupid in eight different ways!" Dragon yelled.

"No, I think he's right. You'll different so those other bad guys-"

"Poison, Apoc, Brad, and Maya," Angie corrected.

"Won't recognize you," Ryotaro finished. "I'll come along as well, just in case, okay?"

"Right, Hana, stay here, guys…get in," Dragon sighed as Momotaros jumped into her body. Her hair spiked up a bit, and a bit of it turned red, as did her eyes.

"This feels so wrong!" M-Dragon shuddered, speaking in unison of the two.

""Ready, Princess?"

"Sure, get in Sieg," Angie nodded as Sieg possessed her. Her hair suddenly had white stripes in it, and her eyes turned the same color. A white feathery boa was wrapped around her neck, and no not the snake, it was a scarf.

"Shall we begin?" S-Angie asked, speaking in unison of the girl's voice and the Imagin's.

Ryutaros had already possessed Alex and the break dancer smiled. "Let's rock!" he smiled, slapping on his brown hat.

* * *

"I feel stupid," R-Alex whispered.

"Shut up, brat," M-Dragon ordered.

"Neither a Prince nor a Princess should dress like this," Sieg stated.

Each of the three kids was dressed as janitors, and the Imagins possessing them were less then happy.

_Shut up, I hear something! _Dragon said.

"So we agree. Our first attack will be on the White House, yes?" Negataros asked.

"Agreed," a chorus of voices answered.

"Huh? Hey, he looks like me!" Momo realized, spying on a meeting with Negataros, Yuuto, Poison, Deneb, and the rest.

"Shush!" the others ordered.

"Hey! What are you three doing?" Brad asked.

"Busted," R-Alex whispered as the three tried running away, but Brad caught up with them.

"Freeze…you three look familiar…"

"Hey!" Yuuto yelled. "Quit causing such a ruckus. It's annoying."

"Back off, Yuuto."

"Watch your next words!" Deneb ordered, jumping up, ready to fight.

"The only reason I haven't destroyed you yet, is it would be stressful for me to deal with Negataros after," Brad growled.

"Quiet!" Negataros ordered. "I will not have unneeded quarreling in my Evil Organization. Either you stop, or I'll destroy you both," he warned, before looking at Angie and the others. "Get out of here."

"Yes, right!" R-Alex said, and helped his friends up before running out.

* * *

"There's no way Yuuto would work for an Imagin!" Hana yelled.

"What's with her?" Peter asked.

"Hana is from the future, where her parents were Yuuto and my sister," Ryotaro whispered.

"So that means you're her uncle?"

"Mhhmm," he nodded in reply.

"He must be working undercover!" Hana stated.

"Whether he is or isn't, we're still outnumbered thanks to their Imagin army," Dragon commented.

"We've faced worst," Alex smiled.

"Good point. That Negataros guy said they're going to attack the White House. Let's get going and prepare for war," Dragon smiled.

"I hate this job," Peter sighed.

* * *

Negataros led his army of Imagins, with Poison, Yuuto, Maya, and all the others by his side. They neared the White House, where whoever the heck was currently president lived.

**Anyone** makes any bad political comments and I will shove Den-Liner right up their….right. Ahem.

"Hey!" Ryotaro yelled. He pointed at the evil Imagins and their leaders, as Hana, Gibson, and Dante stood by his side. "It's over, Negataros."

"Heheheh…All of you against my army and me? Please."

"Hey! Mind if I beat you guys? I can't hear you!" R-Alex asked, dancing over, and Ryutaros jumped out, taking out his gun and Alex smiled.

"I want you to know this. I never hold back, or pull a punch!" M-Dragon roared. "From start to finish, I am at a climax!" they yelled. "Ore…sanjou!" they yelled as Momotaros jumped out of Dragon and took a fighting stance with Dragon.

"With each word I say, contains a hundred hooks, a thousand fabrications, and ten thousand lies. So…won't you be reeled in by me?" U-Matt asked smiling like a Casanova as Urataros stepped out.

"Why are we doing this again?" Matt asked.

"It looks cool!" Momo answered.

"My strength has made you cry!" a voice shouted. Peter suddenly ran over and tackled a car, throwing it aside with ease. Peter had a long ponytail, and a yellow streak down it, and his eyes were also yellow. "Wipe your tears with this!" Kintaros' voice ordered, throwing a napkin at the Evil Organization.

"Advent…above all, to the top!" S-Angie announced, holding their hand in the air, and walking over to the others.

"No one shall hurt Princess Hana or Princess Angie," Sieg said as he stepped out of Angie and looked at the enemy.

"Does everyone have a catchphrase?" Peter asked as Kintaros stepped out of him. Alex shrugged in response as Negataros was about to order his forces to attack.

"Charg-!" the black and red Imagin was suddenly interrupted as bullets shot his back. He turned around to see Deneb aiming his fingers at him and shooting bullets at him.

"Henshin!" Yuuto yelled, pulling out a metal card as he threw a black and green belt out and around his waist. He slipped the card in and the words, **ALTAIR FORM**, were heard.

Black armor appeared over his body, and was followed by green and gold armor over it. A large sword then appeared in his hand and he slashed Negataros and ran over to the others before Poison could grab him, Deneb following.

"Let me say this to start! I am fairly strong!" Yuuto yelled as he and Deneb struck a pose.

"Grrrr…KILL THEM!" Negataros roared as Den-Liner, and another train, this on green, black, and gold, appeared. The second one also had a bull like head, much like Yuuto's Altair Form. It was Zero-Liner!

Yes, Zero-Liner…Why didn't I think of that?

Everyone, good and bad was suddenly picked up by the two time trains and brought to the front of an abandon warehouse. The villains fell to the ground with a thud, as the heroes, and Alex, landed on their feet, safely.

"Okay, so you two are good guys, right?" Alex asked Yuuto and Deneb. They answered with a nod as Ryotaro pulled out his Rider pass and his belt. "Alright guys! It's…fourteen vs. a hundred! Ready?"

"Ready!" the rest of the Zero Squad answered. "Let's Go ZERO!" they yelled, and in a flash of light, transformed into their Zero Squad forms.

"Momotaros lets go. Henshin."

**SWORD FORM**

"Heheheh," Negataros laughed, and pulled out a belt like Ryotaro's and a Rider. He slipped it over and said, "Henshin."

**NEGA FORM**

All of a sudden, an exact copy of Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form appeared over Negataros. The only difference was that it was purple and had blue tribal markings covering over.

"Aggg! Damn copycat!" M-Ryotaro yelled.

"With this, my power has tripled," he laughed, and threw a piece of metal at Kamen Rider Den-O. He blocked it and it flew back, and Negataros connected it some other parts to create a sword like Kamen Rider Den-O's.

"Ready to play, Alex?" Poison asked as blades shot out of his hands.

"For the Master," Maya whispered, taking out two kunai.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Brad asked.

"Slaves of my Father, nothing more," Apoc whispered.

"Anyone else thinking we're screwed?" Peter asked.

"GO! GO GO! GO!" M-Ryotaro yelled as he charged forward with the others following.

"Kill them!" Negataros ordered as his blade collided with the Kamen Rider's.

The others quickly took to battle, fighting Negatrons' Imagin army, Poison and the others. The battle quickly went into the warehouse, knocking over barrels and wrecking the place as the war was fought.

"Peter! Double team!" Alex yelled as he fought Poison.

The two charged at Poison and Alex made a low sweep kick as Peter did a high one. Poison though, jumped and slipped right through the middle. The two quickly pulled out their weapons and attacked again, Alex firing a beam of energy and Peter threw his scythe.

Poison laughed and blocked both attacks and threw them backwards, making the scythe hit Alex and the energy blast hit Peter. The two fell to the ground, but rolled out of the way, dodging Poison's chains that smashed the ground where they once laid.

"Final Raid!"

"Gigaton Kick!"

"Heh…Apocalypse Kick!" Poison laughed and with a spin and a powerful kick, he countered Alex and Peter's attacks and sent them both flying into some barrels.

"Hey Alex?"

"What?"

"We're losing!"

"I know…that's it!" Alex smiled. "Ryutaros! Kintaros!" he beckoned and the two quickly understood. They ran over and turned into their ghost forms and possessed Alex and Peter.

Their armor changed suddenly and R-Alex turned into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. Peter had black, white, and yellow armor on and an axe fell into his hand. He became Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form.

"My strength has made you cry!" K-Peter roared.

"Mind if I beat you? I can't hear you!" R-Alex laughed as he opened fire.

"What the he-AGH!" Poison screamed as he was blasted into the wall.

"Wild Shot!" R-Alex yelled and fired a ball of energy at him, blasting him through the wall.

"Master!" Maya gasped, and dodged laser, blade, and other weapons to run to Poison's side.

"Dynamic Chop!" K-Peter yelled and threw his axe into the air. He jumped after it and caught it in his hand as he shot down. At the last moment though, Maya stood in the way, defending her Master.

"Maya!" Poison screamed as the attack hit his slave, and she collapsed to the ground. He grabbed her and his armor disappeared as he cradled her in his arms. "Maya!"

"Master…"

"Grrrr…" Poison growled as he felt her body still alive. He glared at K-Peter and R-Alex and his eyes burned red. He took a deep breath and roared like monstrous beast, his voice blasting back the two, and forcing the Imagins out.

"Has he ever been this ticked off?!" Peter screamed.

"NO!" Alex answered as Poison charged at them, his armor returning. He tackled Alex and his fingers wrapped around his neck, but a blast from Ryutaros' gun got him off. The purple Imagin helped Alex up, and Poison began crawling on all four, growling and grunting like an animal.

"This…could be a problem," Alex commented.

"Is that all you got?" Brad asked as the armored knight was thrown into the wall. Matt rose up, only to be hit back to the ground by the other boy.

"Ahem."

"Huh?" Brad asked only to be hit by Urataros' staff and flew into a barrel.

"Come on then, Mathanial. Let's reel him in," Urataros smiled as he possessed Matt.

"I'm going to regret this," the boy whispered as his armored transformed and Urataros possessed him. The armor had two orange 'eyes' as the visor, steel horns, was blue, black, and white. He was Kamen Rider Den-O's Rod Form.

"Won't you be reeled in by me?" U-Matt asked and threw his spear at Brad. The spear turned into pure energy and trapped the bad guy in a strange turtle shaped prism. U-Matt then jumped into the air and connected his foot with Brad's chest, sending him flying.

"Solid Attack," U-Matt smiled, posing for the ladies. That was quickly interrupted though as a number of Imagin surrounded him. He quickly picked up his spear and spun around, knocking them down and charging into the fight.

"Look out!" Dragon yelled as she and Angie jumped out of the way of an energy blast. "Ideas, Angie?"

"Actually yes! Did you see how Matt, Alex, and Peter had the Imagins help them? Well I was thinking that-"

"Momotaros is still helping Ryotaro, so NO!" Dragon quickly answered.

"Fine, I'll do it myself…Watch my back?"

"You know it."

"Thanks…Ahem…SIEG! YOUR PRINCESS NEEDS YOU!" Angie yelled.

"Huh? Do not fear Princess Angie! I am coming!" he yelled, and jumping into Angie. Angie's armor suddenly turned gold, white, and black and Angie's visor was a light blue, in the shape of two wings. A hand axe appeared in one hand, while a boomerang appeared in the other. She had turned into Kamen Rider Den-O's Wing Form.

"Advent…to the top, above all else!" S-Angie announced and charged forward.

"Die!" Apoc roared, blasting more energy attacks, but S-Angie was too fast. She dodged the attacks and threw the boomerang and it his Apoc's head and flew back into their hand as they evaded the attacks with ease.

"Wow," Dragon and Hana whispered.

"Hey, isn't it a little dangerous for you here?" the Zero Squad member asked.

"What does that mean? I may look small, but I'm stronger than I look!"

"Boo!" a Mole Imagin cackled as he jumped the two and attacked Hana. His attack was blocked though by Yuuto, who kicked the Imagin back.

"You two okay?"

"We're fine," Dragon said and pulled out her katana. "Hana, get behind us," she ordered as she, Yuuto, and Deneb saw another Imagin walk over, this one looking like a demonic clown of death. "Man I hate clowns…"

"Deneb!" Yuuto ordered and the green and black Imagin stood behind Yuuto and possessed him, and more armor appeared. This armor was black and went over Altair Form. A long cape appeared, and the visor changed two a pair of two red 'eyes.'

**VEGA FORM**

"Let me say this to the end! I am sorry for deceiving you in our undercover investigation! I am sorry," D-Yuuto bowed.

_IDIOT! THAT DOESN'T MATTER! _Yuuto roared from inside his own body.

"No, a lie is a lie, and I must apologize. I am also sorry for having to destroy you, but I will not let you do as you please!"

"…Weird," Dragon commented.

Behind them, S-Angie threw her boomerang into the air, seemingly missing Apoc. She then threw her hand axe at him, while he was distracted by the boomerang. The boomerang then flew at the same spot, making a white light shot out of Apoc's wound. S-Angie then ran over and grabbed their weapons and yanked them out painfully, letting Apoc fall to the ground.

"Splendid End!" D-Yuuto yelled and held up his large sword. The sword glowed and he fired a powerful wave at the Clown Imagin, in the shape of a yellow V. The blast hit and destroyed the Imagin, reducing him to dust.

"Ahhh…Brad, Poison! I'm out of here! This plan has failed!" Apoc yelled, and created a portal and limped to it, disappearing.

Poison growled at Alex again and grabbed his lover and jumped through into the portal, holding Maya in his arms. Brad quickly followed, glaring at our heroes before he disappeared.

"Let's deal with the rest of these Imagins and go help Ryotaro and Momotaros," Dragon ordered, chopping down another evil Imagin.

"Grand Strike!" D-Yuuto yelled, and suddenly his giant sword turned into a crossbow. He charged it up and fired it at some Imagins, destroying them with energy blasts in the shape of yellow V.

"Where are Momo and Ryotaro?" Hana asked.

* * *

"It is over, you have lost," Negataros laughed as M-Ryotaro hit the ground and he kicked his sword aside.

"Hey, Negataros!" a voice yelled. He turned and was met with Angie smacking him upside the head with a frying pan. "Think fast."

"Where did she get that thing?" Sieg asked as he and the others ran over and helped M-Ryotaro.

"Our turn," Kintaros stated as he, Urataros, and Ryutaros turned into their ghost forms and entered Ryotaro. Suddenly Kamen Rider Den-O's armor transformed, having Rod Form's mask on right shoulder, Axe Form's mask on the left shoulder, and Gun Form's mask on M-Ryotaro's chest. Finally, as the end piece, Sword Form's mask slid open to reveal a second orange mask.

**CLIMAX FORM**

"Need a hand?" Alex smiled. The Omega Belt appeared around his waist and he took a battle stance. "Let's GO ZERO! OMEGA MODE!" he shouted as beams of energy shot out from his friends' Zero Transformers and he was absorbed in a golden light, which turned into his armor. "Supreme Zero! Advent Sword!" he yelled and out of a golden portal the Advent Sword flew into his hand.

"My Evil Organization shall rule!" Negataros roared and charged at the two.

"Your Evil Organization is OVER!" M-Ryotaro yelled as he and Alex charged at him. He pulled out his Rider Pas and slipped it over the belt, and a voice was heard.

**CHARGE AND UP**

Suddenly Alex and M-Ryotaro jumped into the air, high above Negataros. The masks on Kamen Rider Den-O's armor then moved down and align themselves on his right leg as the Advent Sword glowed and turned into a gold aura around Alex's right leg.

"Boistous Kick!"

"Advent Kick!"

The two figures shot down from the Heavens and flew down at Negataros. They feet slammed into his chest and Negataros shot back and skidded against the ground, defeated.

"Yatta," M-Ryotaro whispered.

"YATTA! YATTA! YATTA!" Ryutaros cheered as his part of the armor began moving on its own.

"Ryutaros, calm down!" Urataros begged from his armor part.

"Ah…ah…AHCOO!" Kintaros sneezed; accidentally making his part of the armor hit M-Ryotaro.

"OW! Kintaros!"

"Kintaros, do you have a cold?" Urataros asked.

"…Seriously," Alex laughed.

"You have not won!" Negataros groaned as a black and blue version of Den-Liner shot by and picked him up.

"He's escaping through space and time!" Hana realized as the Nega-Liner shot through a portal.

"Come on!" M-Ryotaro ordered as Den-Liner and Zero-Liner appeared to pick them up.

* * *

"Link up and open fire!" said as he and Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form took control of their train. The two trains suddenly had weapons pop out, and Den-Liner connected with the back of Zero Liner as Nega-Liner opened fire on them.

Tracks appeared below them as they fought in the endless desert that existed outside time and space. The trains rose into the air and circled one another as they fought, blasting one another.

"We're going to die!" Peter screamed as the train was rocked.

"We are not!" Kintaros yelled, but suddenly one laser blast had hit a weak spot and Den-Liner and Zero-Liner crashed on to the ground in a pile. "…Then again."

"Alex?" Dragon smiled.

"On it!" he replied and shot out of the train. He deflected an energy blast from Nega-Liner and held his hands at the two trains. The two suddenly rose up and were realigned separately, placing Alex between the two trains. He held the Advent Sword high as the two trains charged forward with him, at Nega-Liner.

Lasers fired at the Nega-Liner and the finishing touch was made as Alex's sword glowed. "ADVENT SWORD!" he screamed and sliced the time train in half, destroying it.

"My Evil Organization…is forever," Negataros whispered as the train exploded with him in it.

* * *

"They're getting away!" a Policeman yelled as the car full of escaped convicts drove off.

"Hehehehehe! We're out of here!" a convict laughed. "Let's go rob a liquor store on the way out!"

"Dude! Is that a train!?" one asked as Den-Liner passed by and dropped off the Zero Squad and Team Den-Liner in front of the car.

"Aim...and…fire!" Alex smiled as he and Ryutaros shot around the car, making it crash into a wall.

"Detectives of time and space…Heroes of the universe…Team Den-Liner and Zero Squad! We…HAVE ARRIVED!" Momotaros announced as he and everyone else posed.

"Guys!" Ryotaro cried. "Why are we doing this?" he asked, speaking of all their unnecessary posing and monologues.

"Being a detective is just so cool!" Momotaros laughed, posing around a bit.

"But there's no real point in all this posing!"

"But Momotaros is right. Being a detective is cool," Peter smiled.

"We need no arrest warrants or badges," Matt added.

"For we are the warrants and badges!" Angie smiled.

"There is only one being we cannot arrest," Alex began.

"God alone!" Dragon finished.

"Team Den-Liner and Zero Squad!" everyone yelled out and posed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That was great!" Alex smiled, and everyone dropped their pose and high fived one another.

"That was fun," Ryutaros giggled.

"No!" Ryotaro yelled.

"Come on, Ryotaro, you got into it two," Momo stated, putting his arm over his shoulder.

"NOGAMI!"

"Who the heck is Nogami?" Peter asked.

"That's my last name," Ryotaro answered as they saw a Deneb possessed Yuuto run over. He had green eyes, two locks of hair on each side of his head, and on the right side, there was a lock of neon green hair with a darker green streak within it.

"NOGAMI!" he yelled, running over with a huge smile on his face. "Let Yuuto join, Police Den-Liner!" he begged. He then placed a hand on his heart, "In his heart, I know Yuuto wishes to be a detective and your friend."

"DENEB! NO I DON'T!" Yuuto yelled, forcing Deneb out.

"Okay? Please take care of Yuuto!" Deneb begged them, running to the others.

"Stop it!" Yuuto ordered, pulling him away.

"Let's go review our poses," Momo suggested, huddling with the others away from Deneb and Yuuto.

"I know! I know! I know how you feel!" Deneb yelled as Yuuto tried to shut him up. He quickly escaped Yuuto's grasp and ran to the others. "Please everyone let Yuuto join and become a detective!"

"You're under arrest, Deneb!" Yuuto yelled, beating Deneb up, which was actually pretty damn funny.

"Let's go over there," Momo suggested again, and the group moved as they talked about how they should pose. "Okay, so we should all hold our hands on either side of us a-"

"Hey guys…the convicts are leaving," Angie stated as the car started up again and drove off.

"They're getting away!" Matt yelled.

"Everyone! We have to catch them!" Ryotaro stated.

"Police Den-Liner! Zero Squad! INTO ACTION!" Momotaros ordered, posing dramatically.

"Roger!" everyone replied, saluting and quickly giving chase after the car.

"Someone grab Hana!"

"Put me down I am not a child!"

"Hey Dragonbear, I'll hold you if you're scared!"

"Tempting!"

"Gross!"

"Ah, young love."

"Hey isn't that Den-Liner!? WAIT! You're supposed to pick us up!"

"WAIT!"

"I said put me down!"

"Quickly Princess Angie, I shall carry you!"

"Uhhhh, really Sieg, its okay."

"Guys! Wait up! I'm a puppy; my legs are shorter than yours! AH! Alex, you nearly stepped on me!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't hurt Dante!"

"Really Sieg, you don't have to carry me!"

"Zeta, won't you be reeled in by me?"

"Urataros, please get out of my Master."

"Oh fine."

"Did Zeta just call you her Master?"

"Kinky!"

"Shut up Alex!"

"Dragon! Matt's threatening my life again!"

"Matt!"

Stay turned for the future adventures of the Zero Squad and Team Den-Liner!

* * *

"I liked that movie," Alex smiled. "Could have used a scene of Dragon being half naked or in a bikini…or making out with me, but nice."

"I didn't like the scene where Maya was nearly killed," Poison commented.

"Thank you, Master," Maya whispered, cuddling up to him.

"Considering that you and Maya were making out since we got here, I'm surprised you noticed."

"Like you and Dragon were different?"

"Touché."

"So…When's the sequel?" Matt asked.

"Hey guys? There's still more," Angie said.

**EPILOUGE**

The Zero Squad and Team Den-Liner are at a large concert, and there are thousands of other people with them. They all stand in front of the stage, having heard all the bands, but the closing act.

"Where's Alex?" Dragon asked.

"Not sure…I don't know where Peter and Matt are either," Angie answered.

"Deneb, Ryutaros, Kintaros, Urataros, and Sieg are gone two," Hana added as the curtains on stage suddenly opened up. Hana gasped loudly and pointed at the stage. "No way…"

"What?" Angie asked. "…Oh…"

"Wow," Dragon laughed as Alex, Deneb, Matt, and Peter ran on stage.

"Okay everyone, ready for some DOUBLE ACTION!? CLIMAX FORM!" Alex screamed as music began playing.

**The group runs down stage, dancing wildly and singing**

All:

_It's good! It's good! Policemen! _

_It's good! It's good! Policemen!_

_It's good! It's good! Policemen!_

_It's good! It's good! Policemen!_

**Alex takes lead and raps as the other dance and sing along with a few words**

Alex:

_What's up? What's up? How long have you been waitin?_

_We're here! In charge of the Double Action!_

_East side, west side, all around!_

_North side, south side, what a pain!_

_You can't stop us now! Come on you party people_

_Hurry up to the scene, hands up, arrest!_

_Show your Den-o Soul! _

Peter:

_I will come running_

All:

_To your voice!_

Deneb:

_To where I heard you_

All:

_Trust me!_

**Urataros jumps into Matt and posses him, giving Matt a streak of blue hair, blue eyes and black rimmed glasses**

U-Matt:

_If you trust me_

_I promise not to let you down!_

_Each of us has our story_

_It connects to someone's heart_

_Come with me let's always stay like this_

**U-Matt poses for the ladies and grabs Zeta's hand in the audiences and seemingly kisses it before leaving and Urataros jumps out of Matt**

All:

_I want to party inside of time!_

_It overflows like sand _

_No one can stop time_

_That's why we've got to make it flashy_

_DOUBLE ACTION!_

_It is the moment past and future become one_

_It's good! It's good! Policemen! _

_It's good! It's good! Policemen!_

**Ryutaros jumps and posses Alex, giving him a brown baseball cap, purple eyes, and a purple streak through his hair**

R-Alex:

_Wack-wack! Set your heart to the max_

_We're Team Den-liner and the Zero Squad_

_We'll solve everything! From top to bottom at a climax_

_Make you say whoa! We quickly go_

_We may be heroes for all of time, but we can still get out-of-control!_

**R-Alex poses and spins around, making the crowd go crazy before stage diving and having the audience carry him back and Ryutaros leaves Alex's body**

Deneb:

_Same favors as usual. As usual, if you please!_

**Deneb scratches his head and kindly bows**

All:

_Come on now everybody; show your Den-O Soul!_

Peter:

_Don't worry_

Alex:

_Have fun_

Deneb:

_But tomorrow will come_

**Kintaros posses Peter, giving him a ponytail with a yellow streak of hair going down it and yellow eyes**

K-Peter:

_Promise!_

_The present that has been given to me_

_I will engrave it in my heart forever!_

_Destiny is in action_

_Rushing to the next station_

_You don't need to say goodbye_

**K-Peter slams his feet on the ground and takes a sumo stance before standing up and taking out a bow of tissues and throwing it to the crowd, as Kintaros steps out **

All:

_WE WILL SURELY MEET AGAIN_

_The moment your voices combine_

_I will become stronger than ever before_

_We'll never give up!_

_DOUBLE ACTION_

_I will remember this meeting the rest of my life_

_Countless memories shine like the stars_

_If you close your eyes_

_It will always be a climax_

**Peter pulls out his scythe, Alex pulls out his pistol, and Matt pull out his sword and shield and they throw them in the air. A bright, multi-colored light appears and Sieg jumps out of it and poses.**

"**Advent…to the top!"**

**Alex, Peter, Matt, and the others help their friends and a few people in the audience and they all dance together and have fun as the Zero Squad and Team Den-Liner sing. **

Everyone:

_It overflows like sand _

_No one can stop time_

_That's why we've got to make it flashy_

_DOUBLE ACTION!_

_It is the moment past and future become one_

_When the same days are combined_

_I had the greatest dream_

_We'll never give up!_

_DOUBLE ACTION_

_I will never forget this meeting_

_It overflows like sand _

_No one can stop time_

_That's why we've got to make it flashy_

_DOUBLE ACTION!_

_It is the moment past and future become one_

_It's good! It's good! Policemen! _

_It's good! It's good! Policemen!_

_It's good! It's good! Policemen! _

_It's good! It's good! Policemen!_

**Everyone salutes as the song ends, adding a little bit of their personality into how they pose.**

**END**

First song was Climax Jump Den-Liner Form; second song was Double Action Climax Form.

And now, for something totally different.

_It's ALEX!_

_It's PETER!_

_It's ASK ALEX AND PETER!_

"What's up? I'm Alexander King!"

"I'm Peter Theauthoristolazytowritemealastname!"

"That's a long last name."

"I hate you."

"Noted. Now first question comes from the beautiful, amazing, sexy, and wondrous girl known as Dragonqueenc! My girlfriend…not yours. She hates you. She loves me though."

"Messed up."

"No one cares, now be quiet. The question is what is the meaning of life?"

"TREES!"

"…How the heck are trees the meaning of life?"

"How should I know?"

"…Right, you're stupid, NEXT QUESTION! From eyelovefantasy, do you believe in superstiti-?"

"YES! TOTALLY!"

"Zombies?

"YES!"

"Vampires?"

"YES!"

"UFOs?"

"YES!"

"Mummies?"

"What about my mom!?" Peter asked.

"…Random trip to EGYPT!" Alex yelled.

* * *

"Okay, so here we are in Egypt, at the tomb of some pharaoh guy. It is said he who disturbs his tomb will die and suffer forever and ever and ever and ever and e-PETER! Stop poking the mummy corpse!"

"Aw come on! What's he going to o? Get up and attack us?" Peter said. "Besides, he feels all funny!"

"Hmm…" Alex said, and poked the mummy as well. "You're right! He does feel funny!"

"Aggghhh…"

"….Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that you?"

"No…Was it you?"

"If I say yes will it go away?"

"Agggghhh."

"I think that's a no."

"AGGGHHH!" the mummy roared, standing up.

"…He did it," Alex said, pointing to Peter.

"Wha?! AHHH!" Peter screamed as the monster attacked him.

* * *

"Lucky for us, I know Egyptian!" Alex smiled.

"But all you did was kick it in the groin," Peter reminded.

"Send us more questions for ASK ALEX AND PETER!"

"Even though we really didn't answer anything."


	11. The Christmas of Alexander King

**The Christmas of Alexander King**

"HIYA!" Alex yelled, kicking an Imagin in the head. "Where do they come from?" Alex asked, jump kicking another Imagin.

"How should I know?" Peter asked, slicing another Imagin in half. "First Raid!" he yelled, blasting another Imagin with a Chi blast.

Alex suddenly ran over and jumped on to Peter's shoulder and then jumped off. He then did an axe kick, slicing an Imagin in half. Peter then jumped off of his shoulder and slammed both of his feet into the last Imagin, as Alex jumped off his shoulder and slammed his fist into the Imagin, sending it back.

"And you doubted me," Alex smiled.

"Did you have to jump on my shoulder so much?" Peter asked, rubbing it.

"Oh you're fine, don't be such a wuss."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Ryutaros smiled. "YAY!"

"Hmm? Where is Alex?" Urataros asked.

"He's still out fighting," Peter answered.

"What? But its Christmas!" Dragon yelled. "Where is he? I'll get him."

"Last I checked he was fighting some Imagins at the park. Have fun!" Peter yelled as Dragon exited Den-Liner. He then looked at the others, "So what'd you get me?"

* * *

"Alex? Alex? ALEX!" Dragon shouted, seeing her boyfriend kung fu fighting some Imagins. The young boy was, instead of using his Zero Squad powers, using Hellspawn to fight. "Alex! Sigh, Hellspawn, you there?"

Alex's eyes suddenly turned green and he looked at Dragon, nodding, "Yes Miss Dragon?"

"Can Alex even hear me?"

"My Father does, though he is trying to ignore you and focus on the battle to the best of his capabilities," Hellspawn replied, dodging an Imagin and punching it to the ground.

"Can I talk to him?" Dragon sighed, slicing an Imagin with her katana. She then kicked it and then roundhouse kicked it into a tree.

"If you wish, Miss Dragon. Father?" Hellspawn said, letting his eyes turn back into Alex's normal brown color.

"…Dragon."

"Alex. It's Christmas ya know."

"I know…"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Alex asked, kicking an Imagin.

"Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Nah, I'm cool. Have fun."

"Alex!"

"What?"

"No one should be alone for Chritmas."

"I got Hellspawn."

"A demon inside your stomach doesn't count Alex. No offense, Hellspawn."

"None taken, Miss Dragon. I believe Miss Dragon is correct, Father. Enjoy yourself."

"Look, I'm just not the type of guy who has Christmas spirit. For me, it's just another day," Alex sighed, destroying the last Imagin.

"…"

POW!

"…Did…you…just throw a snowball at me?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Dragon smiled, only to be hit by one in the face. "…Oh it's on!" she laughed, and packed another snowball and threw it at Alex.

The black haired boy dodged it and suddenly his hands turned black, and turned into a pair of large shovel hands. He then picked up a pile of snow and threw it at Dragon, repeating that with the other hand.

"Hey! No fair!" she laughed as she was pelted with snow. The two continued playing and laughing, not noticing the dark auras behind them.

Eventually the two were on the ground, holding one another, still laughing a bit. The two smiled and their lips were about to touch, but a loud roar interrupted that. "Please tell that was your stomach," Dragon whispered.

"No …LOOK OUT!" Alex screamed, pushing Dragon out of the way as a large fireball nearly hit them. The two of them looked up to see three large monsters, one was like a giant bat, with a stinger at the end, another was a large serpent, flying in the air, and the last one was like a black slightly smaller sized-

"GODZILLA!" Alex screamed.

"Move!" Dragon ordered, grabbing her boyfriend's hand as the two ran away from the three giants. "What are those things!?"

"How should I know!?"

As they ran, two very familiar trains appeared, one of which picked them up. "Are you okay?" Hana asked.

"We're fine," Dragon replied, gasping for air with Alex. "What IS THAT!?"

"Gigandeaths," Ryotaro responded. "Heaven," he pointed to the bat one. "Hell," he pointed to the Godzilla like one. "And Hades, "he pointed to the serpent one. "Whenever an Imagin loses his or her human form they turn into Gigandeaths and have an urge to destroy everything."

"Great," the brunette sighed.

"What do we do to stop them?" Angie asked.

"Den-Liner and Zero Liner can fight them, but that still leaves one free," Urataros stated. "Quite the problem…"

"I can do it," Alex smiled.

"You sure?" Dragon asked.

"But of course. Be right back," Alex promised, kissing Dragon's lips before jumping out of Den-Liner. "Let's GO ZERO! OMEGA MODE!" he shouted as a rainbow sphere wrapped around him, then turning gold and becoming his armor. "Advent Sword!" he yelled, summoning D's sword which turned gold as he caught it. A pair of white angelic wings appeared on his back, letting him fly into the air after Hades.

Out of three other portals came three smaller trains designed after Kamen Rider Den-O's Gun, Axe, and Rod Form. They attached to Den-Liner and opened fire on the Hell Gigandeath.

Zero-Liner's head cart turned into a large drill as the second cart had a propeller come out, lifting Zero Liner in the air and letting it attack the Heaven Gigandeath.

Alex flew after Hades, dodging the various energy beams it shot from its mouth. He jumped on its long serpent body and ran up it, holding the Advent Sword in hand. "Advent Punch!" he yelled, punching the monster's head with his fist, "Advent Kick!" he yelled, slamming his foot into the head. He then finished it with the Advent Sword, slicing the monster in half with a shout, "ADVENT SWORD!"

The three beasts were quickly destroyed by our heroes, leaving an explosion at their death. Alex landed on the ground and turned back to normal and held his heart for a second. He still hasn't told Dragon and the others about the threat to his heart everytime he uses the Omega Mode.

"Hey, you okay, dude?" Peter asked as he and the others walked over.

"Fine, fine. Just a little hot under the armor…So…what are we doing for this day?"

* * *

"Snow!" Dante laughed, running into the snowy wonderland.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Alex smiled.

"Present?" Ryutaros asked.

"Here? In the snow? Outside?" Matt asked.

"Sure!"

"Sigh, alright, everyone get their gift out and let's begin."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" everyone yelled, and opened their presents.

Dragon found her present and ripped off the wrapping paper on it and gasped. Inside was a famed photo of her, the Zero Squad, and Team Den-Liner. She and Momo were glaring at one another as Alex and Ryotaro tried to restrain them, Matt was making Urataros stop flirting with Zeta, Sieg had both hands on Hana and Angie's shoulder, both of who were a little freaked, and Peter and Kintaros were asleep.

Alex found his gift and opened it to reveal a necklace with a cross at the end of it. He smiled and put it over his neck and looked at his girlfriend, smiling happily.

Urataros took out a brand new fishing rod and smiled. "With this, everyone will be reeled in by me."

Momotaros found badge in his saying, Time Detective. "Heheheh!" he laughed, posing with the badge.

"Look what Santa got me!" Ryutaros cheered, playing with his new water gun.

"Atleast he won't kill anything with that," Matt sighed, looking at he gazed at his gift. _I wonder who gave me this, _He thought, holding the purple scarf.

"The temperature is decreasing during this time of the year, Mathanial. The scarf should assist you keeping your body heat," Zeta stated.

"…No way," Matt whispered.

"YAH!" Peter screamed, chopping everything down with his new battle axe.

"A battle axe?" Urataros asked Kintaros.

"Yes. A true weapon of might! It shall make his enemies cry!"

"I feel…not right," Angie said holding up a white dress. She saw Hana had received a similar, which was just a bit smaller for the younger girl.

"Fitting outfits for Princesses such as you, no?" Sieg asked.

"Uh…thanks," Angie replied, also seeing a tiara in her present as well.

"Yeah…Thanks," Hana agreed.

"Ho…ho…ho," a voice said as D appeared before the Zero Squad and Team Den-Liner.

"D!" Dragon greeted, and hugged the hooded man. "Guys this is D! He's a close friend of ours!"

"And I come bearing gifts," the demon added, holding a bag.

"He's like Santa Claus!" Alex commented. "Except…demonic…and superpowerful…and the fact that he's the Devil."

"To you, Ryotaro, a helmet."

"A helmet?" he asked, putting the football helmet on. All of a sudden a hockey puck flew out of nowhere and hit the helmet, but Ryotaro was safe. "…How did you-?"

"Skill. To you Dante, a tennis ball," he said, dropping the ball on the ground which Dante quickly began biting and nibbling on. "Gibson, papers about various unsolved problems you can wrap your mind around."

"Hmmm…Quite the challenge! Thank you D, I will begin working on these now!"

"Kintaros, for you-"

"A box of tissues? Thank you! I was running out!" he said, taking the box. "My strength has made you cry! Wipe your tears off with this!" he yelled, throwing a tissue at D, testing it them out.

"Momotaros, for you," D continued, giving him a book.

"One hundred and one cool poses? AGGGGHHHH!" the red Imagin yelled and hugged D.

"…Off."

"Sieg," the demon added, and handed him a present. "I apologize, Prince Sieg. Your gift, your highness."

"A crown? Thank you, Sir D," Sieg thanked. "You are a great Wizard, or is it Knight?"

"Which ever one pleases you," D responded.

"Finally…to you Zeta." With a snap of his fingers the purple hologram began to glow. Now once there laid a hologram, there now stood a teenage girl around Matt's age, with pale white skin and emotionless black eyes.

"…I am…human?" Zeta asked.

"Yes. Take note it will last until midnight."

"How Cinderella-like," Peter commented.

"And now I take my leave," D bowed. "Merry Christmas to all! An to all a most entertaining night!" D declared, disappearing.

"Hey, Alex?" Dragon smiled.

"Hmm?"

"There's a part two to your gift."

"Really? Wha-?" Alex was silenced as his girlfriend's arms wrapped around him and their lips touched.

"Gross," Peter commented.

* * *

"Master?" Maya whispered, awakening Poison.

"What?" the killer groaned.

"Merry Christmas," she responded, handing to him a box. Poison gazed at it for a few seconds before opening it, and he found a black scarf. He took it in his hands and wrapped it around his neck, feeling its warmth. "I made it myself. I apologize if you don't like it, and I accept any punishment you cho-"

"It is a good gift. I shall fetch yours," the man responded and got out of bed and crouched down and reached under the bed.

"Master, you don't have to-"

"Take it," he ordered, holding a black collar with the words, 'Property of Poison,' on it.

"I shall wear it proudly the rest of my days, Master," the chocolate skinned woman smiled, before kissing her Master's lips, the black collar wrapped around her neck perfectly.

* * *

"And now…for your viewing enjoyment! With some editing," Urataros announced. "Alex, Matt, Peter, and Momotaros singing the translated version of Imagine by Brunch!" the audience clapped wildly as the curtains moved and Alex stood with a microphone in his hand. Beside him were Momotaros with a guitar, Matt at bass, and Peter on drums. The King boy saw Dragon in the ground and smiled, gazing at her beauty.

"One, two, three, four!" he counted and began singing as the music started up.

_John! _

_Look around and see, people only fight for themselves  
_

**Alex holds his hand out and looks around as he sings**  
_  
John,_

_Will the paradise you once dreamt of become real?_

_The paradise you always dreamed of!_

**Alex points at the audience, before rocking his fist up and down**

_There isn't up or down_

_Everyone under the same sky_

_The paradise from our dreams_

**They all stop as Peter shouts and return to playing when he's done**

Peter:

_That's our paradise!_

Alex:

_Greedless, nothing to lose_

_An impartial world _

_A beautiful paradise!_

_Is here right now!_

_A wondrous paradise!_

_John,_

_How's it over there?_

_Have your dreams come true?_

_How long do we need to wait to see our paradise_

_We've always dreamt?_

_The place you always dreamt of!_

**Alex let Momo and Matt get in front of them, and they play their instruments as Alex sings **

_There isn't up or down_

_Everyone under the same sky_

_The paradise from our dreams_

Peter:

_That's our paradise!_

Alex:

_Greedless, nothing to lose_

_An impartial world _

_A beautiful paradise!_

_A wonderful paradise!_

**Matt thrusts his hand in the air as Alex jumps off stage and walks over to Dragon**

Matt:

_Imagin all the people in peace!_

Alex:

_If I ever could go there_

_Only with you_

**Alex holds his hand out to her, but instead she throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly**

_My one and only love_

_Will. Take. Me. THERE!_

_Before my life ends…_

_We'll make it to our paradise!_

**Alex pulls Dragon on stage with him, and their other friends appear and they all sing together  
**_  
_Everyone:

_There isn't up or down_

_Everyone under the same sky_

_The paradise from our dreams_

Peter:

_That's our paradise!_

Everyone:

_Greedless, nothing to lose_

_An impartial world _

_A beautiful paradise!_

_That amazing paradise!_

_There isn't up or down_

_Everyone under the same sky_

_The paradise from our dreams_

_Greedless, nothing to lose_

_An impartial world _

_You're my paradise!_

**Alex grabs Dragon and dips her and they kiss as the last line is sung**

_My beautiful paradise!_

**END**

**HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN! Preview for the next chapter, and next chapter I'll answer your questions, so don't be afraid to send more!**

_A magic spell…_

One sec he was here, next he's just…gone.

_A mystical world_

"Run for it! Kappas! Hundreds of them!" a man screamed.

_A deadly assassin_

"I…am Lilith," the ninja whispered, her hands traveling up and down Alex's body, from the shoulders down.

_A fantastic little girl_

"I'm Neko-chan!" the Catgirl greeted.

_A deadly monster_

"WE ARE YAMATA NO OROCHI!"

_Two mighty heroes_

"I will never give up," Alex whispered.

_And the ultimate question…_

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Yu."

"No, not me, you!"

"Yes, I am Yu."

"Just answer the damn question, who are you?!"

"I have told you."

"Are the deaf?"

"No, Yu is blind."

"I'm not blind, you're blind."

"That is what I just told you."

"You just told me what?"

"I did not say what, I said Yu!"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"And Yu is answering!"

"SHUT UP!" Allex ordered. "YOU!" he yelled, pointing to some other guy. "You!"

"Yes?" Yu asked.

"Not you, him! What's your name?"

"Mi."

"Yes, you!"

"I am Mi!"

"He is Mi, and I am Yu."

"And I'm about to kick your sorry as-"

"…I'm not with him," Peter whispered.

_ALEX_

"Hiya! Hiya! Ha! Aiya! Ziaiyah!" Alex cried out, defeating the ground of Kappas with lightning fast moves. "…Everybody was kung fu fighting! HOO! HA! With fist as fast as lightning! In fact it was a little bit frightening! Make sure you got…EXPERT TIMING!"

_Peter_

"Yeah, that'd be great if it actually happened, BUT WE'RE GONE STINKING DIE!"

_Heroes_

"Ideas?" Peter asked.

"I'll distract them, you go get help."

"Distract?"

"Yep…We're no strangers to love! You know the rules and so do I! A true commitment is what I'm thinking of! You wouldn't get this from any other guy! I…just want to tell you how I'm feeling! Don't tell me you're too blind to see! Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and hurt you!" Alex sang.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Not Rick Astley fans, huh? Okay, how about…Keep on with the force don't stop! Don't stop till you get enough! Keep on with the force don't stop! Don't stop till you get enough! Keep on with the force don't stop! Don't stop till you get enough! Keep on with the force don't stop! Don't stop till you get enough!" he sang.

_Fighters_

"Double Zero Kick!" Alex and Peter yelled as Alex jumped onto Peter's shoulders and into the air. Peter then floated up and had a green aura appear around him and fired himself at the beast.

Alex had a red aura around him and he shot down at the monster as well. "Gigaton Kick!"

"Final Raid!"

_Best Friends_

"Hey pretty lady, wanna make out?" Alex asked Lilith.

"He's kinda drunk right now," Peter explained.

"Well I'm not the one with antlers, now am I!?"

_THE RADICAL STORY OF ALEX AND PETER!_

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Pete asked.

"Man, no one understands the words that are coming out of your mouth!" Alex yelled.

**END**


	12. The Melancholy of Alexander King

**The Melancholy of Alexander King**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE DRAGON AND I GOT TOGETHER AND THUS BEFORE THE BIRTH OF POISON**

"I think I love him…"

Alex moved his eyes away from his book and looked at his best friend. "Hmmm?"

"I said…I think I love him," Dragon blushed.

"Matt?"

"Yes, Matt."

"…Okay, so when you going to tell him?"

"…Were you reading a book?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I don't know Alex…What if he doesn't like me the same way?"

"What if he does?" Alex replied.

"What if he doesn't?"

"What if who does?" Matt asked, walking into the Zero Robot's kitchen.

"…"

"….Nothing," Alex replied.

"Huh? What's that Angie? Coming!" Dragon yelled, running off…even though Angie didn't call her or anything…Nice, Dragon.

"…So…what's up Matt?" Alex asked, looking at his book once more.

"Are you reading?"

"Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Sigh…cam I talk to you Alex?"

"Aren't you right now?"

Matt sighed and massaged his forehead, and took deep breathes. "You know how Dragon and I have been-"

"Yeah, yeah, you dig her she digs you, blah blah blah," Alex sighed.

"Do you really have to be so blunt?"

"Yes."

"So do you have advice?"

"Why are you asking me? If you want advice on love, go ask Chiro or something. If ya hadn't noticed I'm what people call, an asshole."

"You're Dragon's best friend; you have to know what she looks for in a man, and stop reading!" Matt ordered, seeing Alex was looking back at his book.

"Matt, honestly, Dragon's like a sister to me. I don't want her hurt or sad, so…just make her happy," the King boy sighed and stood up. Matt tried to talk to him more, but Alex had already walked off with his book.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Hello, weakling."

"I'm not in the mood Night," I sighed. I lay on the top of the Zero Robot's shoulder.

"Why's that?"

"You're a part of my head, don't you know?"

"I like to torture you. So did you tell her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Oh yes…You don't want to screw things up like we both know you will. You know times like this that make me wish someone would let you hold their baby. Knowing you, you would drop the baby on her or his head and kill them!" Night laughed.

"Shut up," I groaned, lying on the ground.

"What's with the book? You don't read."

"You're right. I don't."

"Hmm? Then what's in here?" Night asked, possessing my body and taking the book in hand. He opened it and his smile couldn't have been bigger. "Awww! Now that's adorable. A poem book."

"Shut up, Night," I ordered.

"Hmm…I see your broken heart hurts. Are you that jealous that you can't hold her in your arms? That you can't kiss her lips or pet her skin? You really are pathetic."

"Shut up."

"It hurts to hear the truth, I know, but you have to face it eventually."

"I said, shut up."

"You know you're not the only person with problems. Such a selfish bastard, only caring about himself. A whiny little crybaby, begging for someone to hold him. But instead, you see her being held by **him**, being kissed by **him**, being loved by **him**. You dream of him being you, though. You dream of being able to hold her, and that's it. You will die alone, Alex. Probably by suicide…Atleast you won't have to worry about college."

"I said, shut up!" I ordered.

"Testy."

"Alex?"

"I'm not testy!"

"Oh? I believe you are. And it's that entire little girl's fault. That little girl you love."

"Alex."

"SHUT UP NIGHT!"

"ALEX!"

"WHAT!?!" I screamed, and saw Liz standing behind me. "…Sigh…Yes?"

"Dinner time."

* * *

"Where are Matt and Dragon?" I asked.

"On a date," Gibson grinned. "I am glad to see those two finally getting together."

"…Yeah, it's awesome," I grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just glad to see those two finally realize they're meant for one another," I lied.

* * *

"I see them," Night smiled. "They're kissing," he laughed. "They look into it two. Full of love."

"…"

"I bet it hurts. To know you love her, but to see her in his arms."

"They deserve one another. She does better."

"Better?" night asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting me to suffer and explain.

"I'm not better…I wish I was, but I'm not…I can't be better, I'll always be…"

"A failure. Yes, Alex I know," Night whispered. "We all know. From this day, to the next, you'll understand that no matter what…you're nothing, but a weak, pathetic, piece of scum. You don't deserve her, or anyone. In the end, you'll die alone, and by your own hand."

"…" I made no reply. I wasn't in the mood. I had a long day, and just sighed and walked back into the Zero Robot's neck and took the elevator down. Down…just like where I was headed in life.

**THE END**

"Since today's chapter was…EMO," Alex sighed. "I shall ask YOU a question…Do you know…the Hare Hare Yukai from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya?"

"I don't want to do this!" Peter yelled.

"TOO BAD! Now…for your reading enjoyment…the Hare Hare Yukai dance! With Dragon as Haruhi, Angie as Mikuru, Human Zeta as Nagato, and Peter and I as Kyon and Itsuki!"

"Am I Itsuki or Kyon?"

"No clue. Just put on your outfit. Places everyone! And…ACTION!"

* * *

**Dragon stands by a large D and begins to dance as D disappears. She's in a schoolgirl outfit, like Haruhi**__

Dragon:

_If I can solve the mysterious of this world  
With my friends by my side…_

**Zeta and Angie appear and dance along, Zeta's face not moving, but Angie smiles. Both of who are wearing Nagato and Mikuru costumes**__

I've lived wishing for joy  
Will anyone grant it?

Angie:

_All the way to the end of time, Boooon!!_

**Dragon pushes Zeta, back as Angie sings a solo, the emotionless woman reaming…err…emotionless**

_My dreams warps and loops inside my head  
They play in my head like a movie everyday  
_

**Alex and Peter, both of who are dressed as Kyon and Itsuki, Peter with a frown and Alex with a smile dance along with the girls. All of who continue dancing and singing the Hare Hare Yukai. **

**In fact, go to YouTube and type that in. Hare Hare Yukai, just so you know what they're doing.**

Girls: _  
One beautiful day  
The fantastic games we always play  
Pours down joyfully, beyond reality…  
When we meet again tomorrow, I'll be happy to say  
Combine our happiness  
And throw our pain away  
Go forth and dream, try to catch that dream  
We'll dream a big dream, a beautiful dream_

**Everyone poses, Zeta simply stands up, Dragon points at you, Angie gives the victory sign, Alex gives thumbs up, and Peter throws both hands in the air**

_Nobody knows the future, so can our dreams come true?  
Nevertheless, I'll always know one thing_

_The beautiful stars that shine through the thick clouds  
Give me hope, and-_

_Gives us a time tripin ride, Byuuuuun!!_

_This is the perfect time for fun  
Please don't let me go through it alone_

_If we stand together, and always stay strong  
We'll surpass the unstoppable  
Nothing is impossible for us  
If we're always friends forever, and we shout  
"I want to be there for you!"  
I'll tell you my secrets, straight from my heart  
Let's run through our fears; leave your tears  
Our dreams will come true_

_Boooon!!_

_My dreams warps and loops inside my head  
They play in my head like a movie everyday_

_One beautiful day  
The fantastic games we always play  
Pours down joyfully, beyond reality…  
When we meet again tomorrow, I'll be happy to say  
Combine our happiness  
And throw our pain away  
Go forth and dream, try to catch that dream  
We'll dream a big dream, a beautiful dream_

**The song ends and Dragon stands in the center, the others sit and pose on the ground at her feet. **

"That was fun," Angie smiled.

"What next, the Caramelldansen?" Peter groaned. "My limbs hurt."

Alex only smiled and he stared at the others, one arm around Dragon. "Ya never know…better go look that up on YouTube folks. That maybe our next dance number."


	13. The Resolution of Alexander King

**The Resolution of Alexander King**

"Hey, guys, gather round!" Momotaros ordered. "I just got a letter from the bad guys! Venom, Bob, May and Abe!"

"…I think you mean, Poison, Brad, Maya and Apoc," Dragon sighed.

"Hmm…Dear Heroes, we want to have a contest with you. We will call it the Resolution," Peter read. "Already this sounds lame," he commented. "We'll compare our New Year Resolutions, and vote the winner."

"This plan seems flawed," Matt commented.

"The winner gets nothing, but the loser faces the ultimate pain. They must carry through with their Resolution."

"What?! But that beats the purpose of making a New Year's Resolution!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, that IS the purpose," Angie replied.

"Really? I thought the purpose was to make yourself feel better about stuff you'll never do…"

* * *

"Okay guys, we gotta come up with some great resolutions. I know you can do it," Brad said. "You're all…very smart…and intelligent…and brave. If you need help, I made some lists to help you…for some of you its very long. Sadly, for me, I'll be nicer to you losers."

"I think I'll be nicer to people. I'll ask them how they'd like to die, before I kill them," Poison smiled.

"I'm going to be nicer to my father…I'll kill him slowly, but faster than I originally planned. Now it'll be only five hours of tortures," Apoc added.

"I will bear Master Poison's child," Maya smiled.

"…"

"…"

"…I can help you with that, slave," Poison smiled.

* * *

"Okay so Alex will quit overeating even though he's as skinny as a stick," Matt began.

"Forget that! I'm no quitter!"

"Peter will be less annoying."

"BSGKDHGOFHLFJKHFLHFFHKFKH!"

"Dragon will be more patient with people."

"Doesn't start yet so…"

POW!

"OW!" Peter cried, holding his head.

"Angie will get her own personal villain so Blade100 can write about a supervillain that fights her."

"But I don't want someone to try to kill me!"

"And I will try to be more observant to other people," Matt sighed.

"Mathanial, there is something I have been wishing to talk with you about," Zeta whispered. "You created and me, and as such I worship you. You are all I care about, all I know, and as such I have discovered I have fallen in love with you. You are my purpose of life, Master…"

"Huh? Oh hey, Zeta. You say something? I was thinking about a joke Angie told me yesterday."

"Nothing, Mathanial."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes, Mathanial."

* * *

"Hey! Come on, we have to go meet the Zero Squad and Team Den-Liner!" Apoc ordered. "Guys!"

"Coming!" Brad yelled.

"Master Poison told me to where this," Maya stated, walking over in a skimpy two piece black bikini.

"I like it," her master smiled.

BOOM!

"YEAH!" Alex screamed as Den-Liner shot by and shot them with lasers.

"What are you guys doing!?" Brad screamed as Den-Liner nearly hit him.

"Zeta calculated our odds of winning to 7,892,109 to one…Actually to 0.96, but we rounded!" Matt explained.

"So we decided to bring in the New Year, by KICKING YOUR BUTTS!" Dragon laughed.

"And now, for our closing song! Celebration!" Peter yelled. "A showing of past stories, while we sing and dance!"

"HIT IT!" Angie smiled.

* * *

**Alex steps out of a pod, the same one from 'Who am I?' his first story. Following him are Dragon, Peter, and the rest of the Zero Squad, all of them singing**

_Celebrate good times come on  
It's time to celebrate and have a good time  
YAHOO!_

_Time to celebrate_

**They're suddenly picked up by Den-Liner and Team Den-Liner joins on the celebration, dancing and singing on the time train**

_It's a celebration!_

_YAHOO!_

_Let's celebrate_

_Let's celebrate! _

**They're dropped off and land at Alex's old home. A car stop by and its Theta, Hazmat, Beta, and Delta step out as other HCA run over and join in the song**

_There's a party going on right here  
A celebration that last throughout the years  
So bring your good times and your laughter, two  
We're gonna celebrate your party with you  
Come on now  
Celebration - let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration - we're gonna celebrate and have a good time  
_

**The Super Robot lands and the Hyper Force, and Kamen Rider Kabuto, TheBee, and others run over. **

_It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure?  
Everyone around the world come on! _

**A spaceship lands and a small army of Worms from Kamen Rider Kabuto exit and join in, as well as Aliens and a Predator named Vanguard, who Alex and the others know**

_Celebrate good times come on  
And everybody's going to feel alright_

_Its alright_

**Alex stops and sees Axel and Aurora walk over, and join in the song and dance**

_Celebrate good times come on  
We gonna celebrate_

_Let's celebrate_

**An army of zombies walk over, with Dr. Henderson leading them, but rather than attacking they join in**

_There's a party going on right here  
A dedication that last throughout the years  
So bring your good times and your laughter to  
We're gonna celebrate and party with you  
Come on now  
Celebration - let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration - we're gonna celebrate and have a good time _

**A portal opens from the ground and D steps out with his army of children and the villains and they join in, D even sings a solo**

D:_  
It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure?  
Everyone around the world come on  
_

**The Citadel of Bone lands nearby and Mandarin, the Skeleton King, his Undead Lieutenants, the Six Sins, Velina, and an army of Undead and Formless run out, dancing and joining in the song**

Everyone:_  
Celebrate good times come on  
And everybody's going to feel alright_

_It's alright_

**Dante, Blade, and Liz run over, and with them are batches of various-unknown-but-you-will-know-them-in-the-future-characters**

_Celebrate good times come on  
Come on!_

_Let's celebrate_

**Alex turns into his Omega Mode as Den-Liner zooms by, dropping down more people who we've met on our adventures, from Negataros to Yuuto to Chaz**

_We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate it's alright _

_We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate it's alright_

_Let's celebrate_

**Zero-Liner drops off the Robot Monkey version of Alex, Dragon and all their friends into the party**

_Celebrate, good times come on!_

_We gonna celebrate and party with you_

_YAHOO!_

_Celebrate good times, come on_

_Celebrate! _

_Come on let's celebrate_

**Den-Liner drops off Torch, and the party stops for a second, but Alex takes her hand and brings her into the party and the song and celebrations continue**

_Celebrate good times come on_

_Get together_

_It's a celebration_

_YAHOO!_

**ALL of Dragon's, Angie's, and my Ocs who ever existed are dropped off by Den-Liner as the song just intensifies, even characters like Mr.100 and Hellspawn cut loose and have fun**

_Celebrate good times, come on_

_And everybody's going to feel alright_

_Feel alright_

_Celebrate good times, come on_

_Come on! Its time to CELEBRATE_

**Alex waves goodbye to you as the song ends and everyone waves goodbye to you as well. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" **

_It's a celebration…_

**THE END  
**


	14. The Birthday of Dragon Queen

**The Birthday of Dragon**

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Alex screamed, tearing through the army. "Move!" he ordered, kicking an undead warrior to the ground.

"Make an army of the undead you said! They'll beat the Zero Squad you said! Yeah, nice one Apoc," Poison sighed.

"Oh shut up."

"Why do you think he's in such a rush?"

"It's my ex's birthday," Brad answered.

"Really?" Poison asked.

"AHHHH!" Alex yelled tackling and pummeling the last undead warrior. "I CANNOT BE LATE!" he yelled.

* * *

"He's late," Peter said.

"Shut up," Dragon ordered.

"But he is."

"Shut up."

"But he-"

"SHUT UP!" Dragon ordered, throwing a fork at him which nearly hit and impaled his head.

"…."

"She's upset," Matt commented.

"And I have arrived!" Alex yelled, kicking the door open, smacking Momo in the face. "Happy birthday, hot stuff!"

"….Hmph."

"She's upset your late by about…three hours," Angie stated.

"The bad guys attacked!"

"She's a girl. What do you expect?" Peter asked.

POW!

"And that's why you should never insult Dragon with a sexist comment," Matt sighed as he saw the Peter shaped hole in the wall.

"Don't worry! I got you a gift, I…am not totally in love with, but…You. Will. LOVE IT!" Alex smiled. At this Dragon raised her brow as Alex moved his hand, and with Hellspawn's help, made a portal. "Okay D! Bring it in!"

"….Is that….?"

"Yep."

"You got me…?"

"Yep."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Dragon squealed, hugging and covering Alex in a shower of kisses.

Why? Because there before them, by D's side was a black and white sports bike. That's right. Dragon now had a motorcycle, against Alex's wishes, of course. It was black, with blue claw marks going down and across on it, like a wild animal had attacked it.

"Yeah, trust me. It was D's idea, not mine. Now you can only ride it on two conditions! You're careful!" Alex ordered.

"Of course!"

"And you wear this."

"…Is that a collar?"

"Yep! Property of Alexander King! Made it myself! Now put it on…Now."

* * *

"Woooohhhoooo! This is awesome!" Dragon screamed as she rode on the motorcycle, dodging cars and obstacles as Alex clung onto her waist for dear life.

"AHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Alex screamed in fear as they went faster.

"Hey? What's this button do?" the brunette asked, seeing a red button.

"Huh? NO DRAGON DON'T!" he begged, but it was too late. The motorcycle's wheels shifted and moved, and the back of the motorcycle opened up to reveal a thruster which shot flames out as the bike turned into a hoverbike, shooting them into the air.

"Alex this is the greatest gift EVER!" the girl shouted, loving the wind flow through her hair. "Alex?"

"Somebody stop the world, I wanna get off!" Alex cried.

"Does this mean I can take off the collar?"

"No. The collar stays."

* * *

And now the song, because no chapter is done without one of these! Also author note at the bottom!

**A captured Dragon is thrown into a prison of the Citadel of Bone, and she hits the floor. Rubbing her head, she stands up and sees another captive, a young boy a little bit older then her. **

"**Who are you?" she asks. **

"**Huh? Blade100, but you can call me Alex."**

**And that's how it began……**

_Tell me what you're dreaming bout tonight  
I never want to let you go  
The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile  
Sinking into the darkest night  
A breezeless flow in the afterglow  
You and me together we could go that extra mile  
_

**Memories of the two flash by, from their battles together, to working together, to falling in love with one another**

_  
Sweet nothings and time  
Only you and the rhyme  
Dizzy vertigo  
Round and round as we go_

**Alex and Dragon walk past one another in the darkness and their gazes meet for a second, but Dragon walks away to Matt and Alex stays behind, watching. **

_Amazing Kiss  
Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...  
_

**Time moves, and Dragon is fighting against the Skeleton King, who fires a blast of energy at her. Alex pushes her out of the way, and takes the shot**

_  
Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah_

**Time moves once more to Alex lying in his hospital bed, and outside Matt and Dragon are talking. He closes his eyes, but opens them as he realizes Dragon is walking into his room and talks him. **

_Looking for words our brainwaves  
Found a way to communicate  
Secret sounds that you and I monopolize  
The moon reflected on the waves  
Moving in time reverberates  
Drifting ashore to you deep into your eyes_

**Time shifts, and Alex is telling funny stories and jokes to the earth, who laugh at his jokes. Dragon looks at him, and the two stare into each other eyes, before Alex pokes her head and asks her to go talk to Matt. **_  
_

**They're better off together,****Alex thought.**

_  
As I lay awake  
Another night of heartbreak  
Longing for you  
Hits me out of the blue  
_

**Time shifts to Dragon crying on the day June 14****th****, the day Brad broke up and attempted to kill her. She feels a hand, and sees Alex patting her back and whisper some kind words to her. **

_  
Amazing Kiss  
Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...  
_

**Alex is on his knees, crying as he aims a gun up to his head. He pulls the trigger, but the bullet never comes. He looks up to see his friend, Dragon, who moves down to hug and comfort him as he cries. **

_  
Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah  
_

**Dragon is on the roof of the Super Robot, and turns around to see Alex walk over. He smiles and sits down next to her and the two talk, as they look at the moon and stars. They look at one another for a split second and are locked gazing into each other's eyes, slowly leaning closer and finally their lips touch for the first time.**

_  
Tough enough to weather the hands of time  
Cuz our dream beams gonna shine on  
You and I will come this way again  
True blue to our destiny  
Leaning up against this wall of ice  
Never gonna let love fade away  
I don't want you to go  
So forevermore  
Just the way you are...  
_

**Time moves again, shows Alex scratching his head and laughing nervously as Dragon playfully glares at him. Between them, on the computer, it is revealed Dragon found Alex's 'special collection' of internet stuff.**

"**Am I in trouble?"**

"**Yes," Dragon answers and pulls him into his room. **

_  
Precious in my love  
Woh yeah yeah...yah~  
Just the way you are...  
Precious in my love  
Woh yeah yeah...yah~_

**Later on, Alex turns into the Omega, and Dragon sees the golden armored warrior fighting back against the Behemoth. **

_  
Just the way you are..._

_Amazing Kiss  
Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...  
_

**Another time has Alex and Dragon looking at the sunset, the two of them cuddling up to one another as they watch from a green hill**

_  
Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah  
_

**Finally Alex holds the Omega Belt as he overlooks the city on the Zero Robot. Dragon walks up to him and sits next to him, and the two look at the world beneath them. **

"**What happens now?" Dragon asks.**

"**Dunno…"**

**Dragon looks at Alex, and he looks back. They smile at one another and lean into one another, sharing an amazing kiss…**

_  
Amazing Kiss Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
I remember..._

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY DRAGONBEAR!

Now the bad news. My computer is gone, so all the stories I were working are gone for now. Also my computer time is shortened by quite a bit. Sorry guys, I'll try my best to still work hard. Bye


	15. The Valentine’s Day of Alexander King

**The Valentine's Day of Alexander King**

Dragon fell to the ground in tears as she walked down the hall. "God…How did this happen?" she whimpered and walked into the door to her room. She wiped her tears and opened the door as the memories from that morning.

"_Alex…You can't be serious!" _

"_I am. Dragon, just get over me. You never liked me, and you know it," his cold voice replied._

"_How could you say that!? Alex, I have, and still do love you!" _

"_Stop lying to me!" Alex roared. _

A loud groan escaped Alex's lips as he threw the beer bottle aside. It fell into the trash as a loud burp escaped his lips. How could he?

No, don't think that Alex! It was the right thing….better to break her heart now, then later….

He looked into a mirror and groaned again, seeing that he was a mess. Maybe I should apologize? He wondered.

"_Out."_

"_Alex-"_

"_I said out!" he ordered, pointing at the door. "Get the hell out of here!" _

"_Alex-"_

"_Out!" the rage filled voice commanded. "Just leave!"_

"…" _Dragon wanted to say something, wanted to argue, but…she couldn't. She looked away from, her heart shattered into millions of pieces. "Goodbye," she whispered as she walked out, leaving Alex by himself. _

"…_God, I'm stupid," Alex sighed, falling onto his bed. _

Alex stared at Dragon's door and sighed as he sits down, and leans against it. "I am such an idiot. I have a hot girl, and I yell at her because I have some doubts. Sigh….God, I hate my life."

Dragon sat in her room, on her bed, holding the necklace Alex had gotten her for their one month anniversary. Her eyes were red from her constant crying, and she wiped her eyes trying to rid herself of them.

She looked around the dark room, and by the light of the moon, saw a picture on the wall of her and Alex together. They were holding hands in front of the Zero Robot, and there were fireworks in the sky behind them. Alex had his normal goofy face, while Dragon was giggling behind him.

How could she replace him? She wondered. As her tears stopped for now, she began singing a sweet song.

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

I love you, Yes I do.  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to,  
Until the end of time.  
From the day I met you I knew we'd be together.  
And now I know I want to be with you forever, I want to marry you and I want to have your kids.  
Thinking can never compare to the feeling of your kisses.

**Outside the room, Alex is sitting against the door to his ex's room. He sighs, and wipes his eyes of some tears as he sings his own rendition of songs. **

Alex:  
_Damn, oh this girl she really had me thinking  
Making her the more reason the future we'd be living.  
Together, and I know it wouldn't be forever  
Cause I know good things don't last long  
But we could've made it further.  
All the things you told me,  
All were lies I know,  
Cuz if you felt how you said you felt  
You just couldn't let me go.  
Without a single reason  
Not even a single fight  
You gave the best of my life,  
But with the loneliest nights.  
I got it bad,  
No I got it even worst then even Usher.  
Cuz even though you did you I can't let go  
No, I know it's not supposed to come back  
I know that you won  
I know that you left and never coming back.  
Accept the fact that you're gone_

Dragon:  
_I can say I'm truly happy till this day.  
You make me thank god that I live my life every day.  
There's never been a doubt in my mind  
That I'd regret ever having you by my side.  
But if the day comes that I have to let you go  
I think there's something I should probably let you know,  
Enjoyed everyday that I spent with you and_

_I will miss you cause I'm happy that I had you at all.  
_  
Alex:  
_Baby I Loved You  
Why did you let me go?  
Yes it hurts me  
But I still want you to know  
All the love we made  
Can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

Baby I Loved You  
Why did you let me go?  
Yes it hurts me  
But I still want you to know  
All the love we made  
Can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

It's over...

Dragon:

_I feel for you yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end of time_

"…Huh?" the two stopped and both of the stood up. Dragon jumped off her bed to the door, as Alex spun around and faced the door, taking a step back.

"Uh oh…" Alex whispered as the door opened, to reveal his ex-girlfriend, staring at him, mouth agape. "…Dragon…"

"Alex…"

"I'll…I'll just leave you alone."

"Wait…You came here for a reason. Why?"

"No reason."

"Alex…"

"Sigh…I'm sorry."

"For?"

"…."

"Alex."

"Breaking your heart."

"Well why did you in the first place?"

"Dragon…I'm not a good person. I'm the worst kind of guy there is. I'm not strong, not smart, not brave, not nice, not funny, not good, nothing."

…

…

…

SLAP!

"OW!" Alex screamed, holding his injured cheek.

"There, you're forgiven. Come on, let's go on a date."

"What just happened?"

"Come on," sighed Dragon, putting on a collar around her neck.

"But- MPPHHH!?" Alex's muffled voice screamed as Dragon forced her lips on him. As she pulled back and licked her lips she looked at the frozen boy.

"Something wrong?"

"Let's go," he said, right before fainting.

"Alex? Alex? Oh boy, not again," the brunette sighed as Alex began drooling on the ground a bit, and had a noticeable nosebleed from his…thoughts. "What am I going to do with you?"

**END**

Songs used were Never be Replaced original version and boy version, melded together by ME!


	16. The Love of Dragon Queen

**The Love of Dragon**

Awkward silence. It happens all the time. And everytime, Dragon hated it.

"Alex."

"…"

"Alex."

"…"

"Alex!"

"Huh? Sorry, zoned out…"

"You okay?"

"No," the boy sighed as he looked at his half eaten burger. "I just can't help, but…"

"Doubt yourself," Dragon finished. "Alex. How many times do I have to tell you? I love you, as you are. As my cute perverted, silly, childish, and clumsy, boyfriend."

"But-"

"No buts. You're you, I'm me, we're us. And I love us."

"…What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then we'll cherish what time we have together," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "And we will, work out together."

"How do you kn-?"

"Alex. Stop questioning things, and go with the flow. Live in the present, not the past or future. Live now."

"…Maybe you're right."

"I am right," the girl smiled.

"I love you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you two," she whispered and kissed his lips, which he returned the notion, the two kissing one another in the middle of the restaurant. "My little Awexcat."

"My adorable little Dragonbear," the boy laughed. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Race ya," she replaced and stood up, and already ran to the door.

"Hey! Wait someone still has to pay for the food!" Alex yelled, before looking at one of the workers. "You have a Valentine's Day discount?" he asked.

* * *

(The fallowing song is And Forever by Robbie Danzie with Takao Naoki)

"Dragon!" Alex yelled as his girlfriend ran ahead of him. "Wait up!" he laughed, and as he chased her and the sun rose to start the new day, two voices could be heard singing a soft ballad together.

Dragon:

_Sometimes I feel so all alone_

_Finding myself calling your name_

**Dragon waits and Alex runs up to her, smiling. The two holds hands and walk down the street, as the sun comes up**

Me:

_When we're apart, so far away_

_Hoping it's me that you're thinking of_

Dragon:

_Could it be true, could it be real?_

Both:

_My heart says that you're the one._

Alex:

_There's no one else, you're the only one for me._

Both:

_Yes, this time my love's the real thing._

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

**Memories of the past flash by from good, bad, hard, easy, joyful, and painful times. Alex stops suddenly and hugs his Dragon, whispering sorry for the things he will do.**

Dragon:

_Baby, it's you_

Both:

_We'll be together now and forever._

**Dragon stops him and kisses his lips, before hugging him again and whispering to him that it's okay. **

Dragon:

_Could it be true, could it be real?_

Both:

_My heart says that you're the one._

Alex:

_There's no one else, you're the only one for me._

**The two separate and smile before walking hand in hand back home. **

Both:

_Yes, this time my love's the real thing._

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Dragon:_

_Baby, it's you _

Me:

_We'll be together now and forever._

**The see the Zero Robot and run to it, as time slows and a final review of the past takes place.**

Both:

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

Dragon:

_Baby, it's you_

**Alex opens the door for his girlfriend, letting her in first as the song ends. The last line is sung as the two walk back into the safety of their home, surrounded by friends, and each other.**

Both:

_We'll be together now and forever._

**END**


	17. The Birthday of Alexander King

**The Birthday of Alexander King**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"AHHHH! I mean yay!" Alex smiled as all of his friends screamed out like that as soon as he walked in. "You guys didn't have to do this, you know."

"Does that mean I can have the cake?" Peter asked.

"No. Now give me the cake, all of it. NOW!"

"Alex, pictures first," Urataros reminded, taking out a camera.

"And don't forget the song!" Alex smiled.

"Alex, not all chapters need songs you kn-"

"YES THEY DO!" Alex roared at Matt.

"So where are my presents?"

"Greedy, aren't you?" Matt asked.

"Maybe. Dragonbear?"

The brunette smiled and kissed Alex's lips, leaving the boy smiling dumbly.

"Gross."

"Shut up Peter. You're just jealous."

"Alex."

"D?" the boy asked, seeing the hooded man appear out of nowhere.

"Happy Birthday. Here," he smiled and moved his hand as a white flame appeared in his hand.

"…A fire?"

"It is called Heaven Light. It puts the one who touches it in a sleep like state, where that person may live their greatest dream."

"….And I get this for my birthday?" Alex smiled.

"Yes."

"THANK YOU!" Alex cried, hugging the Devil.

"…Just take it."

"Yes sir!" he smiled and reached for the white fire and as soon as his finger touched it, his eyes turned white and he fell to the ground.

"Alex!"

"Fear not Miss Dragon. He is fine, merely living his dream."

"What do you think his dream is anyways?" Angie asked.

"…Nothing you wish to know about," D answered.

* * *

"Master?" Dragon and dozens of other girls asked as they looked at Alex. The crowd of girls had little to no clothing and each had large…chests.

"….I'm in heaven," Alex whispered as he walked over to group of Alex-worshiping girls. "Thank you D!" he added. "And now ladies…let's talk."

**Creepy? Yeah, I'm sick, I know.**

(The following song is happy birthday to me, by the Korean band Bulldog Mansion))

"What is it with you and Korean pop music?" Peter asked.

(SHUT UP!)

* * *

"**I can't believe he's late for his own party," Dragon sighed as she and the others waited for Alex. **

"**This is Alex we're talking about," Urataros reminded.**

"**How are the instruments working?" Ryotaro asked as Matt grabbed the mike, Peter walked over to the drums, and Momotaros grabbed his guitar. **

Everyone:

_One, two, three, four! _

Matt:

_YEAH!_

**Alex is at home, laying in his bed, the blanket and room a mess as he snores.**

_Monday, I'm still in bed_

_Tuesday, yep still there_

_I'm in a cold sleep, so colder than her soul_

**Alex's alarm clock starts making noise, but the boy just groans and begins smashing it with his hand.**

_Somebody wake me up! _

_I am not awake yes…_

_Baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

**The boy destroys his alarm clock and goes back to sleep.**

_Wednesday, I don't want to go to school_

_Tomorrow's Thursday, so I still have to go_

_A day like this shouldn't be in bed!_

_Even if I don't know what's up let's go down to see!_

**Alex finally wakes up and sees the time, and jumps out of bed, quickly grabbing his clothes and changing. **

_It's my birthday day! An anniversary of my first day! _

_My heart is racing! Another has year gone by_

_Even if I died and was born again_

_I would still love you!_

**Alex jumps out of his house and runs down the street, jumping on a car and then off it, soaring in the air.**

_Baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

_Friday, I wanna lie in bed!_

_Saturday, the kids' favorite day!_

_Its time for some Saturday Night Fever!_

_So where are all my friends?_

**Alex stops to see Poison setting a school on fire, but just smiles and walks past it.**

_It's my birthday day! An anniversary of my first day! _

_My heart is racing! Another has year gone by_

_Even if I died and was born again_

_I would still love you! _

**Alex stops and sees a group of villains attacking a poor defenseless videogame store and gasps. **

"**LET'S GO ZERO! OMEGA MODE!" he screams, transforming in a bright gold light. **

_Baby, baby!_

_Baby, baby!_

_GO!_

**Back in the party, Momotaros starts his guitar solo for a bit before the next line is sung, slowing down greatly. **

_Today is my day, but I still don't want to be alone…_

**The door is suddenly open as Alex walks in, smiling his naïve smile. **

_It's my birthday, my sweet day with you by my side!_

_Our first day_

_Let me hold you in my arms_

_I love you, birthday _

**The gang yells Happy Birthday! And Dragon and the other girls hug him. **

"**I love my life," he whispers as he hugs Nova, then Jinmay, Hana, Angie, and finally his Dragon. **

_It all started one day_

_My heart is racing! Another has year gone by_

_Even if you didn't know, my birthday wish has come true! With you by my side!_

**The gang parties into the night, celebrating Alex's birthday**

_Baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

_Baby, baby _

**One day late, but its still good if you ask me!**


	18. The Tragedy of Chikane and Himeko

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE LARGE AMOUNTS OF YURI. THAT MEANS LESBIANS FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WATCH ANIME. THAT MEANS GIRL AND GIRL LOVE FOR THOSE WHO LIVE UNDER ROCKS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME A REVIEW EXPLAINING TO ME THAT LESBIANS AND GAYS ARE BAD. IF YOU DO, I WILL EAT YOUR FLESH. PLEASE INSTEAD, SKIP THIS CHAPTER, OR READ AND ENJOY. THANK YOU**

**The Tragedy of Himeko and Chikane**

_You will fall in love, once again…_

"Um…Hello? Is this the Zero Squad?"

"No, this is Peter."

POW!

"Yes, this is the Zero Squad," Alex answered, taking the telephone from his friend. "What's up?"

"Best for you to come and see for yourself, sir."

"Yo, Peter, we got a job," Alex yelled as he put the phone down.

"But…But Power Rangers!" the boy's friend cried, pointing at the TV.

"Look, Momotaros, Dragon, and everyone are off on other missions. Let's go!" he yelled, dragging the other boy behind him.

"NOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

"We're here!" Alex yelled, as he dragged Peter into the large mansion.

"Would have been here sooner if you asked WHERE to go."

"Shut up, Peter."

"Hello there. Are you the Zero Squad?"

The two boys turned to see a blond haired woman, older than them both, with amber eyes, and a brown maid outfit.

"Yep. Second in command, Alex King, AKA Zero Two. This is Peter."

"Why didn't I get any special title or add ons?"

"Cause you're lame."

"Jerk."

"My name is Otoha Kisaragi; I am the personal maid to the owner of this house."

"Otoha Kis-what? Did we go to Japan when I wasn't looking?" Alex mumbled to Peter. "So, why'd you call us here for?"

"Protection."

"Why? Who's after you?"

"Not me, my Mistress and her friend."

"Mistress? Friend? Back up a second please!"

"A few days ago, my Mistress, Miss Chikane Himemiya, brought a friend from school here. A Miss Himeko Kurusugawa. But the worst part was that I found they were both injured, and clothes were ripped. I am worried about their safety, that's all…Mostly my Mistress's."

"…So act as bodyguards for them?" Peter asked.

"Basically, yes."

"Cool. Let's go," Peter sighed, walking away.

"…Is he-?"

"Yes. He is always like that," Alex sighed, as he followed his friends.

"Wait, don't you need to tell me where they are?" the maid asked.

"Nah!" Alex replied. "…Wait."

* * *

"That them?"

"Nope."

"Them?"

"No."

"Them?"

"Those are dudes."

"Them?"

"Not even close," Alex sighed as he gave Peter the picture of Chikane. "How hard is it to find a chick with blue hair!?"

"Hey look, there they are."

"…Alright, you kill them, I'll get a body bag."

"…Aren't we supposed to protect them?"

"Oh…Right, that's what I'm doing to those guys I meant at that one school. Right then, come on. Time to be stalkers."

"…Great," Peter sighed as he and Alex followed the two girls. As the two followed the girls, they analyzed their appearance. And no, not in a sick perverted way…Okay, maybe Alex did.

Chikane had long blue hair, with a green headband in her hair and matching eyes. She had pale white skin, which shined beautifully, and was taller than her associate by a few inches. She had a strange invisible aura which felt of nobility and elegancy.

Himeko, on the hand, had a shy innocent appearance, with long sandy brown hair, and red bow in her hair, and a small pink hairpin. Both girls wore red and white school dresses.

"This is boring."

"Shush," Alex sighed.

They followed the girls' around the town, going to ice cream shops, clothes store, fashion stores, and more.

"How long are you going to follow us?"

"Ack! Quick act natural!" Alex ordered and held up a newspaper to shield his face, while Peter got out a Gameboy.

"Ahem."

"Dude, she sees us," Peter whispered.

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes. We do."

"ACK!" Alex screamed, and fell to the ground and looked at Chikane and Himeko. "Um…Hi?"

* * *

"I see…So Miss Kisaragi asked you to protect us?" Himeko asked as the four sat together at a table in a restaurant. As Alex explained the situation to the two, Peter simply looked out the window.

"Heh…Just like Otoha to worry so much about my safety and to notice my behavior," Chikane whispered. "I'm sorry, but neither of us no need any protection."

"You sure? We're real good at doing good," Alex said.

"Hey Alex."

The two girls looked at one another then at the King boy. "Sorry, but what's going right now may seem…out of your league," Chikane stated.

"Hey ladies?"

"Trust me. NOTHING is out of league. We're the best there are."

"ALEX!"

"What? Peter, what is it!?"

"Crazy guy on motorcycle," Peter stated as he pointed at a man riding his motorcycle right at them.

"Down!" Alex ordered as he charged right through the window and into the store, missing Peter's head by an inch. "Now that's an entrance!"

"…"

"Who is this guy?" Peter asked as the man stepped off his bike and took off his helmet, revealing his short black hair. The man wore a blue school uniform, with a gold trim and buttons. Of course the trait that stood out the most was the purple, glowing, tattoo on his head.

"Soma!" Himeko realized.

"Who?"

"Kill…Must….kill!" 'Soma' roared as he charged at the group.

"Wait what!?" Alex screamed, before Soma's fist connected with his chest, and followed up with a kick to Peter's head.

"KILL THE PRIESTESSES!" Soma screamed and jumped Himeko.

"Don't you touch her!" Chikane yelled, and a white light appeared in her hands as a wooden bow appeared in her hands, and arrows quickly appeared in it, which she fired at Soma. The airs hit with amazing force and the boy was slammed against the wall, and hit the ground, seemingly dead.

"…Wow…" Peter commented.

"She can make arrows appear? Cool," Alex added.

"Kill the…Priestesses!" Soma yelled as he charged at Chikane and Himeko once more.

"S-Soma, stop! What's gotten into you!?" Himeko screamed as Chikane continued to fire arrows at him to no avail.

"Gigaton Kick!"

"Final Raid!"

A green and red light show down from above as an armored Alex and Peter kicked the older boy, blasting him back. The two stood before Chikane and Himeko and readied themselves for Round 2.

Sadly, our heroes had a massive disadvantage.

The earth shook as Soma was lifted into the air by a large metal hand, which was connected to a large metal arm, which was connected to a gigantic black and silver, humanoid mecha.

"…Oh f-berries," Alex whispered.

"Now what?" Peter asked.

Pat. Pat. Pat.

"All you buddy!" the King boy screamed, after patting his friend's back, and he dragged Himeko and Chikane away as the giant mecha stomped on Peter. "Hey, Peter! You still alive?!"

"…OW!"

"He's fine," the armored hero responded to Chikane and Himeko. "Now….How do we stop that thing?" he whispered. "Ideas……? No? Crap. Looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way."

The old fashion way, of course, was to blindly charge at the enemy, fist in the air, and screaming madly. You can guess how that plan worked.

"Whoa! Yipe! Hey!" Alex yelled, dodging the two mecha hands. He fired his laser pistol at them, but the energy bullets did little to the metal giant. "I need a new plan!" he realized and put his gun away. _Too bad the others aren't here! I can't go Omega without them! _He thought as he grabbed a nearby car. "Think fast!" he screamed, throwing the cat at the metal menace.

The car slammed into the robot's face, and made it fall back; freeing Peter from under its foot.

"You okay Peter?" Alex asked.

"…No."

"Too bad. Come on, look like Big Betty is getting back up again!" the red warrior yelled, pointing at the mecha and Soma standing up.

"Kill!"

"Soma stop!" a voice begged.

Himeko ran between our heroes and held her arms out, and stood before the mecha. Tears were in her eyes as the metal giant looked down at her with Soma.

"It's me! Himeko! Please, Soma, don't do this!"

"H-H-Himeko?" Soma whispered, his eyes flashing purple. "H-H-Himeko…"

"Seventh Neck, what are you doing?" a voice yelled, and Alex and Peter turned around to see a dark skinned woman, with long purple hair, glasses, and wearing a black robe. She stood on the top of a building, and gazed down at the group.

"Great, now we have to fight Maya's cousin!" Alex sighed. (Please note, this woman and Maya are not really cousins)

"Himeko…" Soma whispered, still in a strange trance and frozen like a statue.

"Very well, I'll have to do it," the woman sighed and jumped into the air as the ground opened up for another giant mecha appeared. This one though, was purple, spiky, had no arms or legs, floated in the air, had a spiked circle on it's back, and armed with dozens of large metal tentacles.

"…Another one!?" Peter screamed.

"She's going after Chikane, come on! Let's go Zero!" he declared and charged at the new metal monster. Peter looked at it before slowly stepping back and walking away. "Oh no you don't!" Alex yelled, and dragged his friend into battle.

"Himeko!" Soma screamed, charging at the purple mecha with his giant robot. The black mecha tackled the other and sent them crashing into some buildings.

"…What just happened?" asked Peter.

"I know Soma from school. I know he's a good person, and I just tried to call out to him," Himeko responded, sounding surprised herself as she, Chikane, and the boys watched the two fighting.

"So he's on our side? Cool," Alex smiled as the two mechas fought.

"Sparkling Solar Attack…" Soma began as a green glow appeared in his hand. "Wave of Massive Destruction!" he declared as he fired the green energy blast at the purple mecha, destroying it instantly.

"Damn that was actually pretty damn impressive!" Alex commented.

* * *

After helping Soma down from his mecha, and going back to his place for safety, Alex and Peter were finally able to understand what was going on. They were talking to Soma's legal guardian, a man named Kazuki Ogami.

"Demons? Priestess!?" Peter repeated in confusion.

"Yes you see, many decades ago, an evil force known as Orochi came into the world and tried to destroy all of mankind, and recreate it in a darker, more horrid image. Two Priestesses though, stopped it by calling upon the God of Swordsman, Ame no Murakumo. The Priestesses were known as the Priest of the Sun, and the Priestess of the Moon. A few years later the event repeated itself and the two Priestesses were reincarnated and stopped the evil demon again."

"Reincarnated?" the green warrior asked.

"That means made into flesh again, reborn, right?" Alex questioned.

"Yes it does. Orochi and the Priestesses of the Sun and the Moon were reborn, and again and again the Priestesses defeated the demon. Each time, the demon would bring eight servants to fight for him, and each time the Priestesses would summon Ame no Murakumo to defeat them in an endless circle."

"How many times have they been reincarnated?" Alex asked.

"Countless. Since the beginning of time."

"And what about the Soma guy?" Peter added.

"Soma…Soma is, sadly, one of Orochi's followers. He is known as the Seventh Neck."

"Wait, then why did he save us?"

"I do not know. Perhaps he has a stronger will than others. Perhaps he was strong enough to fight Orochi's control. Whatever the reason, he will need rest."

"This is so confusing!" Peter whispered to Alex.

"Sh!" the other boy ordered. "We'll do anything in our power to help. Even if all of Orochi's Necks have giant robots, we'll protect the Priestesses until the time is right. I take it Himeko and Chikane are Priestesses?"

"Yes. Himeko is the Solar Priestess, or the Priestess of the Sun, and Chikane is the Lunar Priestess, or Priestess of the Moon."

"That explains a lot then. So…Eight Necks…That dark skinned lady was one, Soma's another…I wonder what the others are like?"

* * *

"Hmm…That's weird! Not everyone is here yet, nya!" a small catgirl realized as she ate some chips. Her name was Nekoko, the Sixth Neck. She wore a pink nurse outfit, orange hair, had blue eyes, a cat tail, and ears.

"Ah who cares, Nekoko?" a voice asked. The voice belonged to a young girl with long brown ponytails, yellow top, blue skirt, green eyes, long orange nylon, and yellow high heels. Her name was Corona. She was applying to her lipstick, when she turned to another one of her fellow bad guys. Or bad girls. "Hey you! Miss hotshot cartoonist!"

"…"

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Corona yelled, and threw a stick of lipstick at her. The cartoonist she was talking to responded by throwing a pen at her, and the two objects blew up on contact. "Heh, not bad."

"Be quiet, Miss 69," the redhead girl said. She wore a large light blue sweater, a yellow ribbon in her hair, glasses, and had red eyes. In her hands was a notepad and pen, and had a dull picture on her face.

"Hey! That's 68, you know!"

"Nya? What's 68?" Nekoko asked cutely. She jumped over and smiled as Reiko Ota, the red head cartoonist, answered.

"That's as high as she ever got on the music charts."

"Oh shut up! And you get out of here!" Corona ordered, trying to kick Nekoko.

"Nya! Corona is scary!" the catgirl cried, running away.

"Let's see…The Seventh Neck is obviously not here. The Eighth Neck is off doing his or her usual 'mystery' thing. But where's the Third Neck? Where is that muscle head?" Corona sighed.

"Girochi," Reiko corrected.

The girls then heard giggling and saw the dark robed woman from earlier. Her name was Sister Miyako, a nun. "Guess he couldn't wait to go kill those Priestesses. He always was a naughty little brother."

As the group talked, they all stopped as a knife hit the wall and saw a man in a white robe, red eyes, and long green hair. He had a strange grin on his face and had a scary and intimidating aura that made him seem like Poison's equal in insanity.

He was Tsubasa, the First Neck. Brother of Soma.

* * *

"Peter, go check up on the girls. I need to make a stop," Alex said, Hellspawn quickly made a portal for him and he left before his partner could say anything.

"Wait, what!?" Peter yelled as the portal closed. "…Alex sucks!" he declared.

* * *

"D."

"Alex."

"Orochi, what do you know about that name?"

"Japanese demon. Very powerful, very dangerous, has eight followers, though they are traditionally known as his Eight Necks."

"And what about the Lunar Priestess and Solar Priestess?"

"Two young ladies who serve and summon the great Ame no Murakumo to defeat the evil Orochi."

"…That's it?" Alex asked as D sipped his wine.

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…Well are you going to tell me?"

"I would rather not, Alex."

"Why?"

"If I tell you, then you will help the two Priestesses, and if you do…things will become difficult."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"D, you are being mysteriously cryptic today."

"I have seen the future, and if you try to help them, then you will bring only destruction and horror upon us."

"…Why would I want to help them?"

"Something about feeling sad by them. That they deserve something better," D responded and looked at Alex. "Do not help them Alex. You will regret it."

"I regret nothing," the boy responded. "I especially don't regret helping two girls fight an evil demon straight from-"

"They're lesbians."

"…What?"

* * *

Back with Peter, things had quickly gone to hell as the green armored warrior fought against an attack by the Necks of Orochi.

"AHHH!" the 'hero' yelled as he was thrown around the shrine.

"We have to help him!" Himeko cried.

"Its okay, I'm okay!" he yelled as the man punched him in the face. The man had spiked steel hair, dark skin, a black overcoat, a white shirt, and large metal chains that wrapped around his arms. He was Girochi, the Third Neck. "Okay! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Peter yelled as he slowly rose up.

"Heh, come on then kid," Girochi laughed, motioning him over.

"Second Raid!" Peter yelled and his scythe appeared in his hand and charged at the man. The chains came to life and blocked the attack, and slammed themselves against Peter, making him hit the ground.

"That all you got kid?"

"…Actually yes. Oh, no wait I still have this!" the green warrior realized and charged forward and jumped up into the air. "Final Raid!" he yelled and slammed his foot into Girochi's face, sending the larger man to the ground and Peter standing dumbly of what he just did. "I rock."

Peter's happy moment of victory was cut off as pens, medical needles, and lipstick hit his feet like darts. "Huh?" wondered the boy before the items suddenly exploded, shooting him into the air.

"What I miss?" asked Alex as he reappeared, before his green armored friend crashed onto him. "OW! What the hell Peter!?"

"Don't blame me, blame them!" the green hero yelled, pointing at the group of bad guys.

"A catgirl? That crazy lady? A pair of more evil ladies and a…man with long green hair? We must be in Japan," Alex sighed as he pushed Peter off of him.

"We are the necks of Orochi!" Corona announced.

"Wait…One, two, three, four, five, and six, Soma's asleep in there…There's only seven of you," realized Alex.

"We don't know where the Eighth Neck is, nya," Nekoko sighed.

"Shut up, Nekoko! Seven is plenty enough to get rid of you two!" Corona shouted.

"Seven against two…Ladies, stand back! Things are about to go straight to hell," the red warrior sighed as he and his friend stood in a battle stance. Chikane nodded and pulled Himeko back as the seven fighters attacked our heroic pair. Okay, maybe not heroic in a sense of…being heroic.

"We're screwed," Peter whispered.

"Shut up!" he yelled and grabbed his friend and threw him at the gang of bad guys and charged forward. "AHHHH!" he screamed and jumped into the air and crashed down on the group, making dust rise into the air.

Alex shot his foot against Girochi and kicked off of him, dodging a pen from Reiko, which exploded on the Third Neck.

Peter ducked under Tsubasa's sword and jumped away as a medical needle hit his feet and exploded.

"Nya, I missed!" Nekoko whined.

"Exploding needles, lipstick, and pens!? What the heck!?" Peter screamed as he jumped out of the way of another needle.

Alex ducked under Tsubasa's sword attack, and narrowly dodged Corona's lipsticks. He threw a punch a Girochi, but was quickly shot into the air by Reiko's pens.

"Oof!" Peter groaned as he crashed on the ground. He looked at the small catgirl before him and stood up. "You're tougher than you look. Come on kitty!"

"Nya! My name is Nekoko! Not kitty!" the girl yelled as she got out a huge medical needle and fire shot out of it like a missile.

"…WHAT THE EFF!?" Peter screamed as the rocket blasted him into the air. He crashed down upon Alex, who quickly kicked him off and stood up.

"This….is difficult," Alex groaned as the Necks of Orochi surrounded them. "Huh?" he asked as arrows suddenly impaled the ground around them and blew up a furious explosion.

"Isn't it the guy who's supposed to save the girl?" Peter asked as Chikane and Himeko led them away from the Orochi, who were trying to hunt them in the smoke the arrows made.

"Who cares!? Himeko, you're with me, Peter, protect Chikane. We'll split up!" Alex commanded and with that the heroes separated.

* * *

"We'll hide here. Act natural," Alex sighed as he and Himeko ran into a large mall. "Huh? When I said act natural I didn't mean shop!" the King boy shouted as he saw the girl looking at some mangas.

"Heh, sorry Alex," Himeko apologized, blushing slightly. "I've just waiting for this book for a while now."

"It's alright. Let's just keep mo- crud!" the boy whispered as he saw Girochi, Nekoko, Corona, and Reiko near the door to the mall. "Let's go!" he ordered, taking Himeko's hand and leading her deeper into the mall.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed as he fell to the ground and looked at Tsubasa and Miyako. Chikane quickly took out her bow and loaded an arrow, but Miyako suddenly disappeared along with Tsubasa.

"What? Where'd they go?" Chikane gasped before being knocked upside the head from behind.

"Pathetic," Miyako smiled as Peter got back up.

"Well…This is going to end badly," the green warrior sighed as Tsubasa charged at him.

"Deal with the Priestess," he ordered as he and Peter clashed weapons. Miyako nodded, holding the Priestess in her arms and disappearing.

"Aw man," Peter whispered as he ducked under Tsubasa's blade and tried to smack him with his scythe. The green haired man dodged it and threw a punch, which Peter blocked and countered with a kick to the head, sending him down. "That all you got?" _I sure hope so!_

"No," Tsubasa replied as he charged forward and attacked with a flurry of sword thrusts.

"Crud!" the green hero exclaimed as he blocked the attacks, but one got through and shot his shoulder and when one landed, so did the others after it, throwing him to the ground. Tsubasa quickly tried to jump on him, sword raised.

"DIE!"

"No, don't think so," Peter yelled, and kicked Tsubasa's upside the chin and flipped up. "Hiya!" he yelled and slammed the blunt side of his staff at Tsubasa's face, sending him to the ground. When his body landed on the ground, Peter kept his fighting stance, slowing moving closer.

"This…world…" the body on the ground whispered. "MUST DIE!" Tsubasa screamed as he got back up again and dodged Peter's scythe and delivered a punch to his gut, followed by a leg sweep, making his opponent hit the ground. "YOU MUST DIE! THE PRIESTESSES MUST DIE! EVERYONE MUST DIE!" he screamed.

"The eff? You're almost as crazy as Poison," Peter joked as he rolled out of the way from Tsubasa's sword.

* * *

"Um…Excuse me? Are you here to buy something?"

"Yes. Yes we are! Himeko, buy something! Now," Alex ordered in a hush, feeling the Orochi Necks behind them, and luckily not recognizing them from behind.

"Well I have very nice necklaces and jewelry. You can even get the engraved and added with birthstones."

"They come with birthstones?" Himeko asked.

"They sure do. Should I make one for you and your little brother here?"

"Little brother?!" Alex repeated, and if Himeko didn't hold him back, he would have tackled and killed the man.

"He's just a friend!" Himeko groaned as she held back the half demonic half human boy. "Um…Can I get one of those two?" she asked, pointing at a silver crescent moon necklace, and a sun shaped necklace.

"Sure! What names should I put on them?"

"My name is Himeko, and my friend's name is Chikane."

"C-Chikane? That's a girl name!"

"Um…Yes, is that a problem?" the blushing girl asked.

"Oh, no, no! Not at all!" the man responded and began writing the names on the two necklaces.

"Thank you! Himeko goes on the sun, and Chikane goes on the moon."

"Alright, just one second, Miss….And….DONE!"

"Thank you very much sir! Okay, Alex, I'm d…Uh oh," Himeko whispered as Alex punched Girochi and was kicked by Corona.

"Run! I've got this!" Alex yelled as he kicked Corona back and dodged Reiko. "NOW!" he ordered and looked at the evildoers before him. "Hellspawn, you with me?"

_Need you ask, Father?_

"HA!" the King boy yelled as his skin harden and smashed his rock hard arms into Girochi's face. Quickly spinning around his hands turned into spikes and fired out of his arms, blocking Reiko's pens, and Corona's lipsticks. Jumping into the air, the half demon warrior dodged an explosive medical needle from Nekoko and landed behind her.

"Gotcha!" Girochi yelled as his chains coiled around Alex like a snake. The larger man pulled him over lifted him up with the chains, the magic metal holding the boy up. "Any last words?"

Alex only closed his eyes and tightened them as he began shaking and opened his mouth, blasting a wave of some black substance out of his mouth and on to the man's face.

"Aw gross! What the hell is this stuff!?" Girochi screamed as he began pulling at it. Alex quickly broke free and slammed his fist into Girochi's gut and quickly moved back.

"Aim…FIRE!" Nekoko as she fired a giant medical needle at the boy.

"Crud!" he yelled and jumped out of the way and fired a series of spikes from his hand at Nekoko, pinning her clothing to the wall. "I'm not going to shoot a little girl with spikes! Who do you think I am, Poison?" Alex asked you.

* * *

"Oof!" Peter yelled as he hit the ground and Tsubasa held his sword, pointing at our hero's neck.

"Any last words?" the beaten and tired fighter asked.

"…You suck!" Peter replied as his eyes turned green and his aura appeared around him. "Final Raid!" he yelled and jumped up and slammed his foot into Tsubasa's face. "HAHA! You just got owned!" the green fighter laughed, pointing at Tsubasa.

POW!

Peter was quickly silenced as Tsubasa slammed his fist into his face, throwing the boy into a car on the side of the street. The green haired man glared at the unconscious body of his opponent and stepped closer before stopping.

"What's….this?" he whispered as felt the dark demon Orochi telling him something.

* * *

Alex fought back the Necks as best he could, kicking, punching, and biting against them, and it seemed an even fight. That is until a young man appeared to help.

"Soma!" Himeko gasped as the teenage boy kicked Girochi's face, sending him to the ground.

"Soma? What are you doing here!?" Alex asked as he saw the older boy's forehead glow purple.

"You…will not…hurt Himeko!" Soma screamed as he charged forward and punched Corona in the gut.

"Aw screw this!" Girochi yelled as a purple aura surrounded him and the others.

"Nya! Play time's over! Time for you to die!" Nekoko giggled as the earth shook.

"…I think we should start running now," Alex commented as the three of them ran out.

* * *

"Welcome to my church, Chikane…I am Sister Miyako, The Second Neck of the Orochi," the dark skinned woman as the two stood in the church. "I'm here to redeem you."

"You're here…to redeem me?" Chikane asked.

"Yes. Now, confess your sins before God."

"Vile Orochi!" Chikane replied as she pulled an arrow out and fired it upon her. The arrow pierced Miyako's heart, and like glass woman shattered. As did the world around Chikane.

"I see what you truly desire," her taunting voice whispered as Chikane was teleported to a black world, surrounded by floating mirrors. Her face appeared on one of the mirrors, smiling. "The sun in your life. The cute little bird that flies above you….Himeko Kurusugawa."

"What are you talking about? All I know is that with Himeko, the Solar Priestess we will defeat the Orochi."

"Is that so?" the nun asked as a mirror revealed Soma saving Himeko and Alex. "Look who is protecting the one you care for so. Who is the one looking into her eyes? Who is the one holding her heart in their hand? Even IF you defeat the Orochi, it will do nothing to stop the beat of your love. She will forget about you, desert you, leave you to die. You will be nothing to her."

"BE QUIET!" Chikane ordered and destroyed one of the mirrors. Suddenly out of the mirrors, countless clones of Miyako appeared, grabbing Chikane. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, is the one you love the only allowed to touch you? Even though she does not love you? Even though in the end, she will desert you? Even though, in the end, you will be all alone…?" the voices laughed. "To love her? To hold her? To know you are her one and only?"

"That's a lie! I-I only want her happy!"

"Of course you do…You want to be happy together, but you can't. You can never be. All because you share the same gender. All because, before God, you love is a horrible, horrible sin."

* * *

"Don't worry! We can take him!" Alex yelled as they ran out of the mall, and Girochi's mecha appeared out of the ground. The large robot was orange, with a huge right arm….I mean huge….I mean, 'possibly bigger than the body of the robot' huge.

"Miss Kurusugawa, stay behind me!" Soma ordered as he ran forward and his mecha appeared out of the ground, with Soma teleporting into it.

"You can't beat us all!" Corona grinned as her giant robot appeared which was a giant red wheel, with a demonic face in the center of it.

"Nya, we'll beat you up!" Nekoko cried out from her mecha, which was a huge green and yellow ship which was covered in cannons.

"We will not stop until all of humanity is dead," Reiko's emotionless voice whispered as her green mecha floated in the air, which was a giant spiked head.

"Fine! Until that happens I'll beat as many times as I can!"

"…Ah hell," Alex whispered as Soma charged at the four mecha, leaving him to protect Himeko.

"I will always protect Miss Kurusugawa!"

* * *

"Don't worry, there's only one thing you need to do, and it's very simple. But it's very important you do it before someone else does," Miyako's voice whispered. "With your own hands," she continued, and instead of the dark skinned woman, she saw Himeko. "You may not see the future together; you can still hold on to each other and die together. You know that's what you want. Tear it apart, this horrible, selfish world that tries to rip your love apart, without even knowing you or your love. Destroy it."

"N-n-no…" Chikane whispered as Miyako whispered into her ear.

"Go on. Confess your sins to God. He's a kind god, I'm sure he'll listen to your sinful desires…"

"NO!" the blue haired woman cried out, and pushed Miyako off of her and pulled out her bow and arrow. "I don't need to be happy! Only Himeko has the right to be! As long she is happy, I don't care if she hates me!" she screamed as she fired her arrow, at Miyako, shattering the illusion. She took a deep breath and slowly looked around and saw Peter's unconscious body on the ground.

Quickly running over to him, she checked his pulse and discovered he was still alive and sighed in relief before standing up.

"Himeko…"

* * *

"I've got him!" Girochi yelled as he opened fire on Soma. The black mecha though dodged it and kicked Nekoko's ship, making it crash as Corona's charged at him, Dodging the attack, he picked Nekoko's ship with amazing strength and threw it at Reiko, crashing them both.

"This is amazing! I feel so strong, but I don't feel any pain or Orochi's control!" Soma smiled as the symbol of Orochi on his forehead glowed white instead of purple.

Below the battle, Himeko was glowing a similar white glow, and Alex saw a white symbol of the sun appear on her body, over her heart. It shined brightly as a blue aura surrounded Soma's mecha.

"I got him!" Reiko yelled as she charged at Soma, but the hero jumped into the air and landed behind the villain, and grabbed her arm and threw her at Corona's mecha, colliding them.

"AHHH! Get off your heavy!" Corona yelled.

"Shut up Miss 69!"

"Its 68!"

"Nya! I got him!" Nekoko cooed as her large ship opened fire on Soma's mecha. The black mecha quickly jumped out of the way, being blasted against a building by the shockwave.

All of a sudden, Soma's mecha was slammed into the ground by Girochi's mecha, the orange robot using its tremendous right arm.

"DIE!" Girochi screamed as he pounded on the smaller mecha.

"Third Raid!" a voice called out. Suddenly a green blast shot Girochi's mecha's knee, making it fall down.

"Peter…! Ya look like hell dude. What happen? Bird poop on you?" Alex asked as he and Chikane ran over.

"Shut up!"

"Himeko are you okay?" Chikane asked, running to the other girl.

"…What? Nothing for me? The hero!?" Alex sighed.

"No. Cause you suck."

"Time to end this!" Soma yelled from within his mecha as his aura turned from blue to gold. "Solar Sparkling Wave…of Ultimate Destruction!" he roared as a green energy blast shot out of his mecha's hands and shot into separate beams, all aimed at the Orochi Necks.

"Son of a…! Retreat!" Corona cried as she and the others teleported out of their mechas. The four mechas were quickly destroyed by the green light, leaving nothing, but the burning remains of the evil mechas.

"He did it! I could have done that," Alex commented.

"Yeah, right," Peter replied.

As the two idiots argued, Himeko smiled and felt a white light surround her, as the large metal mecha disappeared, leaving Soma on the ground. She ran to him and hugged him, and the two linked eyes.

They stared into one another for what felt like hours, as their lips inched closer, before finally they met.

"Himeko…" Chikane whispered as she saw them kiss and hold one another.

"Aww…Ain't that sweet?" Alex smiled.

"Whatever," his green friend replied. "Huh? Chikane, you okay?" he asked as the blue haired woman walked off. "…What's with her?"

"Hell if I know," Alex replied.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Why are we doing this again!?" Peter asked.

"Kazuki said that he wanted us to go investigate this temple!" Alex yelled back.

"Yeah…but why does it need to be on a freaking mountain!? With a stinking snow storm!?"

"Quit complaining!" Alex ordered as they climbed to the top of the mountain.

"Is the chapter over yet?" Peter groaned as they ran into the temple.

"Nope. We still need to do the plot twist, climax, and the resolution…Damn, feels like this is the longest story I ever made!" Alex commented as they walked deeper into the temple, their Zero Squad armors covering them.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can dogs look up?"

"Of course they can!"

"I know, right?" Alex laughed as he and his friend walked forward. "Huh? Great, a wall."

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Peter asked.

"Hmm….Hiya!" he yelled and charged forward, running up the side wall and then wall jumping up to the path above them. "Easy! Now come on!"

"…What in our history makes you think I can do that!?"

"Hey, look! Doodles!" the green warrior pointed, as they walked into a room with wall drawings on it.

"They're not doodles. They're drawings…I think these are Chinese Characters two!" Alex said. "Hellspawn, can you help me translate them?"

_Of course, Father…One moment… _the Demon replied. Alex's red aura appeared over his body and he placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes. He took a deep calm breath as the walls began to glow red, letting the boy see their history.

"Alex? You still there?"

"…"

"Alex?"

"…"

"Al-?"

"AHHH!" the red warrior screamed suddenly, as he fell to the ground, leaning against the wall. "What…?! AHHHH!" he screamed as eons of history filled his mind, feeling the emotion of those it spoke of. "Hope is fear, useless and stupid! Love is greed, wanting something for yourself! Hate is truth, God is dead, hope is gone, and pain shall rule!" he recited. "Love is worthless, greed, and selfishness! Hate is pure! Truth is a lie! Humans are beings made of God's love, thus they must die! Love must die! EVERYTHING MUST DIE!"

"ALEX!" Peter yelled, and grabbed his friend, pulling him away from the wall.

"Love forever broken! Love forever empty! Love forever forbidden! Love is a sin! Love is a sin! LOVE IS A SIN!!!" he screamed as Peter pulled him away.

"Alex! Alex! Say something!" Peter ordered, literally punching some sense into his friend.

"Peter!? God… G-give me some air, back off!" Alex ordered, pushing him away and holding his head. "God…Hellspawn, what the hell was that?"

_The Past? The Future? I do not know…All I was able to translate before it overfilled your mind was…Their love will be forever broken…_

"…Peter, get back to Himeko and Chikane. I'm going to Hell to talk with D," Alex said as he made a portal for his ally.

"…If you could make a portal, why didn't you earlier!?"

"Shut up and go!"

"Jerk."

* * *

"D!"

"Alex."

"What the heck is going on!? I place my hand on a wall, next thing I know, I'm seeing eons of life and feelings eons of emotion! Most of which is PAIN!"

"You have been feeling what the Priestesses have been feeling throughout their lives."

"Pain, lost, a sense of guilt…I felt like I just when though hell."

"As they have. Do not help them Alex, I know that is what you want to do."

"They love one another! They never asked to be put into this! All the pieces are slowly being put together in my head by Hellspawn! I feel their pain, their love, I feel everything, and I won't allow it to continue!"

"Alex…Do not break Fate."

"I'm not…I'm fixing it," Alex replied as he quickly made a portal and jumped through it.

"The young are so foolish now…Fighting for love so much…" D sighed, before smiling kindly. "I wish you luck, half-son of mine…"

* * *

When Alex reappeared, he stood before Chikane's mansion, and saw that rain was falling, and it was night, with the mono high in the air. "…Its quiet…too quiet."

BOOM!

"Suddenly it's too loud. I preferred it when it was quiet," Alex sighed as he saw explosions and heard sounds of fighting come from behind the mansion. He quickly began running to the other side, only to collided with a flying Peter. "…GET THE HELL OFF!"

"Make me."

KICK!

"Oof!" Peter groaned as Alex kicked him off.

"What's going on!?"

"Chikane's gone evil! When we got here, we found her in Himeko's Priestess Robe, and Himeko…in no robes what so ever."

"…She was naked!?"

"Yeah, it was awesome."

"Peter! Show some class!"

"I have no class!"

"Sigh. What's going on now?"

"Soma and Chikane are fighting….I think Soma's winning."

"AHHHH!" Soma screamed as he fell between them, bleeding and bruised.

"…Crud," Alex whispered as he looked up to see Chikane staring down at them. She wore red and white robes, and had a strange smile on her face, as she aimed her bow and arrow at the two. "Well…Could be worst."

As the red warrior said that, a large red robotic bird flew from above them and transformed into a mecha. The mecha had spikes over its body, clawed hands, green eyes, and a large drill instead of legs.

"…Eff."

"Chikane, what the hell are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Chikane? Yes…My name, but now I serve the Orochi…My Lord. My Master…He calls to me…He orders your deaths!" she yelled as she fired her arrows, and her mecha leapt at our heroes.

* * *

…

…

"Ugggg…What happened?" Alex groaned as he slowly awoke. He looked around and noticed his wounds were covered in bandages, and seemed healed.

"Oh good, you're awake," Kazuki's apprentice realized, as he walked in. "Master Kazuki! He's awake!"

"Thank you, apprentice. Alex."

"Kazuki? What's going on?"

"I felt a dark chill go through the air. I followed it to Chikane's mansion and found you, Himeko, Soma, and Peter injured. It is only luck that I was able to heal you. What happened?"

"Chikane…Chikane has gone crazy. She tried to kill Peter, Soma, and I and…did something to Himeko."

"What exactly?"

"Something that involves ripping all of her clothes off, evidently…"

* * *

"These marks…" Soma whispered as he gazed at the mirror from behind. He was gazing at his back, which had turned into some kind of stone, purple in color, and warm, yet hard.

"Soma, are you sure you are ready to stand?" Kazuki asked as he walked in.

"Brother?" Soma asked as he gazed at the mirror. "These marks…"

"Are due to a curse."

"What?"

"You have the power of Orochi, but you use it to protect the Priestesses instead of obeying Orochi. This is punishment for your actions…The more you fight, the more the scales will consume you, until you are nothing…"

"…Doesn't matter."

"Soma?"

"I made a promise that I would protect Himeko. I won't go back on it. Not now, not ever."

"Soma, there's something else I need to tell you. Orochi First Neck, his name is Tsubasa…He is…your brother…"

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"She's just standing there!" Corona sighed. The Necks of Orochi stood around Chikane, the supposed, Eighth Neck.

"Hey, Miss Lunar breasts! My sister told me what you did to Himeko. All the naughty, bad little things you did," Girochi laughed. "I'll tell you what! Since you're such a little sicko, I'll let you watch me and Himeko in bed!" he laughed, as his chains moved closer to the blue haired woman, wrapping around her. Through it all though, the Chikane kept her calm, bored expression. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YA!"

"She is mine."

"What was that, bitc-AHHH!" Girochi screamed as Chikane stabbed a dagger into the man's hand. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Himeko is mine…You will not touch her…You will only suffer, in your stone prison," Chikane replied as she stabbed him with another dagger. Letting out a scream of pain, stone traveled like a wave over the man, trapping him as a statue.

"G-Girochi…" Miyako whispered.

"You all are no longer needed. I represent Orochi now, making all of your existences…pointless," Chikane whispered as she slaughtered the Orochi Necks.

* * *

"Kazuki, where are you going with Miss Kurusugawa?" Soma yelled as Alex and Peter followed.

"We have to summon Ame no Murakumo to fight Orochi once more," the older man replied as he dragged Himeko to the shrine.

"But she's already been though so much! We need to give her time to rest!"

"No!" Himeko cried, making everyone look at her. "Soma…I need to do this…for her…" she whispered.

"Himeko…" Soma whispered.

"Let's get to work then!" Alex yelled. "You'll have our help, through it all!"

"Yeah…sure," Peter sighed.

* * *

"Does it ever weird you out that Himeko and Chikane are wearing each other's robes?" Peter asked as Himeko stood before a shrine with a katana in her hand, wearing a purple and white robe.

"…We're helping a pair of lesbians save the world from a freaking demon…The clothes thing is the only one sticking out for you?" Alex asked.

The two's conversation was quickly shattered as the earth began to shake, and the two boys, Soma, and Himeko began to glow white. Next thing the four knew, they had disappeared from the shrine, and reappeared inside a golden room, with strange floating shapes around them.

"So this is what's like inside a mecha!" Peter commented.

"Okay, so Soma, Himeko, you two drive. Let's get going, and rock Orochi's world!" Alex declared.

"Where are we even going?" his green armored friend asked.

"…Guys?" Alex asked, looking at them.

"I feel it…Chikane…she's close. Alright, let's go!" Chikane yelled as she and Soma piloted the mecha.

Out of the ground came a huge white mecha, with a long blue horn, and a cyan pearl in the center of the chest. It was Ame no Murakumo, ready to tear down Orochi!

* * *

"Guys…The moon's turned red," Peter commented as they saw a large black orb in the air. "Should we be scared?"

"Nah!" the red warrior replied.

Suddenly, the black orb was ripped open, and out of it came a giant mecha, even big to normal mecha standards. It was white and purple, with many pairs of yellow eyes, and a monstrous, and beast like shape to it.

"Now…we should be scared…"

"Chikane! She's in there!" Himeko yelled.

"Then go! We can deal with Orochi," Soma assured, as a portal appeared before Himeko. Looking at her friends, she nodded and thanked them before jumping through the portal, katana in hand.

"So…how the hell do we beat this thing?" Alex chuckled.

The two large mechas fought, throwing and hitting one another. Punch after punch, kick after kick they fought. It was epic. Soon though, Orochi summoned a large sword in his hand, and with two strokes of, sliced of the God of Sword's arms.

"CRUD!" Alex yelled.

"Huh? You okay, dude?" Peter asked, noticing purple scales over Soma's face.

"The curse…has almost taken full effect…Get out of here, you guys! Leave! I'll end this!" Soma ordered as the two were forced out by teleportation. The warrior then looked at Orochi, and made the white mecha charged at the demon. "FOR HIMEKO!" he screamed, impaling Ame no Murakumo's horn into the demon's head.

* * *

"So…now what?" Peter asked as they stared at the two mechas. "Can we go home now?"

"NO! The chapter is still not over! We need to wait for-"

"Train," Peter announced as Den-Liner flew over and stopped by them. It opened up to reveal Matt, Momo, Angie, and Dragon, running out.

"…Do I even want to know what's going on!?" Matt asked.

"ApairoflesbiansaretryingtosavetheworldfromanevildemonnamedOrochiandwetriedtohelp,butthenoneofthelesbiansbetrayedusandnowwe'rewatchinghowitallends!" the two quickly explained.

"…Nevermind. I don't wanna know."

"Hey guys…one of those mechas is cracking," Angie stated as Orochi began to crack and suddenly exploded, as the demon's spirit, in the shape of a glowing black ball, flew in the air, and Ame no Murakumo was healed and given a golden aura. The golden then shot into the air, after the demon.

"…That's new," Peter commented.

"Hold that thought! Since we're all here…Let's GO ZERO! OMEGA MODE!" Alex shouted and was absorbed in a golden aura and shot into the air, drawing the Advent Sword. "Be right back!"

"…So what IS going on?" Momo asked.

"I dunno. I got last ten pages ago."

* * *

_Father…I have figured out the translation completely! It all fits!_

"Go ahead, then, HS."

_Last time Orochi freed himself, the God of Swords was summoned by the Priestesses. _

"I know that!"

_Yes, but there's a price! Whenever the god is summoned, there must be sacrifice. One Priestess must kill the other, for the Orochi to be fully defeated._

"WHAT?! That's why Chikane betrayed us! She wanted Himeko to hate her! So she would kill her!"

_Yes. It seems she did kill her also, since Ame no Murakumo has been fully awaken. These are Chikane's last minutes alive, before the end of her existence… _

"Like hell!" Alex roared, and flew faster into space, after the two beings.

* * *

"Soma…"

"Tsubasa, my brother," Soma's voice whispered as he stood, trapped in his stone prison.

"Is that how it ends? You fight so hard for the girl you love, and in the end, you are alone. Can you truly say the world is not hell?"

"Yes…"

"Why is that?"

"Himeko is happy. That's all that matters. I have no regrets."

"My dear little brother…a fool to end…I always did think you were A LITTLE BASTARD!" Tsubasa roared as he drew his blade and sliced apart Soma's stone prison. As it shattered, Soma smiled at his brother and bowed his head in respect. "My dear brother…I shall give you one last favor. I'll let you live on to be a fool. Grow strong so you will no longer need my help."

"Brother…Alright, I will!" Soma grinned and took his older brother's sword in hand and bowed before glowing purple. "Thank you!" he added as from the rubble of Orochi formed together to form his black mecha, but now with two silver wings on its back, letting it blast off into the air, after Himeko and Alex.

"…That's…new," Angie commented.

"Everyone, in Den-Liner! We're following them!" Dragon commanded.

* * *

"Advent Cannon!" Alex screamed as he fired a golden beam of energy at the orb along with Ame no Murakumo. The black orb was blasted back, but countered with its own beams of energy.

"Himeko!" a voice screamed as a black mecha delivered a powerful kick to Orochi's Soul, shooting it off.

"Soma! You're okay?" Himeko gasped, happily, as she and Chikane saw him.

"Yes, and its all thanks to my brother, Tsubasa. I expect you two have something you want to talk about? Go. We'll take care of Orochi," the redeemed hero smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy," Chikane smiled and with that, the large golden mecha disappeared, leaving Alex and Soma to deal with Orochi.

"You're a good man, Soma," Alex commented as he pulled out his sword.

"Thanks. Likewise, Alex," the boy smiled as his mecha turned blue and his hands turned green. "Solar Sparkling Wave…"

"Advent…"

"Of Ultimate Destruction!"

"SWORD!"

The two shot forward towards the orb and Alex slammed his sword against the orb, as Soma slammed his fist against it. There was a loud cry from the black orb, before a blinding blue light, and then…silence.

* * *

"Is it over?" Peter asked as they saw Alex and Soma's mecha floating in the air from Den-Liner.

"Think so. I don't see that orb thing anymore," Urataros answered.

"Finally! I'm going to sleep!" the green warrior sighed and walked over to find a nice sleeping place.

"Huh? What now!?" Dragon groaned as they saw blinding white light shoot from the moon, hitting everyone in it.

* * *

Our dynamic duo, Alex and Peter, were back at the Den-Liner, playing videogames on the TV they recently installed.

"…Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do…you feel like we were doing something important just a second ago?" Alex asked.

"No, why?"

"I dunno…Be right back, pause the game for me," the boy ordered, and created a portal and walked through it.

"…Whatever," Peter replied as he continued to play.

* * *

"D?"

"Alex. How are you?" D smiled as he sat on his chair, drinking some wine.

"Fine, fine…D, what's going on?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel something weird…What's going on?"

"Hellspawn is trying to form the memories once more…Very well, I'll tell you. Yesterday, you fought to defend two girls named Chikane and Himeko. You did, and together with Peter, and a boy named Soma, you saved earth."

"…"

"Alex?"

"…"

"…"

"I REMEMBER!" Alex suddenly screamed. "Hellspawn put all the pieces back in my head! Where are they? Chikane and Himeko? Are they okay? D, tell me!"

"Himeko killed Chikane, as it was foretold, and with her sacrifice, Orochi was beaten. Time restarted, in a world where Chikane never existed, thus all mortal being's memories were restarted."

"…So…they're not together?"

"Hmm?"

"When I saw their history…their emotions…I felt everything they had felt since time began. Countless tears, countless voices of hate, or pain, regret…but I also…saw a light. Hope. Their love was pure, and they deserved a chance to be happy…Nothing is different though…"

"I never said that."

"What?"

"Chikane does not exist, but neither does Orochi. The demon was defeated, this time, once and for all. Chikane was reincarnated, and she is alive once more…and Himeko is looking for her."

"She remembers?"

"No, but love is something even I have difficulty stopping. She has a feeling, and that feeling will guide her to her love. Why don't I show you?"

"Huh?" Alex replied, before suddenly he and D stood on top of a building, looking down at a street below. "How...? Forget it. Why are we here?"

"Look," D pointed, and down, at the street below was a beautiful blond girl, with violet eyes. "That's Himeko!"

"Yes. This is a few years ahead, and thanks to you, the happy ending to this story."

As Himeko walked down the street, her eyes saw long blue hair, a white dress, and beautiful blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, as tears appeared in her eyes. She tried to say something, but couldn't the strength as she ran forward and hugged her eternal lover.

"I love a happy ending!" Alex cried, wiping his tears of happiness away.

"Alex...May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you fight so hard for their love?"

"Simple D. I believe in love. Besides, Chikane and Himeko remind me of Dragon and I, and if I want our relationship to be happy. Besides…they're cute," the boy laughed.

"You're a strange one, young Alex. Strange, but good in your heart."

"Thanks D. You two…you know, despite being Satan and the living embodiment of evil."

And now, as our story ends. I leave with the last phrase they said in Kannazuki No Miko, the anime which this is based off of.

_You will fall in love, once again…_


	19. The Wonderment of Alexander King

**The Wonderment of Alexander King**

"Hey, brat?"

"Momo, would you STOP CALLING ME THAT!?" Dragon screamed.

"Hmm…No. I have a question," the red creature stated. "Why do you date Alex?"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"I also wonder this. What makes young King so special?" Urataros asked, walking over to the two. "Is it his looks?"

"…BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Momotaros laughed. "Can't be! Is it his brains?"

"Run!" Alex screamed, running past them. "I stuffed whipped cream in the toaster!"

"What?" Urataros before the entire train shook from a huge explosion.

"…Not his brains," Momo realized.

* * *

"It is his kindness?" Momotaros asked as they parked Den-Liner and walked out.

As he asked this, Alex walked over to a nearby high school and got out a Molotov cocktail. He then threw it at the school, igniting it and slowly destroying it. Some teachers quickly ran out, trying to escape the fire, only to be shot and beaten by Alex.

"…Not his kindness?" Urataros whispered.

"Nope," Dragon sighed.

"Is it sense of romance?" Kintaros asked, joining in the conversation.

"Hey Dragon! Here! To our relationship!" Alex smiled, giving his girlfriend a present.

"…What is it?"

"I dunno. I think its road kill. I found it on the ground."

"AHH!" the girl screamed, throwing it in the air as the boy laughed.

"Is it his sense of humor?" Ryutaros asked, also joining in the conversation.

"Now here's the funny part! I murdered my own parents, and I NEVER got caught! Ahahahahaha! It was hilarious! After that I killed some cops and hung them up in a pre school! GOD, IT WAS FUNNY! AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Then do you know what I did? I'm pretty sure I ate someone!" he laughed.

"…Princess Angie, you should be careful around this one," Sieg warned.

"Thanks Sieg…"

"…It's….rather dark," Urataros commented

* * *

"I bet it's his sense of friendship!" Ryotaro commented.

"Hey Peter, come over here," Alex said, motioning his friend over. "I have a question for ya. What's one plus one?"

"Two?"

"Wrong," he replied, and shot Peter's leg.

"AHHH!"

"Be quiet," Alex ordered, shooting his friend again.

"My arm!"

"I said quiet," he ordered, shooting Peter some more.

"…Never mind," Ryotaro sighed.

"Is it his sense of loyalty?" Momotaros asked.

"I'll give you five bucks for Den-Liner," Brad said.

"Deal."

"ALEX!" Matt screamed.

"What? FIVE BUCKS MAN!"

"His fighting spirit?" Urataros asked.

"GO TO HELL!" Alex screamed as he and Poison fought off.

"…I can't tell, is that fighting spirit or just pure rage?" Momo sighed.

"Hm…Hard to tell," Kintaros sighed

* * *

"Okay, we give up! Why do you date that guy?!" the Taros brothers screamed as Alex watched TV behind them.

"Because he's Alex," Dragon simply replied.

"…What?"

"He's not perfect! He brings excitement and spice to the relationship. I doubt there's another boy like him," she smiled.

"DRAGON!" Alex screamed, tackling the girl down and hugging her. "Guess what?"

"What is it Alex?"

"I wuv you!" he smiled, hugging her tightly and kissing her hair.

"Awww. Thank you Al-AHHH!" Dragon screamed as her face turned as Alex touched her in a certain way, in a certain place. "ALEX!"

"What? I'm showing my wuv of you!" the perverted boy smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" the girl sighed as Alex kissed her nose.

"Love me? Caress my body? Make out with me? All of the above?" the King boy asked as Dragon just rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Gross," Peter commented.

He was then shot to death by Alex.

He got better

* * *

And now, for your reading pleasure, Alex, Matt, and Peter singing the Ben Ten theme song!

"…What?" Peter asked.

JUST KIDDING! I meant The Offspring's I Want You Bad. I own nothing.

**Alex, Matt, and Peter are walking down a red carpet with hundreds of adoring fans waving at them, screaming their names. **

Alex:

_I'm so cool; too bad I'm a loser_

Matt:  
_I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out_

Peter:  
_I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby_

**The three get into a large van, with Alex driving, Matt on shotgun, and Peter laying in the back**

All:  
_I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Peter:  
_I'm so green, it's really amazing_

Alex:  
_I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me._

**Matt bangs his head against the window and sighs**

Matt:  
_I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy_

All:  
_It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first tim_

Peter:  
_Anyone perfect must be lying_

Matt:

_Anything easy has its cost_

**Alex smiles and thinks of Dragon**

Alex:  
_Anyone plain can be lovely_

**Matt sighs and thinks of Dragon**

Matt:

_Anyone loved can be lost_

Alex:  
_What if I lost my direction?_

Peter:

_What if I lost sense of time?_

Matt:  
_What if I nursed this infection? _

Alex:

_Maybe the worst is behind_

All:  
_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first tim_

**Alex parks the car and the three exit and walk over to a small stage as every claps and cheers them on**

Peter:  
_I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing_

**Peter trips and falls on his face**

Alex:  
_I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything_

**Alex 'trips' and accidentally gropes Dragon's butt, but he smiles greatly as Dragon smacks him **

Matt:  
_I'm so thrilled to finally be failing_

**Matt smiles and shakes his head as he gets on stage and grabs a guitar and mike**

All:  
_I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first tim_

**The three boys get on stage, Alex on mike and guitar, and Peter on drums and mike and began playing to the song**

Alex:  
_Anything plain can be lovely_

Matt:

_Anything loved can be lost_

Alex:  
_Maybe I lost my direction_

_What if our love is the cost_

Peter:

_Anyone perfect must be lying _

Matt:

_Anything easy has its cost_

Alex:  
_Anyone plain can be lovely_

Matt:

_Anyone loved can be lost_

Alex:  
_What if I lost my direction?_

Matt:

_What if I lost sense of time?_

All:  
_What if I nursed this infection? _

_Maybe the worst is behind_


	20. The Sigh of Alexander King

**The Sigh of Alexander King**

With a loud thud, Dragon hit the hard, cold ground.

The brunette groaned and shook her head, as she looked around the cell. The Skeleton King had captured our heroine, and now she was forced to wait as the Hyper Force mounted a rescue.

"Great," she sighed.

"What's up with you?" a voice asked.

"Who's there?" Dragon asked, looking around. From the shadows, a boy a year or so older than her walked out. He had black, shaggy hair, a black jacket, with matching pants, and glasses.

"Name's Blade100. Friends, though, call me Alex. That is, if I had friends. You?"

"Dragon."

"So…you know where we are?"

"The Skeleton King's ship, the Citadel of Bone," the girl explained.

"…Riiiight. So when do I get to go home?"

"Chances are if you're here, then you're not."

"…Right…So when do I get to go home?"

"Forget it. Don't worry; my friends will help get us out soon."

"Friends? So should I get rid of this then?" Alex asked, pulling out a key. A Skeleton Key!

* * *

"That joke sucked," Peter commented.

"Shut up!" the Author yelled, before going back to writing the story.

* * *

"How did you get that?"

"I took it when that skeleton thing wasn't looking."

"A Formless…Quick, give it to me and we can leave!"

"Or maybe I can leave now and you can deal with the Lessforms!"

"Formless."

"Whatever!"

"And what makes you think I'll let you leave without me?"

"…"

"…"

"…Alright, fine! Let's go."

* * *

"So…What's your story?"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Well, this Skeleton Queen guy must have a reason for kidnapping you."

"A: It's King. B: I don't know. C: Shut up."

"Ouch…Kind of mean, ain't cha?"

"No, I mean shut up and look," Dragon whispered and pointed down the hall to see a Formless walking down it.

"Oh…We doomed?"

"Quick, down here!" the younger girl ordered, and grabbed Alex's hand and led him down another hallway. "If we keep moving we'll be sa- AHHH!" Dragon cried as the ground gave way. She quickly grabbed the edge of the other side of the ground and strained in pain to hold it with Alex now holding on to her foot. "This is bad!"

"I don't know…I kind of like it! Nice pink thong by the way!"

A furious red blush covered the girl's face as she realized Alex was looking at her butt. "You have no idea how tempted I am to kick you off!" she screamed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!"

"….Now?"

"Will you shut up!?" Dragon screamed.

"Yeesh, testy? What, is it that time of the month for you, babe?" Blade100 (or Alex) joked.

"AHHHHH!" the girl sighed, angrily.

"Hey, Dragon?"

"What?"

"It's those Formless things again. Looks like they heard you. Nice one," he commented, pointing at a group of Formless running towards them.

"Move!" the girl screamed as the two ran down the hall. "Through there!" she commanded, seeing a door. Alex quickly ran through the door, with surprising speed, and slammed the door in the girl's face, trapping her. "HEY!"

"Two seconds!"

"I'll be dead in two seconds!"

"…"

"BLADE100, YOU JERK OPEN UP!" Dragon ordered, before suddenly ducking under a Formless fist. She quickly kicked the Formless back, and grabbed another one's arm and slammed it into the wall.

She quickly moved out of the way of a sword attack slammed her foot into the Formless's face, but was tackled down from another Formless.

"Get OFF!"

BOOM!

"You okay?" Alex smiled, holding a pistol.

"What took you!?"

"I needed to find my gun," the boy explained as he fired upon the Formless. "You need to stop being so sloppy! Can't save ya all the time, babe."

"Grr…."

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"…"

"Hey! Are we there yet?"

"…"

"I said, are-"

"SHUT UP!" Dragon screamed. "You nearly got me killed, you look at my butt, and you're as annoying as heck! So please! BE QUIET!"

"…"

"Thank you," the girl sighed and walked ahead, with Alex quietly following. "…Stop. I recognize this place… This is-"

"My throne," the Skeleton King finished.

"Get behind me!" Dragon said, and Alex stayed behind her, before a loud crash was heard.

"Told ya we'd find them!" Otto's voice yelled as a giant metal hand ripped through the ceiling, revealing the Super Robot.

"Get on, quick you guys!" Chiro's voice ordered from the Super Robot.

"Come on!" the brunette yelled, running to large metal hand. All of a sudden, she would feel Alex's shoving her though, and she fell face first into the ground. "What was that...Alex?"

The boy stood there for a second, before hitting the ground, a large burn mark on the back of his head. He had pushed her out of the way of Skeleton King's attack…

"Alex!" Dragon cried, and ran to him. She quickly helped him up and began running to the Super Robot's hand.

"Get back here, girl!" SK screamed as she jumped on to the hand with Alex.

* * *

"Gibson? Is he going to be okay?" Dragon asked as Alex rested on a medical bed.

"The blast knocked him out, but I was able to stabilize him. Yes, Dragon, I do believe he will live," the blue monkey said.

"Good…He sacrificed his life for me. I owe him."

* * *

That night, when Dragon left to go check up on her new friend, she would discover him up and awake, staring out a window.

"You should be asleep."

"I should do a lot of things…"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about where to go next."

"You're leaving?"

"Yep."

"Why? I mean, you have good skills, you could stay here, protect Shuggazoom from the Skeleton King," she offered.

"I'm not a hero, babe. I'm barely human…"

"I'm sure Jinmay and Nova would be grateful…as would the women of Shuggazoom be."

"…Women?"

"Yep, Shuggazoom is famous for its beautiful women. You didn't know that?"

"…Maybe, I'll stay for a…bit longer," the boy grinned. "But first…time to eat!" he declared and limped past Dragon and to the kitchen. "Yo! Where can a guy get something to eat?!"

* * *

"You had to invite him to stay," Matt sighed as Alex ate dish after dish of food.

"Hey, he saved my life. Least I could do is give him a home."

"And what about our food?" Matt asked.

"I've never seen someone eat so much," Nova whispered as Alex stuffed an entire turkey down his mouth.

Suddenly the boy began chocking as he stuffed a hot dog down his throat. His face turned blue, and he pounded his fist against the table, before finally pushing the food down his throat and into his stomach.

"Ah…much better," he sighed.

"Gross," the yellow monkey shuddered.

* * *

After a few months of living at the Super Robot, Alex and Dragon began working together to protect Shuggazoom from the evil Skeleton King.

"I saw the Formlesses run that way!" Dragon yelled and dragged Alex to a large club. "Shuggazoom has a club?"

"Stop! Sorry kids can't let you though. Only couples are allowed," the bouncer said.

"But you just let two Formless through!" the girl ordered.

"I don't judge."

"Man, can't you tell? We're OBVIOUSLY a couple! We've been married for years! Since we were….twenty three!"

"Huh? Ya don't look that old…"

"We exercise…Now, you going to let me and my little cuddlewuddlebear through, or what?"

"…Uhh…Okay. But only because you two look so damn cute together," the bouncer smiled and let them through.

"…Cuddlewuddlebear?" Dragon repeated as they walked past him.

"It worked, didn't it?"

* * *

As the years went by, the two friends became brother and sister in a way, and became very close friends.

"…So…When you going to tell him?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" Dragon said looking up from her book as her friend played his videogame.

"Matt. I mean, the entire Universe knows you dig him. Why don't you go ahead and do him?"

A red blush covered the girl's face, but she quickly hid it with her book. "I can't believe you said that! I-I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you!"

"Why? Just because you love me like your brother, don't mean I'm going to act like one, babe."

"I…I just don't wanna talk about this!" the brunette yelled.

"Whatever," Alex said, and stood up and suddenly took Dragon's book.

"Hey!"

"Shhh…Listen, Dragon, I care about you. I love you…like a sister, I mean. I just want you to be happy, and whether you're happy with Matt, or Chiro, or Sprx, or whoever! Just know, that I will always be by your side…as a friend, of course," the older boy assured.

"…Of course…Thanks Alex."

"No worries, babe. Its what I'm here for."

* * *

"You really were mean back then," Dragon giggled as she sat on Alex's lap and the two stared at their album. The album had photos of them since the day they met.

"You know you digged the bad boy act," Alex joked.

"Bad boy? Please, you were afraid of the dark everytime the lights flickered!"

"…True. Still, you chose me."

"Very true," Dragon smiled and kissed Alex's lips.

"Do you regret anything?"

"Why would I? I've got you, a nice, sexy girlfriend named Dragonbear, and…well that's pretty much the only good thing I have."

"Alex! You have other good stuff!"

"I can't make out with any of that other stuff. Nor can I sleep or anything as soft as your breasts," joked the older boy as he kissed her cheek.

"You are such a dork."

"You know you love it."

**END**

**Alex and Peter are on a stage, and Peter is playing the trumpet as Alex holds a mike and snaps his fingers **

_There's a little girl I know  
you might know her too  
she looks so good - waa ooo_

**Alex sees Matt and Dragon in the crowd, talking.**

_  
She looks so cute  
standing next to you  
and I don't know what to do  
_

**Alex and Peter begin jumping up and down Alex does an air guitar**

_  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend- too  
_

**Alex moves from left to right and sings with a smile on his face**

_  
she's so fuckin' cute  
I wish that she was mine  
she's so fuckin' cute  
I'm gonna lose my mind (baby)  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do_

**Alex pulls out a doll of Matt and begins stabbing it with a knife, and follows by biting the head off and throwing the headless doll to the ground and stomping on it with his feet. **

_  
Maybe I could kill you  
_

**Peter stares at him, until Alex finally leaves the doll alone and regains his cool.**

_  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend- watch out  
_

**The song slows down and Alex and Peter slowly clap their hands to the beat. **

_  
I want your girlfriend  
to be be be be my girlfriend  
_

**A guitar suddenly falls from the sky and Alex catches it and begins rocking out on it as he sings. **

_  
cause she's so cute  
I don't know what to do  
maybe she could love me too  
I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend  
I said I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend tooooo- ooo  
_

**Alex suddenly throws the guitar at Matt, and hits the boy in the back of the head, knocking him out. He and Peter then run over and grab Dragon; they then tie her up, and throw her in the back of a car and jump into the automobile.**

"**GO! GO! GO!" Alex ordered as Peter drove the car off and Alex finished the song. **

_  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my  
I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend- too_

_I want your girlfriend (to be my girlfriend)  
I want your girlfriend (to be my...(I want your)...  
girlfriend)_


End file.
